Believe In Us
by Anonwrite
Summary: Happy has a secret. Will it get in the way and tear apart Team Scorpion? More importantly, will it tear apart Toby and Happy and all they have done to be together? This mixed in with a case that could mean life or death for many people.
1. Uneasy Feelings

**Note: In this we have an established Quintis. The first few chapters are pretty fluffy and filled with information to set up the story, but I promise, in a couple chapters we start getting all the angst. So take the fluff while you have it, because I promise you, it will go away for awhile. I tried to envision what I thought Happy and Toby would be like after being in a relationship for awhile and this is what I've come up with. If it's too OOC, please let me know so I can try to change it for you. I hope you enjoy reading it and I appreciate feedback and ideas! I'll try to update twice a week.**

 **Chapter 1: Uneasy Feelings**

Happy grumbles as she reaches up to grab the coffee. She's too short and can't reach it. Giving a little jump, her fingers brush it, but no dice. It's just too far up. She hears a chuckle behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Toby leaning up against the door jamb, shirtless, in a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Need some help, babe?" he asks as his eyes rake over her.

She's standing there in just his too big for her Harvard t-shirt that falls to mid thigh. She huffs, "Yes, you're too damn tall and I can't reach it."

"You know you can rearrange what ever you want."

"But it's your stuff."

"I don't mind, you're already here most of the time anyway. I want you to do it."

Toby walks over to her and wraps one arm around her waist, kissing her neck as he reaches up with the other to grab the coffee.

"Here you go, m'lady. Just put it back wherever you want."

"Thanks," she mumbles, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. When I noticed you weren't in bed, I came to find you. I don't like sleeping alone anymore. Why are you up this early? It's not even 5 in the morning yet."

Happy avoided his all seeing eyes, "I - I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would get an early start to the day."

"Ah..."

"Don't shrink me, Doc. I'm not in the mood."

"I swear, I'm not. I am just being a concerned boyfriend. Does this have anything to do with yesterday?"

Happy takes a deep, shuddering breath, "Yesterday was intense. I just keep replaying it in my mind and can't turn it off to sleep. I thought I lost you," she paused for a moment, then added, "again."

Happy turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest, right over his heart. Toby knows what she's doing. She's been doing it a lot lately. It's her way to reassure herself that he is alive, that his heart is beating. Toby tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head.

"But you didn't, I'm still here and making everyone's life a bit more interesting."

Toby felt Happy shiver. He knew she was thinking about yesterday when he was taken. It all happened so quickly that it was still a bit hazy.

 _Paige was in his ear telling him to back off the deal they were trying to make to catch the drug dealer. But, of course, Toby thought he knew better, so he pushed, playing on the man's emotions about his family. What Toby wasn't told, and surprisingly failed to notice in the demeanor of the man, was that his wife had just died and that his daughter was not talking to him, since she blamed him for her mother's death. One minute Toby was making a wise crack, the next he was hit in the head and fell to the ground, dizzy but not unconscious. Happy was yelling in his ear as he was being dragged to the boat nearby._

 _Toby wasn't sure how long they were out to sea, but eventually Walter and Sly were able to hack the main computer system of the boat and turn off the automatic cooling system. This caused the boat to overheat and stop working in the middle of the ocean. His team was able to rescue him, but not before the man took some of his anger out on Toby. Thankfully Toby escaped with only a few bruises to his sides and some stitches on the back of his head. He had had much worse before at the hands of bookies. Toby for sure thought he was going to get it from Happy. But she was surprisingly quiet, almost too quiet (even for her)._

 _When they got back to the garage she took his hand, leading him to the couch where she forced him to sit while she got the first aid kit. She pulled off his shirt and examined the bruising. Toby didn't dare make any jokes to try to lighten the mood. With his help, she determined there was no internal bleeding. She wanted to take him to the hospital for his head, but he refused, saying that she was more than capable of putting a few stitches in. So she did, all while saying only what was necessary for the medical treatment, even when he tried to talk to her about what happened. Once she was done, she grabbed his hand, said goodbye to the team, and walked them out to her truck to drive them home._

 _Much to Toby's relief, they finally got home. But to his chagrin, they walked through the door to his apartment and Happy still hadn't said a word. It was driving Toby crazy. She started to walk away, but Toby grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop and turn around._

"Happy, talk to me."

 _An anger came across Happy's face, "I don't think you want that, Doc," she seethed._

 _"Please, baby, I know you were scared."_

 _"Hell right, I was scared, but not now. Now, I'm furious." She started walking toward him and pushed his chest, "You should have listened to the team, instead of making it all about you, Toby. You don't need to prove yourself to the team. Because of your stupidity, we almost lost you. I almost lost you!" By this time, Happy's voice had raised considerably loud and a tear had slipped out._

 _"Happy, I'm so sorry." Toby reached out to wipe away the tear, but his hand was smacked away._

 _"You don't get to do that Toby, not you. You are too important to me to make those stupid mistakes. Why the hell would you do that?"_

 _Before either of them could process what was really going on, a loud crack sounded through the apartment. Happy had slapped Toby. They both wore the same shocked expression, but before he could ask her what that was for, Happy pulled Toby's head down and kissed him passionately, forcing his lips open with her tongue, biting at his bottom lip. She pulled away slightly and Toby automatically moved his lips to the underside of her jaw, slowly moving down her neck until he reached the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. She gasped and pulled at his hair until he looked up at her._

 _"I'm so sorry, Doc. I don't know what got into me. I was just so scared."_

 _Toby didn't say anything, he just looked into her eyes lovingly, silently telling her he was sorry before he attacked her lips again. Happy felt herself being pushed back until she hit the wall. Toby's hands were everywhere, in her hair, under her shirt, cupping her neck. Happy gave as much as she took. If her lips weren't on his, they were on some other part of his skin. Her hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt, which was quickly pulled off and tossed on the floor. The second it was off, Happy jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as his strong hands grabbed under her thighs. He turned and carried her to the bedroom where they continued this game of dominance. They fought for control, all while showing their love for one another in the best way they could. Their night was full of aggression and anger, hard and fast, using each other to forget the day that had happened, to forget how scared they really were. Exhaustion eventually caught up to them though. Worn out from the day and what they had just experienced together, they fell asleep knowing just how much they meant to one another._

"Hey," Toby said, tipping up Happy's chin so he could look at her in the eyes, "I'm here and I'm alright. I'm so sorry about what I put you through. I should have noticed the signs, but I was too cocky, thinking I could get the guy. It wasn't fair to you."

Quietly, Happy responded, "Damn right it wasn't fair. But I shouldn't have treated you like that afterwards. I probably would've done the same thing as you. A hazard of the job, I guess." She shrugged, "I just don't like not being in control. I had no way to help you and that scared me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"First off, you're not allowed to put yourself in danger. I won't allow it."

Happy smirked and rolled her eyes, "Like you can stop it, Doc."

Toby shrugged, "I'll try. Secondly, you acted completely normal after, especially since you've lost so much in your life. I don't blame you one bit. And third, you're not going to lose me. I promise, no more unnecessary chances. I'm going to be around to annoy you for a long time." Toby pulled her closer to him, kissing her gently. "Also, last night was amazing," he murmured against her lips.

Happy smiled in agreement before Toby kissed her again, softly and slowly. He felt Happy tremble. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to the bedroom, never once letting his lips leave hers as he gently kissed her again and again. He set her down on the bed and broke the kiss. They locked eyes and all Happy saw in his was adoration. She slowly lifted her shirt, tossing it to the side. Toby leaned in to kiss her again as he crawled onto the bed. Running his hands up her sides lazily, goosebumps rose on Happy's skin. He tangled his hands in her hair as he carefully laid them back. Happy shivered and deepened the kiss, needing to show him how she felt. Her eyelids fluttered shut as he moved his lips to her neck, dragging them across her soft skin to the spot under her ear. She moaned quietly, sliding her hands down his chest to waist, pushing off his sweatpants. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Happy Quinn," he whispered.

Happy shyly smiled, still in disbelief when he said it, although he said it all the time. "I love you too, Toby," she responded quietly.

Toby moved his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply, sliding his tongue in to meet hers and claiming every inch of her mouth. Entering her slowly, Happy let out a moan as Toby breathlessly said her name. They locked eyes and began moving. This time was different from before. It was slow, sweet, and comforting, just what they needed. A gradual buildup, before they both exploded. Even after, as they were laying there tangled together, the touching and the caressing didn't stop. Gentle, lazy kisses were placed everywhere, lips, forehead, jaw, chest - anywhere there was exposed skin. Eventually, as the sun was rising, sleep overtook them, with Happy tucked into Toby's side, and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her impossibly close. This was where they both felt safe and loved. This was where they never wanted to leave.

They were awoken a few hours later to the pinging of an incoming text on Happy's phone. Toby groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. Happy rolled away from him to check her phone. Suddenly she shot out of bed.

"Shit, I'm late!"

Toby peeked out from under his arm, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Happy rolled her eyes as she ran around the bed to the dresser to grab clothes. "It's Thursday, idiot. Every Thursday a man drops off a truckload of stuff to the junkyard. Jimmy sets it aside for me to go through first."

Toby, sleep still clouding his head, "What?"

Happy huffed. Standing next to the bed, she put her hands on her hips, clothes in her hand, "I've been doing this for almost two months now, Toby. You know this."

Toby smirked as his hand shot out, grabbing Happy's wrist, pulling her back onto the bed. She let out a small giggle as she fell.

"Yeah, I know. I just really wanted to check you out naked again before you got dressed."

Happy rolled her eyes again as Toby pulled her head down to his, capturing her lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Toby slid his hands up her arms and around to her back to pin her to him, but she pulled back. She placed a quick kiss to his lips and stood up.

"As much as I want to continue this, I can't. I have to go. Plus I have to stop by my place to get my truck."

Toby gave her a pout, "Just take my car. That would give us ten minutes." He waggled his eyebrows.

Happy felt herself start to lean back down. Before she allowed herself to rejoin him in bed though, she shook her head, took a step back, and started putting her clothes on, "Stop making this so hard. I can't take your car or my motorcycle. I wouldn't be able to bring anything back."

Toby sighed, pulling himself up to a sitting position, "You know, there is an easy solution to all of this."

Happy stopped pulling on her clothes, "And what's that?"

Toby took a deep breath, hesitating before he spoke. "Well, you're already here most of the time. So maybe you should just-"

He was interrupted by the ringing of Happy's phone. She flashed him an apologetic smile as she answered.

"Yeah?...I'm running late...No, don't do anything, I'll be there in 15...Yeah, I'll see you then."

She put the phone back down, running into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She popped her head out the door, toothbrush in her mouth.

"You were saying?" she mumbled before heading back in to spit.

Toby sighed, running his hand over his face, "Ah, never mind. Now's not the time. You're in a rush. We can talk later."

Happy walked out of the bathroom, throwing her hair into a messy ponytail. She grabbed her bag and phone before going over to Toby.

"Ok, sounds good," she says distractedly. Leaning down she gives him a quick kiss, "I'll see you at the garage later. I have to go. She's waiting."

Happy turns to rush out the door, but Toby grabs her wrist. Turning around, Happy is met with a questioning look.

"She?" Toby asks.

Happy widens her eyes, "Did I say she? I didn't mean that. I-I meant he. I have to go. "

She pulls her arm out of Toby's grasp and rushes out of the room. Over her shoulder she calls back, "Love you!"

A few seconds later, Toby hears the front door slam shut. He sits there, puzzled by Happy's reaction. He can't dwell on it for long though because his phone starts ringing. Walter is calling and needs him at the garage - something about needing his help with a personal issue. Toby doesn't really pay attention to what Walter is saying. He'll find out soon enough. As he gets ready to leave, his mind drifts back to what Happy said. Once he has it in his head, he can't seem to focus on anything else. Why would she act so strange if it was just a slip up? Grabbing his keys, he heads out to the car. He's come to the conclusion that Happy has to be hiding something from him, but he doesn't know what. He should, and wants to, talk to her about it, but he knows that might not turn out well. Happy still has issues talking to him sometimes. He pulls out on the road. Swallowing hard, Toby can't help but feel that something is going on. He can't set aside the nerves that have built up in him. He can't help but think that something bad is going to happen, he's just not sure what.


	2. Past Doubts

**Chapter 2: Past Doubts**

A few hours later, after talking Walt out of trying the speed dating game again, Toby is leaning back at his desk, feet up, wondering what he should do about Happy. He trusts her, he really does, but she's never hidden something from him. Okay, maybe there was the comedy and Chet thing, but they weren't together at the time, so he couldn't blame her for that. He knows he is making a bigger deal out of this than it probably is, but with his past, he can't help it. Toby continues running things over in his head, but it's just frustrating him more because this is one problem he can't figure out. He is pulled from his thoughts when Paige comes over, a concerned look on her face.

"Hey," she says, "what's got you so focused? You're in your own world over here."

Toby gave her a small smile and sat straight, "Just some things on my mind."

Paige leaned up against the side of his desk, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Toby smirked and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm supposed to be the shrink here."

Paige just stared at him, waiting for him to tell her what's going on.

Toby took a deep breath, not sure how much he should tell her. He and Happy tended to keep things quiet about their personal lives - Happy preferred it that way. If it was up to him, he would shout it from the rooftop. He weighed his options before deciding he needed to talk to someone about this, Happy's privacy rules be damned.

"What do you do when you think you're in one place with someone, but find out that maybe you aren't?"

Paige gave him a puzzled look, "I don't follow. Is this about you and Happy?"

Toby nodded, "One minute I think everything's great and I'm ready to take the next step, but the next has me questioning everything."

Paige took a seat across from him, "What happened?"

Toby leaned forward in his chair. Paige had picked up a few things from Toby and could see it in his eyes that he didn't know what to do. She gave him a small smile, hoping it would encourage him to talk to her.

"Happy's hiding something from me and I've got a bad feeling," he said in a rush. It was as if he was afraid he would lose his nerve to tell Paige if he took his time.

"Why do you think that? Happy's pretty quiet."

Toby leaned back again, rubbing his eyes with his hand, "This is different. She doesn't keep secrets from me and this is definitely something that's got her acting strange. She gets these random texts that send her rushing off unexpectedly. She actually just got one this morning and, trust me, after the night we had, leaving was the last thing on either of our minds."

Paige broke his gaze, slightly uncomfortable with that particular information.

"Then other times she'll get texts, and I know it's not from me, and she'll get this weird little smile on her face. I didn't think much of it, until this morning," Toby continued.

"Okay, that doesn't sound all that strange. Happy does have a life outside of Scorpion and you. It could've been her dad. Or maybe she got a taste for comedy and signed up to get jokes sent to her?"

Toby shook his head, "No, it's not her dad and it's definitely not jokes. I've asked her about them and she always says it's Jimmy from the junkyard."

Paige's smile widened and pointed a finger at Toby, "You're jealous of this Jimmy guy! You think Happy might like him more than you."

"What?," Toby exclaimed, a look of confusion passing over his face, "No way. I am not jealous of Jimmy. Trust me, I have nothing to worry about there. I've met him. He's old enough to be Happy's granddad. Plus he's been happily married for over fifty years now and has a bunch of grandkids. I am most definitely not jealous of him."

"Well then, what's the problem? I don't see anything too unusual."

"I didn't either. Until this morning." Toby trailed off as he went over everything in his head again. He was trying to see what, if anything, that he missed.

"Don't keep me waiting, what happened this morning?"

"As Happy was rushing off, she said that 'she's waiting' and when I asked her about that, she got all flustered, made up some excuse, and ran out the door. It got me thinking and I started to piece together everything I've noticed recently. I realized that Happy is hiding something and has been for awhile."

Paige leaned back in her chair, processing what she just heard. For a normal like her, nothing there would make her too suspicious, but she knew the geniuses around her processed things on a different level.

"What about this makes you nervous? I guess I'm not understanding where all your worry is coming from."

Toby sighed, "It has me rethinking everything. I mean we've been dating for almost 8 months now and everything is going great. Like I said, I'm ready to take the next step, and I thought she was too. But now, I'm not so sure. She's hiding something from me and doesn't trust me enough to tell me what it is. That changes everything. Maybe she's not as in to this relationship as I am?" Toby took a shaky breath, rubbing the nape of his neck, "It takes me back to when I was younger and my parents wouldn't tell me things and just forget that I was there. It felt like no matter what I did, I was never good enough. They never wanted me as much as I wanted them. It's part of why I became a psychiatrist so I would always know what people were thinking and feeling. But Happy's so closed off that I can't read her as well. It freaks me out."

Paige rose and came around the desk to give Toby a comforting hug, "Toby, you know Happy loves you. She wouldn't jeopardize your relationship or forget about you. I'm sure whatever she's keeping from you isn't bad. I mean, your birthday is coming up. Maybe she's planning a surprise?"

Toby looked down at his hands fidgeting in his lap, "Nah, she wouldn't do that. She doesn't understand why people make such a big deal out of birthdays. I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Paige leaned against the desk and crossed her arms, "Are you afraid she's cheating on you?"

Toby's head shot up, an incredulous look on his face, "What? No way! Oh god no! She wouldn't cheat on me."

Paige shot him a look, "Is your ego so big that you don't think she would cheat on you?"

Toby shrugged, "Well yeah, but you forget we're geniuses. We may not have all that much EQ, but we wouldn't cheat. To us, if something isn't working or is not right, we stop doing what we're doing. It's not efficient to keep something around that isn't working, so when it comes to people, we see it the same way. If the relationship has run its course and the feelings aren't there or we no longer want someone, we let it go. We don't keep it around while looking for something better. No, it's inefficient that way. Don't you remember Walter breaking up with his "girlfriend" the first day we met you? In a sense, we all work that way. So, back to your question, no, I'm, not worried Happy is cheating on me. She wouldn't do that," Toby glares at her, emphasizing his last word, "ever."

"Wow," Paige isn't quite sure what to say. She knew geniuses were different, but the way Toby just described relationships between them with the focus on efficiency instead of real feelings like a normal relationship was more than she was ever expecting.

"Tell me about it. Happy and I are learning to be in a "normal" relationship, but sometimes the brain gets in the way of normalcy," Toby said, rolling a pencil in his hand.

"So if you're not jealous and you aren't thinking the relationship is over, maybe you're just over thinking things. You're letting your past get in the way of what's right in front of you. You say you want to take the next step, but you're a self proclaimed self-saboteur. Maybe you're reading into normal actions by Happy because you're afraid of what's going to happen. You know Happy is there with you, every step of the way, and that scares you. You are finally getting everything you want and you don't know how to handle that. By creating this problem with Happy, that may or may not really exist, you can find an out, a way to run away from all the good." Paige pauses for a beat, then adds, "But, if what I'm saying isn't the truth and you really are worried, ask her about it. There's no harm in that."

Toby leaned back in his chair, "Maybe you should become a psychiatrist," he chuckled, "because you are completely right. I am way overthinking this. If anything is really going on, Happy will tell me in her own time. I don't have to think everything's going to hell over nothing. I know Happy and I know myself. She has her own way of doing things and I need to remember that. But I don't have to think the worst and turn a damn good relationship into one filled with problems just because of who I am. I just need to let it go and remember that Happy wants to be with me."

Paige smiled, "Exactly. And I'm always here to remind you of that."

Toby breathed a sigh of relief, tension rolling off his shoulders, "Thank you, Paige. I needed to talk it out. I realize that I'm being ridiculous. I'm just going to focus on moving forward with Happy."

Paige squeezed his shoulder, "Anytime."

Just then, Cabe came strolling in, an unknown man right behind him.

"Gather round, everybody," Cabe called, "we've got a case." He looked around at everyone and stopped on Toby, "Where's Happy?"

Toby rose, phone in his hand, "I'm not sure. She should be here by now. Let me go call her and see where she's at."

Cabe nodded, "Tell her to haul ass, we've got to get started right away."

Toby made his way to the door leading outside. He said he always got better reception out there, but Happy swore up and down that that wasn't possible since she had boosted the reception inside the garage herself. By now, though, it was habit for Toby to go outside. He used to do it to hide the gambling calls he made or the received calls from bookies when he first joined the team. He never wanted them to hear him feeding his addiction, even though they all knew about his problem. He shuddered thinking about that time. It had been difficult to stop, and still was, but he's glad that part of his life is behind him. Largely in part due to Happy.

He was just about to call her when he saw her truck pull in. The corners of his mouth turned upward as he made his way over to her. She smiled at him when she saw him. It was a special smile reserved just for him that lit up her entire face and added a sparkle to her eye. Toby had never seen Happy smile quite like that before they got together.

"Hey cowboy," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder, "how'd you know I was here to greet me?"

Toby's smile grew wider. He stepped closer to her, anxious to get rid of the distance between them. She may not know about his freak out earlier, but he did and he needed the reassurance that she was here with him.

"I was actually just about to call you. We have a case."

Happy looked up him and dropped her bag on the ground, "Well, here I am."

Toby placed his hand on her hip, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him. He leaned down to give her a quick hello kiss. A sigh escaped from him as the relief he felt from being near her washed over his body. He hated when they were apart, which was ridiculous, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself. Happy, herself, let a small sigh get out as she rose on the tips of her toes to get closer to Toby.

What started as an innocent kiss, quickly grew hotter and more passionate as Happy leaned into him, wrapping her hands around the back of Toby's head to play with his curls. A breathy moan escaped from Happy as their tongues tangled together. Toby reciprocated her eagerness and quickly slid his hand to her lower back to rest underneath her shirt, while the other came up to cup her head. In a matter of minutes, Toby and Happy we're both out of breath, not caring about who could have seen. Once they pulled apart, Toby pressed his forehead to Happy's. A smirk formed on his face.

"Well hello there. It seems that the junkyard turns you on."

Happy took a step back and pushed her hair behind her ears, a nervous habit Toby had noticed she did when she was about to say something out of her comfort zone, "You turn me on, Doc."

Toby chuckled, "Yeah, I think you need to go there more often."

Happy shrugged her shoulders, looked down, and kicked her foot at the gravel beneath her, "I just missed you, that's all."

Toby smiled his special, just-for-Happy-I'm-so-in-love, smile, "I never get tired of hearing you say romantic things."

Happy poked his stomach gently, "Shut it, Doc. You know I don't like to say things like that, but for you, I can make an exception...as long as you aren't a jerk about it."

Toby held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not trying to be, I swear. Honestly, I love hearing you be open with me. It means you trust me and that means the world to me."

Happy gave him a shy smile, "It's because I love you."

Toby leaned down to kiss her again, but made sure to pull back before things got out of control.

"You always taste like chocolate and raspberry when you get back on Thursdays," Toby commented.

Happy shrugged again and looked down, "Weird."

Toby chuckled again. He pulled her to him, letting his hands rest on her hips, "You know I miss you when you're away. Even if it's just for a couple hours."

Happy let her hands rest on his chest. She looked up and rolled her eyes, "It's because we're almost always together. We are rarely ever apart."

Toby let that run through his head. It was true, they spent almost all their time together. Toby loved it, but he never thought about it from Happy's point of view. Maybe it was too much for her and sometimes she just needed a break.

"Yeah, true. And I can back off if you are uncomfortable with it," he said quickly, dropping his hands from her waist and taking a step back.

Happy saw the worry flash in his eyes. Before he went too far down that way of thinking, Happy grabbed his shirt and pulled him close again, kissing him quickly. The more time she spent with him, the more she realized how many fears he had when it comes to relationships. He was constantly putting pressure on himself, berating himself when he thought he messed up. She wanted him to realize that she was happy with him and was just as invested in this relationship as he was. When she pulled back, she looked him in the eye.

"I never said that, Doc. It's quite the opposite actually. You know, for a shrink, you have a tough time reading me."

Toby shrugged, "It's because you're so good at hiding what you are thinking or feeling."

Happy broke her eye contact with him to look down, almost in embarrassment.

"I'm trying, Toby, I am. It's just hard for me."

Toby pulled her to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her back, he leaned down to kiss her head before resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I know babe, and I love that you're trying. I'm sorry if I ever make you feel embarrassed. I never want to do that. I want to be someone that you can come to and talk to about anything at any time."

He felt her nod into his chest. He squeezed her again before stepping back. He tried to lighten the mood by waggling his eyes.

"But anyways, before, I was saying that I miss you when you're away. Nights are especially bad."

A smile had returned to Happy's face. She looked up at Toby, a glint in her eyes, "Yes...," she said, intrigued.

Toby smiled, he could tell that she had an idea of where he was going with this and she liked it. He did a mental fist pump.

"Well, we are pretty much always together all the time anyway, so I was thinking, maybe we could-"

He was stopped when Paige stuck her head out the door, "Oh there you guys are. We're waiting for you to find out about the case."

Toby's head rolled back as he let out a frustrated groan. Happy smirked and nodded at Paige then started taking steps towards the garage. She took a couple steps before turning and walking backwards. An excited smile was on her face.

"Later, baby," she said, winking at Toby, "We will most definitely finish this later."

Toby, still standing there, a look of disbelief on his face for getting interrupted again, smiled and moved to catch up with her. He grabbed her hand and felt her squeeze it two times, something she had started doing recently. It was her way of reminding him. Love. You. He returned her gesture with three squeezes of his own. Love. You. Too. Toby saw the smile grow on her face and he knew they were alright. Nothing could come between them that they couldn't overcome...he hoped. But as the door shut behind them and Happy let go of his hand breaking the connection between them, Toby couldn't stop the doubt from creeping back in.


	3. Case Facts

**Chapter 3: Case Facts**

"Alright," Cabe started loudly as Toby and Happy made their way into the garage. "Now that we are all here, I'd like introduce you Matthew Boone, CEO and founder of Boone Research Industries."

The middle aged man beside Cabe nodded at the team. He had an air of superiority and control about him with his custom made suits and relaxed posture. A touch of early grey in his short brown hair creating the only sign of stress on the man. Five sets of eyes locked on him, no words being said. He shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the team. Toby, analyzing his behaviors and words, was staring at him, waiting for the man to give him clues about who he was. Walter and Happy stood there, waiting for Matthew to continue, both with a bored look on their faces. While Sylvester stayed behind the team, not wanting to get too close until he knew more.

Paige was the first to step forward to shake his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Sir. How can Scorpion help you today?"

Matthew cleared his throat and turned to the computer at his other side, "I need your help with a security issue at our main research facility. We at Boone Research Industries pride ourselves in creating the newest advancements in the technological, medical, military, and environmental fields."

"That's quite a big feat for a relatively small company like yours," Toby commented, interrupting the man as he spoke.

Matthew nodded and continued, "Yes, it is. And because of that, we often have prototypes stored on site for safekeeping. I am coming to you because I need help in updating our safe, making it impenetrable to anyone on the outside."

This time, Walter spoke up, "But you already have a team working on improved security features. Why do you need us?"

"I have reason to believe that one of my former employees is looking to steal a certain item I currently have in my possession. I don't know who, if anyone, she is working with, so I can't trust any member of my staff. I had to go out of the company for this. This is a sensitive issue that needs to stay quiet."

Walter nodded, "That's understandable. Before we move forward, we're going to need more information, both on the item you need secured and your safe."

"And if you have any information on your suspect, I'll be able to profile her, follow her actions, and we can stop her before anything happens," Toby added.

Matthew nodded and started handing the team folders, "I've already put all that information together for you in these packets. This is time sensitive, so we need to get to work right away. Agent Gallo has already informed me you are not currently working on anything else. From what I know, she is planning on stealing the item tonight."

"How do you know that?" Sly asked.

"Because tomorrow the item will no longer be at BRI. The buyer is coming into town to pick it up tomorrow morning, so tonight is her last chance. I've been keeping it on my possession to keep it safe, but I have a dinner tonight and can't take it with me. I'll have to store it in our safe, especially because I don't know who I can trust to keep it safe for me. Will you guys be able to help?"

Walter looked up from the folder he had been studying, "It seems like a fairly easy job. Happy and I should be able to secure your safe, while the rest of the team pulls information on your suspect." He looked over at Toby, "What have you got so far, Toby?"

Toby looked up, a smirk on his face, "What I've got is that this suspect, Courtney Miller, is brilliant."

Happy's head shot up and she looked over to Toby, "What did you just say?"

Toby chuckled, "No need to get jealous, honey bear, you're the only person I want."

Happy growled under her breath and continued to look at Toby, eyes wide, "Tob-"

"What do you mean, she's brilliant?" Walter asked, interrupting Happy, shooting a glare her way. He hated when their relationship got in the way of work.

"She right up there with us, 197. She has an IQ of 162 and was a low level researcher in the medical division of BRI when she was fired. While there, she made quite a few amazing discoveries that helped a lot of people both here and across the globe - AIDS research, malaria research, sanitary. You name it, she's been involved with its research. Like I said, she's brilliant."

"If she did so much, then why wasn't she higher up?" Paige asked.

"She didn't want to be," Toby stated, "Look at these pictures of her. The way she dresses in loose, plain clothing, the style of her hair, flat brown either in her face or a low pony, her smile is tight lipped, all of it suggests someone who prefers to stay under the radar. She didn't want attention drawn to her, so she was fine staying at the level she was at. As long as she got to continue her research."

"I don't understand why someone who was succeeding would want to steal from her company," Paige commented.

"That's where it gets interesting," Toby continued, "She grew up in the system, bouncing around. But when she was 17, she suddenly got adopted."

"That's pretty old to get adopted," Sly said.

Toby nodded, "It is, but they saved her. Before, she was constantly getting into trouble - trespassing, breaking and entering, small time things, most likely with a crew as bad as her. This couple adopted her and all of that stopped. She stopped breaking the law. She went to Stanford, graduated early with a degree in Microbiology and Chemistry, got a job right away and started making these amazing discoveries. The couple was older though and they both passed last year. Psychologically speaking, the people that sparked the best change in her life were gone. That causes unmeasurable grief, especially for someone who lived a life like her. It could send anyone into a downward spiral and in her case, it did."

Everyone was so caught up listening to what Toby had to say, that no one noticed Happy growing pale and the tightening of her fists. She had to sit down before anything more happened to her.

"He's correct," Matthew confirmed, "This past year has been difficult for her. She started coming in late, causing problems with other coworkers, and even threatening me, saying she deserved the money and credit for her discoveries. I couldn't have someone that unstable working for me, so I put her on paid leave until she could get better. Her threats escalated until I had to fire her. That was when she let it slip that she was planning on getting revenge and I knew she was going to steal this." He pulled up a picture of a 17th century Ming dynasty vase on the computer.

"All of this over a vase?" Sylvester asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's a very expensive vase, appraised at over $5 million. It also has sentimental value for my family. It has been passed down throughout the years starting with my four times great grandfather who found it in his travels. I would be devastated if I were to lose it."

Happy cleared her throat, "I don't know guys, this isn't really what we do. We don't deal with art. I'm not sure this is a good job for us to take."

Walter nodded, "She's right. This is an odd case for you to need us on. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing," Matthew exclaimed.

"He's lying," Toby stated, "He cast his eyes down briefly and swallowed hard right before responding. Not to mention, it is strange that a scientist would be interested in a vase of all things."

"So Mr. Boone, what are you hiding from us?" Cabe asked, putting his hand on Matthew's shoulder. A reminder that the other six people in the room don't take lightly to people who lie to team Scorpion.

Matthew shifted uncomfortably and sighed, "Alright, it's not really the vase she's after. It's this." He pulled up a picture of a micro chip. "We have buyers who are particular about the information they receive. In this case, the buyer wants the information protected as much as possible, so we've taken precautions to hide this computer chip on the vase."

"What's on this chip that's so interesting?" Sylvester asked.

"It's the formula for the cure of encephalitis. Courtney was a part of the team that discovered it and now she wants the credit and the formula for herself to sell to the highest bidder."

Toby rocked back on his heels, "Whoa, this is huge. Encephalitis causes brain inflammation and, often times, isn't caught until the virus has infected the body. We can treat the symptoms, but not the actual disease. Many times it's too late to do anything, but this," Toby leaned in to get a better look at the screen, "this could change everything. Lives everywhere will be saved."

"Exactly, and if we let Courtney steal this, we have no idea how much longer it'll be before the cure is released. We can't let that happen."

"That still doesn't explain the vase," Happy said, "Why the vase?"

Matthew shrugged, "I have no idea. The client we've been working with had those specific instructions. They are going to pay well and we've had deals like this in the past with them, so we've learned to not question it. I need this deal to take my company to the next level."

Happy scoffed, "Good to know you're in it for the people."

Matthew looked surprised someone would talk to him that way. He stumbled over his words trying to backtrack, "I - I am in this for them. For the people I mean. I - I didn't mean to make it seem like it was just for the company."

"I'm sur-" Happy started.

"Let us look everything over and figure out what we need to do, Mr. Boone," Walter interrupted Happy again. "We'll be at your facility after lunch, installing what is needed."

Matthew smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank you so much. I'm very appreciative. I will see you all later."

Cabe walked him out of the garage as the rest of the team got to work.

"Happy, you and I need to figure out the best way to quickly make this safe, well, safer. The rest of you need to get to work figuring out what you can about Courtney. Let's see if we can stop her before tonight."

Nodding, they all went to work. Before Happy made her way over to where Walter was, she stopped by Toby. He looked down and smiled at her.

"What's up, sweetie pie?"

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. She sobered quickly though, "I don't like this case."

An understanding washed over Toby's face, "This hits too close to home for you, doesn't it? It reminds you of your past."

Happy nodded, "If I hadn't joined Scorpion, who knows, that could've been me."

Toby quickly pulled her in for a hug, "Oh, baby, this could never have been you. You're so much better than this." He kissed the top of her head.

"But you don't understand, Toby, I-"

"Stop, Hap. Don't do this to yourself. I won't let you."

Happy stepped out of his embrace. Looking down, she quietly spoke, "Think Walter will kill me if I excuse myself from this case? I don't think I should be involved."

Toby tilted her head up and put his hands on her shoulders, "You can do whatever you want to do, but, if you want my opinion, we need you. You are the one with the expertise that we need. You can't let something like the maybes affect you."

"It's not just the maybes, Toby, there's more. More that you don't know."

"Maybe so, but I do know you. You don't run scared and don't start doing so now."

Happy pursed her lips and sighed, resigned to the fact that she had to do this case, "I guess you're right, but if this messes everything up, I swear I will kill someone."

Toby laughed, "It's not going to mess anything up."

Happy stared at him. Toby quit laughing and cocked his head at her. He could tell she was hiding something, but he knew now wasn't the time to ask what more she had to tell him.

"You don't know that, Doc, but I hope to hell that you're right."

Before Toby could say anything else, Happy turned on her heel and made her way over to Walter to start discussing the upgrades they could quickly add to the safe.

The next couple of hours flew by, as each person focused on the job in front of them. The quiet mutterings coming from each person was ordinary and expected. This was Scorpion in their natural habitat - focused and calm. Paige looked around at each of the team members. To an outsider, they each appeared to be ignoring the others, just focusing on what's in front of them. But she knew better. She saw the glances between Toby and Happy. She saw when Sly would find information and he'd write it down, putting it on the edge of his desk for Walter or Toby to pick up. She saw Walter and Happy working quietly together, drawing schematics or building parts. Or Toby resting his hand on Happy's back as he walked by. Sylvester taking over coding when Walter ran into a problem. All of this was done wordlessly. They had it down to a science. They were all working parts of a well oiled machine. She dread the day this all came to an end. When the family they worked so hard to become fell apart. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts out of her mind. There was no space for it there anyways.

Suddenly, an exclamation from Sylvester cut the quietness. The team walked over to his desk to see what he found.

"I've got a lead, guys."

Toby leaned over his shoulder, careful not to touch him, "This looks very promising."

"What did you find?" Paige asked. She couldn't see what everyone was agreeing on.

"Her credit card statements," Sly said, "On them, it shows that she visits a place called "Daily Grind" regularly. Like every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday regularly. The times differ though."

"There's a good chance we could find her there," Toby said, "It's a comfortable place for her. When people are facing something big, they always go to a comforting place. Cabe, I suggest you start there."

"Where and what is it?" Cabe asked.

"It's a coffee shop on the corner of Oak and Tranley," Happy spoke up.

Everyone turned their heads to look at her. They were surprised she would know someone like that. None of them had ever heard of this place.

She crossed her arms and spoke with indifference, "What? It's on the way to the junkyard. I've stopped in there a few times."

Everyone was quiet for a few beats.

"Ok then," Cabe said, breaking the awkwardness suddenly surrounding the team, "I'll take a team over there. Keep me updated if you find anything else."

"Will do," Walter nodded sharply at Cabe. He turned back to the team, "Happy and I are just about done. Toby, you'll come with us to BRI to help install the safety features. Sylvester and Paige will stay here. You two need to keep digging into her background. Everything you find can help."

As the team turned to do what was needed, Toby followed Happy to her space. When they were hidden behind a wall, he reached out and snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her back flush against his front. His other hand stroked up and down her arm softly.

"Doc," she admonished, "we're at work, not to mention on a time schedule." She didn't pull away though.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear teasingly, "Happy Quinn visits a froo-froo coffee shop? I never thought I'd see the day."

Happy smiled and turned her head slightly to look up at him, "Hey, I like to indulge every now and then. I'm not always a badass."

Toby chuckled, "Yes you are, sweetheart," he kissed the side of her neck, "but you're my badass."

"And you're so possessive," she said, then dropped her voice so when she spoke it was low and breathy, "But I like it. It makes me want to do certain things." She quickly turned around in his arms and pulled his head down for a quick, hot kiss. "But we've got to be somewhere. Oh well." She shrugged and pulled out of his embrace.

"Happy," he whined at her retreating back, "that's not fair!"

Happy's laughter filled the air. She turned over her shoulder, shooting a glance at Toby, "All's fair in love and war, baby. You started it and I just finished it."

Toby couldn't help but smile. God he loved that he got to see her like this - light, playful, carefree. It was a special treat that he never expected when he first met her. She only ever showed this side of herself to him. Damn, he was a lucky guy. He internally puffed his chest as he grabbed his bag and made his way out to the car where Walter was waiting.

Once they arrived at Boone Research Industries, they were ushered inside to where the safe was located. Toby could tell the earlier tension had returned to Happy. He stepped behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he tried to squeeze some of the tension out. Happy quickly stepped away and glared at him.

"Now's not the time, Doc. We have work to do. Stop."

Toby pulled her aside, away from the interested ears of Matthew and Walter. "Listen, you need to relax Happy. You're not going to do your best work if you're tense. Just stop thinking about why you're here right now. This is not about your past. You can dwell all you want on it later at home, but now you have to push it aside. I know how hard that is, trust me."

She sighed, "You're right. Fine, lets get this over with. The quicker we get this done, the quicker I can go home."

Toby couldn't help himself, he needed to see her smile, so he leaned down and quietly asked, "With me, I hope?"

Happy smirked and jabbed him in the stomach, "Yes, you big dork, with you."

Toby feigned relief as he wiped his forehead, "Phew, I was worried there."

Happy giggled, "Oh god, why am I with you?"

Toby shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? But I sure am glad."

"Me too," Happy said quietly. She grabbed his hand, giving it two quick squeezes as they made their way back to where Matthew was showing Walter the safe.

"As you can see, I've already taken steps to make the safe harder to enter," Matthew pointed to a screen next to the safe door. "This hand sensor reads not only fingerprints and palm lines, but also predetermined unique pressure. For instance, when programming a new hand print into the system, the person will decide which part of the hand they want to add pressure, like the first two fingers. Then each time they come, their fingerprints and palm prints will be read, as well where they are putting pressure. If the pressure is not right, the safe won't open."

Happy let out a harsh laugh, "Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous. Anyone with half a brain knows how to trick something like that."

As Happy was speaking, she felt a slight pressure to the small of her back. She turned her head slightly to see Toby standing there. He shook his head almost imperceptibly and shot her a look that told her to stop and back off. She turned back and saw both Matthew and Walter standing there uncomfortably, not sure what to do next. She fisted her hands and took a deep breath.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. My bad. I'll stay quiet now," Happy said, an edge still to her voice.

Matthew nodded and turned back to Walter, leading him inside the safe. Happy went to follow, but was stopped when she felt a slight tug on her shirt. As Toby passed by her, he mutter under his breath.

"Relax Happy. I think you and I need to have a talk later about all of this."

Happy just narrowed her eyes at his figure walking away. That was not a conversation she was looking forward to. She followed behind the others. She walked in to Walter telling Matthew about their plans.

"Mr. Boone, unfortunately, since this was such short notice, we don't have the time to do a major overhaul of the safe. What we can do, though, is add a few features inside the safe making it harder for a thief to get away."

Happy chimed in. She had the most experience with safes, so she knew what she was talking about. "Your biggest weakness is your security system. That includes the alarms and the cameras. All of this is connected on the same power source. This can be exploited and used to the thief's advantage. By shutting down the electricity, they have time to get to where they need to go. This is something that cannot be quickly changed."

Matthew was surprised to hear how vulnerable his system was, "Well what can I do? I have to protect this information."

"Since you already have motion detectors, heat sensors, and cameras set up on the outside," Walter said, "what we can do is set up a new system on the inside. This includes cameras and heat sensors, among other things. This security system will be on a different electricity source and since it will be new, there is no way to know about it, so it won't be shut down."

"If we would have had more time, we could have updated your safe to contain hydraulic stands that could only be lowered and raised with the correct code. Or even set up a program that was based on the weight distribution of an item where the only way to remove something would be by manually overriding the weight. We could've even added a step analysis program that reads how someone walks. Something like these would require calibrations though, and we don't have time for that," Happy added.

Toby chimed in, "What we can do is not necessarily keep a person out, but instead keep them locked in for long enough to be caught."

"Do what you need to do," Matthew said, "I trust you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to business."

Once Matthew left them, the team got started. They worked quickly and efficiently to update the safe. Happy kept quiet and just focused on the job. No more outbursts or tension filled moments from her. They rigged the door with a magnet and spring system that automatically shut the door behind anyone who entered. The only way to get out was to release the magnets with a code that only Matthew and other higher ups would know. The code software Walter designed was unhackable in a short period of time. Even for someone like Walter or Sylvester it would take hours. They were also able to set up the new security cameras and heat sensors in the safe, feeding that information directly to security. The only difference was that is was on a different system than the rest of the security features. There would be constant eyes on the inside of the room. Happy had even designed a new, complicated lock with 12 tumblers that the most skilled lock picker would have trouble with. This was added to the outside of the box containing the vase.

Just as they were finishing up the security cameras, Matthew came back informing them that he had to leave and place the vase in the safe. Walter quickly went over everything with Matthew, while Happy and Toby double checked everything.

"Hey Doc, come over here and check this out," Happy said, looking up at the ceiling.

Toby followed her eyes and saw an air vent. They had not seen it before.

"Do you think that'll be a problem?" Toby asked.

"I'm not sure. It's hard to see and high up, but it is large enough for a person."

"Well we don't have time to change it or lock it up."

Matthew and Walter came over to join them.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Matthew began, "We have security precautions in our vents from awhile ago. And the person who designed the safe made it almost impossible to see the vent unless you were directly underneath it. Plus, with all your other features you've added, I'm confident that we'll be safe."

"If you say so," Happy muttered, rolling her eyes.

Toby nudged her arm with his to quiet her.

"I appreciate everything you've done. Now, I'm sorry, but I must rush off. My head of security will see you out."

Matthew shook Walter's hand before quickly walking away. Once he had disappeared, Happy sighed and leaned into Toby's side, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulders. It had been a highly emotional and tension filled day, something she wasn't used to. She was glad to have Toby by her side, his strength and understanding comforting her. She laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes for a few moments. It reminded her of what she had in her life and how her past doesn't define her, even though she let it from time to time. When she opened her eyes she saw Toby looking down at her, a look of love on his face. She raised on the tips of her toes to give him a quick kiss, Walter's work rules ignored. Toby smiled, surprised by her show of affection.

"Ready to get out of here, love?" Toby whispered.

Happy smiled before kissing him again. She wanted to thank him for being there for her today when she wasn't herself, but she couldn't express that with words.

"You have no idea," she said, wrapping her arm around his waist, "How about Chinese for dinner?"

They started walking down the hall, arms still wrapped around one another. For that moment, all was good. Toby could see she was still struggling with something, but he decided to stay quiet for the time being. He just wanted to spend his night with her, forgetting about all the troubles they had. He squeezed her tighter to his side.

"That sounds great."

 **Note: Next chapter is the very beginning of the angst, if you're wondering when it'll be here :-)**


	4. Surprising Twists

**Chapter 4: Surprising Twists**

 _The team finds out their job isn't over and Happy's secret comes out, leaving Toby with the shock of his life._

When Toby and Happy arrived at Toby's apartment, Happy breathed a sigh a relief. The day was finally over and she could put the thoughts she had earlier out of her mind. They showered, separately much to Toby's dismay, and ordered their takeout like it was just another night; Happy pretending everything was alright. But she knew it wasn't; she could feel the tension building in her body and the worries from earlier threatening to flood back. She tried to curl up next to Toby for a marathon of mindless television, but Happy couldn't relax. No matter what she did, the day, the case, and the things Toby didn't know kept running through her head. She wanted to explain everything to Toby, but she wasn't ready. She didn't have the right words to say, so instead, she tried distracting herself by taking apart appliances and putting them back together again. It would work, but only for the moment. Then she was up again, looking for something new to fiddle with. All of her up and down and pacing was starting to annoy Toby. He just wanted to sit back and watch TV, but with Happy acting like she was, it was impossible.

"Will you please stop, Happy?" Toby groaned, throwing the empty Chinese carton at her, "You're making me dizzy watching you pace in circles."

Happy shot him a glare, telling him with her eyes to shut up. Toby didn't seem to care.

"I get it, Hap. This girl is a genius and you're worried we won't be able to stop her. You're not used to failing, but with someone as brilliant as her, it might happen. She had more time than us to prepare. Time combined with her brain is a difficult challenge for us. But we've done all we can, so now it's time to stop thinking about it. We might not get her," Toby shrugged, "but I, for one, hope we do. I would love to talk over her discoveries with her. What she's done is absolutely amazing. I've never met another genius who's interested in medical stuff like me before. We could have some riveting conversations. I hope-"

"Ok, you can shut up about her now," Happy growled, "I get it, she's smart."

"Genius," Toby corrected her.

Happy gave him a look that could kill. Toby had the decency to look ashamed.

"You know you're it for me, right? I love you, no one else," Toby said, trying to comfort her.

"Shut it, Doc, I'm already on edge and I don't need you pushing me over."

Understanding washed over Toby, "This isn't about if we catch her, is it?"

"Great observational skills, Doc," Happy snipped back.

They were silent for a few moments, both trying to figure out what to say. Happy felt bad that she snapped at him, none of this was his fault, but she couldn't find the words to apologize. Toby wanted to comfort her, but when she acted like this, distant and distracted, he didn't know how to do that. He weighed his next words carefully, not wanting to anger her. When Toby finally spoke, his voice was gentle.

"Look, I understand what you're dealing with. This girl was dealt a bad hand that

reminds you of yourself. And now you were hired to help catch her. That's unsettling to you because she's just surviving, something you used to do. It bothers you to have to be a part of taking her down and further ruining her life."

Happy stopped pacing and stared at Toby. As he was talking, her face hardened as she tried to shut down the emotions threatening to spill over.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Toby."

Toby gave her a small and, what he hoped, encouraging smile, "Then tell me. Happy, we need to talk so I can help you. You're not alone."

Happy started pacing again, "I don't want to talk right now I just need some time to process everything myself."

Toby chuckled, "You can't do that to yourself. You're going to drive yourself, not to mention me, crazy with constantly thinking about how it could've been you if you didn't find us."

"But-" Happy began.

She was interrupted when Toby grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap. He started rubbing her back lightly.

"Hey, settle down. The job is over," he said gently.

Happy sighed, leaning into him slightly, "I can't."

Toby leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the neck, his hand ghosting gently over her stomach. He moved so his lips were by her ear, tickling it when he whispered, "I guess I need to distract you then."

Happy's eyes fluttered shut, "You might have to do just that," came her breathy response. She leaned further into him knowing he was the perfect distraction.

Toby gently bit her ear then moved his lips to the sensitive spot under her ear, lightly nipping his way down to her collar bone. Happy let a shiver move through her, a small moan escaping as Toby paid attention to her neck. She rolled her head to the side, allowing him more access, which he greedily took. He dragged his lips across her soft skin to her lips and pressed them together in the gentlest of kisses. Happy, now completely distracted, shifted to straddle him, the thin sleep shorts she had on not creating much of a barrier. She rested her arms on his shoulders, hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He moved his hand to her waist under her shirt, gently rubbing back and forth on her skin with his thumb. Tangled in her hair, his other hand pulled her head back down for a searing kiss. Just as Happy was deepening the kiss, Toby pulled back, leaving a very confused Happy wanting more.

He grinned when she let out a whine. Before he spoke, he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the tip of her nose. Happy scrunched her face at him, annoyed that he stopped when he did. She tried to pull his head back to hers, but Toby held back. So she settled for placing her lips over his pulse point, sucking gently.

"Just a sec, babe," he laughed, pushing her back, "I've got something for you."

Toby, one hand still on Happy's skin drawing patterns, reached behind the couch with his other to the table behind it and grabbed a small gift box with a light purple bow on top. Happy looked at him suspiciously. It wasn't a special day and she had specifically told him no gifts for no reason. But Toby didn't give anything away. He sat there, poker face in place. Happy carefully opened it and inside there was a key. She pulled it out and saw that it was actually a key to his place.

Happy looked at Toby, confusion clouding her face. "Why did you give me a key? I already have one."

Toby took a deep breath, the grip on her back growing tighter. Happy had never seen him this nervous before. She waited patiently for him to answer. After what felt like forever, Toby cleared his throat and spoke, "I know you already have a key, but I want this to become your key. Your only key." He paused briefly before continuing, "I've been thinking about this for awhile and I could never find the right time, but I can't wait any longer, so here I am, asking if you will please move in with me?"

The sharp intake of breath was the only sound Happy made as she stared at him with wide eyes, uncertain what to say. When she locked eyes with him, she saw the depths of love Toby had for her and it made her think about their time together. Happy closed her eyes and let a small smile form on her face. She thought about how being here with him felt more like a home than she'd ever had. She thought about the little things he did to make her feel special, the notes he left when he had to go or buying her favorite cereal. She thought about how when she made coffee earlier that night, he had moved the beans to a lower shelf so she could reach. Then she remembered how empty she was before she met him, how lonely she felt now when he wasn't around, and how she couldn't sleep unless he was next to her. But, her smile grew bigger as she remembered how good she felt when he wrapped her in his arms at random times during the day. She thought about the jolt of excitement that went through her every time he touched her, be it a brush of the arms or a passionate kiss. Wherever he was, she wanted to be. Her decision was an easy one. She opened her eyes and saw him still staring at her, nerves starting to show on his face.

"Okay," Happy said quietly, leaning in to kiss him gently.

When she pulled back, they wore the same wide grin expression.

"Really?" Toby asked, apprehension lacing his voice.

"Yes, of course, you big dork. I think this is the best idea you've ever had."

Toby sighed in relief and pulled her in for a hug, "I thought you were going to say no. You were quiet for so long."

Happy smiled her shy smile and pulled back to look at him, to make him see she was ready to take this step, "I was just thinking of how special you make me feel, why I want to do this, why I love you. I've never been happier than when I'm with you."

"I love you too," Toby whispered, pulling Happy closer, peppering her face with small kisses.

Happy giggled as Toby started getting sloppy. She shoved him away from her playfully. Toby sat back against the couch, hands resting on Happy's hips. He looked at her intensely, a mixture of surprise and awestruck. Happy cocked her head, shooting a questioning look his way.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Shaking his head, Toby smiled at her, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Toby," she warned.

Toby let out a laugh, "It's nothing, I swear. I was just thinking how surprising it is that you're laughing after making such a big life changing decision. Just a few months ago, you would've run and hid from me, but now, that's not the case. It makes me happy, that's all."

Happy shrugged, "It feels right. I'm not scared of moving forward with you any more."

Toby didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Happy could tell by the look on his face that what she said affected him. He had never looked happier. She leaned in for a lingering kiss. Neither one moved to deepen it, instead they were satisfied just being close. When Happy pulled back, she shifted again so she was sitting sideways on him. She nestled into him, snaking her arm around his waist. The gentle up and down of his chest making her sleepy. Turning her head, she looked up at him, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. Unable to resist, Toby leaned down and captured her lips with his own again. It was long but gentle, and when they broke, they shared a smile full of promises for the future. Happy let out a long contented sigh and rested her head on his shoulder once again.

Happy didn't know how long they sat there, content just to be holding one another, no thoughts of the day ruining the moment. Eventually, though, Toby stood up with Happy in his arms and started walking toward the bedroom.

"Hey," she said sleepily, "what're you doing?"

Toby kissed the side of her head, "Taking you to bed. You're going to pass out any second now."

Happy, her sleepy state influencing her, pouted. A little scowl formed on her face, eyebrows furrowed. Toby couldn't help but laugh.

"Is Happy Quinn actually pouting?"

If Toby hadn't been carrying her, Happy would have crossed her arms. When she was tired, there was no filter and if she wanted to pout, she would do so. The same with her words. She said whatever was on her mind.

"I don't want to go to sleep."

Toby shook his head slightly setting her down on the bed, "But Hap, you-"

"I said no," Happy interrupted, rising to her knees, looping her arms around his neck. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I want to celebrate. I want to get laid."

Toby's hands tightened on her waist, pulling her body flush with his.

"That is a much better idea than sleep," he breathed before pushing her down on the bed to kiss her properly.

Happy smiled in satisfaction against his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips against his. He let out a moan. Yeah, Happy decided, she was going to like this living together thing.

* * *

Toby woke early the next morning, just as the sun was rising. He'd had a bad dream and couldn't shake the feeling of dread from it. He dreamt that he and Happy were walking on the beach hand in hand, watching the waves hit the shore. Out of nowhere, a person came running through them, breaking their connection right as a massive wave came to shore. The strength of the wave pulled Toby out to sea where he struggled against it, trying to make his way back to Happy. She was calling out to him, begging him to listen to her, to trust what she had to say, but he wasn't listening. He continued to struggle and kept being pulled further and further away from Happy. This person who had broken their connection was standing there, watching everything take place, guilt shrouding their face.

Before the dream ended, Toby woke with a start, gasping for breath, and reaching for Happy. He sighed in relief when he saw her still there. He felt himself start to calm as he took in her peaceful, sleeping figure. Toby reached out to push aside the hair that had fallen on to her face and felt himself smile. Slowly he trailed his fingers down her back, the connection grounding him back in reality. She had a small smile on her face as she slept. Seeing her like this helped him to relax. He settled back down into bed, not quite ready to leave her side yet to start the day. Happy rolled over in her sleep, curling into Toby's side. Toby always smiled when she did this. For someone who used to claim she didn't need anyone, she loved to get as close as possible. Toby turned his head to kiss the top of hers. He closed his eyes, thankful she was there with him.

Just as Toby was dozing off, the phone on the bedside table began to buzz. Toby reached for it before it woke Happy.

"Hello?" he whispered into the phone. He glanced over to Happy, glad to see she hadn't even stirred. That made his smile grow bigger. Happy used to say she was a light sleeper, a habit she'd picked up from years in the system. But, the more nights Toby spent with her, the more she allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

"Toby? We've got a problem." Walter was on the line.

Toby rubbed his eyes with his hand, "And what's so important that you had to call so early, Walt?"

"Courtney Miller got away last night. And she has the vase."

"Shit."

"Yes, and now we need to find her before she disappears for good. I need you to come in and see if there was anything we missed yesterday that would help us find her."

"Yeah, of course. Let me wake up Happy and we'll be on our way in fifteen minutes," Toby said as he sat up, extracting himself from Happy's grip.

"No, don't do that."

"What?" Toby asked surprised.

"This case has her bothered, which distracts you. I need you at your best. Besides, we don't need her skill set right now."

"Walt, I don't like this."

"Me either, but time is being wasted. We need to find Courtney quickly and in order to do that, you need to be focused one hundred percent."

Toby sighed, "Fine, I'll be there soon, but if she's mad, I'm sending her your way."

"Duly noted. See you soon."

Toby got out of bed and quickly got ready to leave. He didn't like leaving Happy behind like this, but Walter was right. He was distracted yesterday because of her. If it wasn't from his own self-conscious doubts from something she did, it was from how she was acting. His game was off and if they were going to get this formula back, he needed no distractions.

Toby pulled out a pad of paper and wrote Happy a quick note.

 _Walt called. I'm needed at the garage. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. Maybe tonight we should go get some of your stuff, because you're moving in! :D (I don't know if you can tell, but I'm pretty excited) I love you...don't be too mad at me. XOXO_

He placed the note on his pillow for her to find when she woke then leaned over to kiss her head. He quietly left the apartment, determined to find where the quiet, unassuming Ms. Courtney Miller was.

* * *

"Ahh!" Toby growled in frustration, throwing his pen down. He had been at the garage for over 5 hours now, going over every single piece of information they had on Courtney, which wasn't much, and he still hadn't found anything that would help them. Every single piece of knowledge they had gave minimum information about her and nothing about her whereabouts. Toby came to the conclusion that this girl knew what she was doing in keeping herself under wraps. It was as if every move she made was calculated, ensuring that nothing got out that she didn't want.

It was clear now that Courtney Miller was a con-artist and a brilliant one at that. Most people make unconscious mistakes and Toby could see them, but not her. No one even remembered her at the coffee shop when Cabe questioned the employees yesterday, a sure sign that she was as good as Toby feared. There was no finding her if she didn't want to be found. Toby used to think something like that was foolish and anyone could be found through their behaviors and patterns, but he was finally admitting he was wrong. With a brain like hers, Courtney could disappear and recreate herself somewhere new; no one would ever know.

Toby groaned, placing his head in his hands. He didn't like this feeling of failure. It wasn't something he was used to - at least not in recent years. The quiet clacking of the keyboards where Sylvester and Walter were working, trying to find anything, was starting to get on Toby's nerves, as was the quiet mutterings between Paige and Cabe while they went over the statements from people who worked closely with Courtney. It was yet another reminder of what Toby and the team had done wrong. At times like these, Toby craved to gamble, to go to a familiar place where he knew he couldn't fail. His hand started to twitch, a sign Toby needed a distraction or else he was going to break his promise to Happy. He tried distracting himself from these thoughts by looking over his papers yet again, but the twitch just got stronger.

Suddenly, like his saving grace, his phone lit up with a text from Happy. He sighed in relief. Even a simple text from her was enough to calm his cravings, to remember his promise. He picked his phone up, welcoming the distraction.

 _Happy: Curtis, next time you leave for work without waking me, your ass is on the couch. Got it?_

Toby smiled. Her response was less angry than he thought it would be.

 _Toby: Loud and clear, my sweet pea. I hate that I'm here and you're not. I need a distraction._

Toby knew that Happy would understand what he meant. She had seen first hand how difficult of time Toby had and told him that anytime he was struggling, he just had to let her know. She was there for him.

 _Happy: How's this for a distraction?_

She had texted along with a picture. Toby opened it and saw a pile of suitcases laying on his bed. His smiled grew larger.

 _Toby: Is that what I think it is?_

 _Happy: Sure is. I talked to my landlord and he's letting me out of my agreement early. I have until the weekend to move out, but since I had the morning off I decided to get started._

 _Toby: You have no idea how happy this makes me. What all have you moved?_

 _Happy: Just my clothes, tools, and some personal things. I'm packing up everything small now and will drop it off at your place before I come in to the garage. I don't have much stuff, so all that will be left is my furniture, but you can help with that._

 _Toby: OUR place babe. And stop, I know you're rolling your eyes. You know I'm right, you can't deny that._

 _Happy: Shut it, idiot._

 _Toby: Say it or I'll keep bothering you._

 _Happy: No_

 _Toby: Saaaaaay iiiiit!_

 _Happy: Stop_

 _Toby: Pretty please? With a cherry on top? (I'm doing my best puppy face right now)_

 _Happy: Fine, our place. I'll be dropping my stuff off at our place before I come in._

 _Toby: :D You're the best. I love you_

 _Happy: Yeah, yeah, I know. Now get back to work, I have stuff to do._

 _Toby: Yes ma'am. See you later lovebug._

 _Happy: See ya...and don't ever call me that again._

Toby let out a laugh and put his phone down. Happy had made his day considerably better. The twitch in his hand was gone and all thoughts of gambling had left. He hummed to himself as he picked up his work again. This time, he was determined to find something they hadn't before.

* * *

An hour later, Toby was fully engrossed in his work when he heard the door to the garage open. Happy had just texted that she was going to be another ten minutes at least, so it couldn't have been her. He looked up to see who had come in. His mouth dropped, as well as the papers and pen in his hand, when he got a look at the person walking his way. It was a petite women with styled long blonde hair. Her eyes, a dark blue, framed by smokey make up, stood out and captured his own. This woman screamed for attention, and got it, with her leather jacket, fitted tank, and painted on jeans. Her small figure appear taller as she got close, thanks to the heeled boots she wore to give her height. Toby was dumbstruck; for once in his life he was at a loss for words.

"Holy crap," he muttered, "No way."

The woman smirked, "Looks can be deceiving, Dr. Curtis." Her voice was light and melodic, catching the attention of everyone else in the garage.

"But-but, this is the last place you should be. You've got a lot of nerve," Toby sputtered.

"No, this is the first place I should be," she responded.

"You're Courtney Miller," he exclaimed, "We're trying to find you."

Courtney shrugged, "Well here I am. You don't have to look any farther."

"Why? Why are you here?" Toby asked, still in shock that the woman in front of him was Courtney Miller. She looked and acted nothing like what he had profiled. She was the exact opposite. Which now made sense why he couldn't figure out anything about her.

"I need your help."

Walter, who had come to see what was going on, scoffed, "We were hired to stop you. Why would you even think we would help you?"

Courtney looked directly in Walter's eyes, "Because we were all fooled. Matthew Boone is the person you need to stop."

"Excuse me?" Paige said, "Why would we need to stop Matthew?"

"He's been lying to you. Almost everything he said about me was false. I was fired because I was trying to protect lives. I had always been quiet while at work, a work persona I had created for myself. But when I found out what Matthew was going to do, I had to stop him."

"What is he going to do?"

"He's going to sell virus to the highest bidder. That formula to stop the encephalitis virus can be slightly altered creating a deadly virus that causes encephalitis, not cures it. The men who want to buy this information are not afraid to kill people who get in their way. It could lead to a genocide. I needed to steal that vase before he could sell it, but I was too late. I had heard a little about you and decided to get you all involved."

"Get us involved? What do you mean? Sly questioned.

Before Courtney could answer, Toby, who had been observing her the whole time, spoke up, "The way you were wringing your hands just now and then putting them in your coat pocket, not to mention the rapid blinking what Sylvester asked you his question, indicates that you are hiding something from us, and I want to know what it is."

Courtney huffed at Toby's accusation, "You just shifted on your feet and blinked yourself, does that mean you're hiding something? No, dimwit! It means you move and blink...like a normal person."

Sylvester let out a loud laugh, "She's like a blonde Happy! I like her."

Toby didn't smile, he continued to stare at their visitor, "Anger and avoidance, she's definitely hiding something."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Listen here buddy-"

She was interrupted by Happy coming into the garage, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Who the hell is parked in my spot? I swear I will-" she trailed off when she saw Courtney standing there.

Courtney turned around to face Happy, a smile in place, "Hey sis. Long time no see."

 **Notes: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I really hope you like it! I would love feedback on what you think. And if you have any ideas, just send them my way. Thanks for reading so far!**


	5. Discovering the Truth

**Chapter 5: Discovering the Truth**

 _Toby deals with Happy's secret and the team decides what to do next_

 **Note: I'm sorry, please don't hate me.**

The whole team stood still, shocked by what they had just heard. Confusion clouded their faces as they looked back and forth between Happy and Courtney.

Toby's head whipped around to stare at Happy who had moved to stand by his side. Shock covered his face, "Sis? You have a sister?"

Happy shifted closer to Toby and glanced his way, a guilty look on her face. She ignored Toby's question and quickly looked back to Courtney, "What are you doing here? I thought you skipped town?"

Toby, still not having processed what just happened, spoke again, "Wait a minute, you have a sister?" Toby's voice rose as anger started seeping in.

Courtney rolled her eyes and answered for a very uncomfortable Happy, "Foster care, long story, I'll tell you later if she won't. I can tell you're all stunned," she looked at Toby, "but you, you're mad. I mean, I would be too, especially since you've been sleeping with her for the past 8 months." Courtney looked to Happy and shrugged, "I was wrong. Guess it's nothing. It really is just a lay."

Happy fisted her hands by her side and ground her teeth, "Shut it, Court."

"Excuse me?" Toby said, taking a step back in surprise. He looked over at Happy, guilt on her face the only thing he saw. "Tell me that's not true, Hap," he whispered haggardly, his stomach dropping.

"Now is not the time, Doc," she responded quietly. She reached for his hand, but he took a step away from her. Pain flashed on both of their faces. Happy turned back to Courtney, ice in her voice when she spoke, "Why are you here Court? All this time, you've never mentioned anything about this. Not even remotely."

Courtney's body posture relaxed when she turned to Happy. When she answered, her voice was softer, quieter. "I didn't want you involved. I value our relationship too much to ruin it. It has been like the old days."

Happy let a small smile form on her face as Courtney talked. It was plain to see that Happy had fond memories with this woman. Toby's face, however, grew harder as Courtney talked. He thought there was nothing else that could be said that would surprise him, but each time he was left more astonished than before.

"Wait," Toby interjected, holding his hand up to shush Courtney. He looked at Happy again, "You've been in contact with her and," he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "just never thought to mention it?"

Happy tried to take a step closer to Toby, but when she moved forward, he moved back. She looked down at her hands, wringing them nervously.

"It wasn't a big deal, and it has only been a little while."

All of a sudden Toby looked like a lightbulb went off in his head. His eyes widened and his face turned accusatory, "Every Thursday morning! You say you're going to the junkyard, but you always come back smelling like coffee and tasting like raspberry."

"It's the chocolate raspberry scones. She is obsessed," Courtney commented like there wasn't any tension in the room.

Toby took a step forward and lowered his voice, "You've been lying to me this whole time? Do you not trust me?"

Happy looked at him, the sorry evident in her eyes, but her face, a mask of stone, "Not. Now. Doc. Later," she gave him a pointed look, "We will talk about this in private."

Toby ran his hands through his hair. The next words that left his mouth were calm, too calm, and quiet, almost as if he were giving up, "You know what? No, we won't. I'm leaving."

He started walking to the door, not bothering to look back even when Happy called after him, pain and sorrow lacing her voice. It was only when Walter called out to him that he stopped to listen what Walter had to say.

"Toby, stop. We need you on this. You're the only one who can figure out if what she's saying is the truth or not."

Toby turned and looked directly at Happy, his voice was full of ice when he responded, "Apparently I'm not so good at figuring that out now."

Happy bit back a growl, "Doc-"

She was interrupted by Paige walking over to Toby and pulling him by the arm to talk to him in private.

Paige squeezed Toby's hand as she spoke, "Toby, I know you're hurt, but you have to put that aside and do your job. I never thought I would say this, but put your EQ away and use your IQ. We need you now."

Toby looked over Paige's shoulder at Happy once again. She was staring at him, a mixture of anger and sadness had settled on her face. Part of Toby wanted to wrap her in a hug and forget everything he had just heard from Courtney, and in few words herself from Happy. But there was another part, a stronger part that wanted to scream and yell and have a full blown fight with Happy for ripping his heart out and then stomping on it. He looked back at Paige and saw her encouraging smile. The squeeze of his hand with her own was a reminder that she was there for him, to help him in whatever way possible, they just had to get through this first. He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes.

"Fine, she has my attention for the next 10 minutes, then I need some space before I say or do anything I regret."

"Fair enough."

Toby and Paige walked back to join the group who had moved to sit at the table. Paige sat first, leaving Toby the only open seat, which happened to be right next to Happy. He groaned silently, but made his way over. He knew now was not the time to delve into personal issues. Instead, he had to ignore it. As he sat, Happy brushed her hand against his leg. He shifted further away from her. It pained him to do so, but what he had heard earlier brought back horrible thoughts and feelings from his past. His head was running over every moment that he ever felt that he was a nobody or a disappointment, all the times his world fell from under his feet, all the times the people who said they loved him let him down. It was like he was a nine year old boy again, but this time he couldn't run to his room and cry or get lost in book. No, this time he had to hold it together, pretend that his world wasn't crumbling down around him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Paige finally spoke up, "Okay, how about we introduce ourselves to you before you begin? I'm-"

"There's no need," Courtney interrupted, "I already know about all of you." She looked to Toby first, "You're Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, the behaviorist who's shagging my sis-"

Happy tensed up at that and practically shouted, interrupting her, "Courtney! No more!"

But Courtney ignored her and continued around the table, "Walter, Mr. 197, the man with the plan. Sylvester, mathematician extraordinaire. Paige, the translator, and Cabe, the handler."

Toby looked at the woman beside him, "Wow, Happy. She sure sure does know a lot about us." He turned his head to look at Courtney, "Too bad we can't say the same, Courtney, if that really is your name."

"It is," Courtney responded, "There's a lot I have lied about, but my name's not one. Let me tell you my side of what happened last night and you can decide for yourselves if you'll turn me in or help me. That's all I ask."

The team nodded and listened as she spoke about what happened the night before.

"I went to Boone Research Industries last night to steal the vase with the microchip, as you know. It was supposed to be easy, but I didn't know Matthew was smart enough to figure out when I'd come for it. All it took was a quick short to the system, just a flicker of the lights. That causes the system to reset, giving me 5 minutes of no security. I just had to loop the cameras, making it look like everything was normal. I knew those guards were not going to get up to check. To get into the safe, I knew the combo, but the hand reader was new," Courtney rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, "That was more of nuisance than anything. It created just a minor time setback. I knew, as well as you do," she looked at Happy and smirked, "that opening up the reader and crossing the wires messes up the computer, allowing any handprint to be used to open the safe."

"I told him it was stupid to have," Happy mumbled under her breath.

Courtney laughed and continued, "I was worried, though, when I got in the safe and the door slammed shut behind me. That was smart, Hap. By adding the spring to the door, it guaranteed having to know a combo to get out, which I unfortunately didn't have. And there was no way to hack it with my tools. I thought I was stuck. I was starting to panic when I saw the cameras you had set up. I knew they were on a different system, that's how people like us think. I knew I only had a matter of minutes before the guards were there. But then I saw the vent above me." Courtney waggled her finger at Happy, "You're slipping sis, if you didn't notice that. You forgot to put any extra security on that. Once I got the vase. I just had to pull myself up and crawl through the vent. It didn't matter if I set off any alarms now. They knew I was there and I was already on my way out. But then I got home and saw that this was a fake. The chip with the information on it isn't on this vase. Matthew Boone duped us all. He still has the vase, meaning everyone is in danger."

Toby continued to sit silently and observe Courtney as the rest of the team asked questions.

"How did you know the vase was a fake?" Walter asked.

"The glaze. There was modern day glaze on the vase I stole and I've seen the original vase in person. In dark lighting, it's hard to tell, but once I could examine it, it was as plain as day."

"How did you know how to do all that?" Sylvester asked. He was amazed by what Courtney could do.

"You're forgetting that I was there when Happy learned a lot of what she knows. She may understand it better than me, but I know enough."

"So, Matthew knew that you knew what he was doing. So he came to us to catch you so you wouldn't get away with it. But then for added safety, he kept the vase with him?" Paige asked, trying to make sense of everything.

"Yes and no. I don't believe that he ever intended to keep the vase in the safe. He knew I'd be watching and waiting for the right moment. So he hired you to make it seem like he was taking the precautions necessary. He knew that wouldn't stop me from trying and this way, if I was caught, a threat to him and his money was gone."

"But why would Toby not have seen that Matthew was lying? Is he that skilled at it?" Cabe spoke up.

"No, but what he was saying was partially true. He didn't necessarily lie, but just omit some of the facts. What he told you about me, he truly believed. Plus when you aren't expecting someone to lie, it becomes harder to see the giveaways. Toby had no reason to believe that Matthew was saying anything but the truth and if he was just the slightest bit distracted, he might have missed them."

Paige cocked her head, confusion on her face, "What do you mean he told the partial truth?"

Courtney looked at Happy questioningly. Happy gave a little nod of her head before looking down at the table.

Courtney took a deep breath and began, "I've know Happy since we were 13, so she can vouch for me. But the record Matthew gave to you, was the record I gave to him. I met Happy when we were at the same foster house and we instantly clicked. Neither of us had met another genius before and it was a lot of fun. We worked together figuring out problems, created a secret code so no one knew what we were talking about, and we got back at a lot of people. We did everything together."

Happy lifted her head, a small smile on her lips. She looked over nervously at Toby, but he was too busy watching Courtney to notice her look.

Courtney continued, "Over the years, even though we were in separate places, we kept in touch. Our shenanigans grew and I often found myself in trouble with the law, but Happy always seemed to escape."

Courtney laughed and Happy's eyes grew wide.

"Court..." Happy said, warning her not to say too much.

Courtney smirked, "By the time I was 17, I was on my own, but I knew I wanted to enroll at Stanford early. The problem with that was, at the time, the program they had required parental consent and phone interviews. But I was not going back in the system just to get the permission I needed. So I went to Happy and she helped me create fake adoption papers and posed as my mother for the interviews. Do you know how easy it is to fake records?" she rolled her eyes, "And you idiots didn't even verify they were true."

Walter scowled when she said that. He didn't take too kindly to being insulted, especially by someone he didn't know. He started to argue, but was stopped by Paige putting her hand on his arm. He gestured for Courtney to continue.

"So I went to Stanford and started studying science. I loved it, but after a year, I had no way to pay for it anymore, even though my "parents" were rich," she shrugged. "That's when I started conning the rich people around me. It was easy money and no one was ever the wiser until I was already gone. I was really good at it and I never got caught, so it really did look like adoption changed my ways. I graduated early and went to work at BRI right away. I was making good money and wasn't proud of what I had done in the past, so I created a new persona, a work persona where I was quiet, unassuming, and kept to myself. I was finally happy and I was doing what I really loved."

Courtney smiled fondly when she thought of the work she had done. It was obvious that she enjoyed her research.

"But then I found out what Matthew was doing, so I faked the death of my parents, which allowed me to have a good reason to "go off the deep end". I thought I could catch him off guard with my behavior and it would be easy to steal the formula. I'm the only one who knows the formula, so if I took it, it would be hard to recreate. The chip has all the information on it, both how to create the cure and the cause, so anyone Matthew sold it to could make it themselves. But I was wrong. My actions made him more suspicious. Before I knew it, I was fired and I still didn't have the chip. It threw a wrench in my plans, but I wasn't worried. I knew he would come to you guys and then I could get it. But he moved too fast and before I could talk to Happy about it, I was forced to act. But I was too late."

"You knew he would come to us? How?" Paige asked.

Courtney smirked and leaned back in her chair. She was clearly proud of what she had done. "I made sure of it. I hacked his computer and made sure any and all ads he saw had something to do with a Scorpion. When I still worked with him, I would throw subtle suggestions, talking about my homeland or the scorpion I once found in my house or my uncle Walter. Whenever I saw a paper laying on his desk, I would put any article about you facing up. He saw and heard about you for months. There was no one else he would go to."

"That's brilliant!" Toby exclaimed, startling everyone at the table. He had been quiet the whole time, just observing. Toby ignored the looks he was receiving and went on, excited about what Courtney had just said, "Making suggestions, so that when he felt stress the only thing his mind went to was team Scorpion. That takes talent, influencing him to do what you wanted. Amazing!"

Beside him, Happy grew tense. Her body coiled up and her hands formed tight fists. The pain on her face evident, as well as a small trace of jealousy. It was clear that she didn't like hearing Toby go on about something Courtney had done, especially when he was angry with her.

"Alright," said Walter, "you've told us your story. What do you think Toby?"

Toby sat quiet for a moment, "I've not been the best judge lately," he shot a quick glance to Happy, "but, I believe she's telling the truth. There were no signs that indicated she was being untruthful. I thought back to when Matthew was here and he did keep shifting and he looked uncomfortable. At the time, I thought it was just because an employee was threatening to steal from him and he didn't know what to do. He's a man of power and doesn't like when he's not in control. I let that cloud my judgment of him. But really, I should have let it form my analysis. He doesn't like it when he's not in control, so he's going to do what he can to keep it. I should've seen it earlier. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Well what can we do? Is there any proof?" Cabe asked.

Courtney shook her head, "I don't have any concrete proof. I heard him talking on the phone and that's when I became suspicious. I'm not a great hacker, so I didn't find anything, but maybe there's something there? I don't know."

"Sylvester?" Walter asked.

"Already on it!" Sly said, typing away at his computer. "I found a second email account he has. The buyer from today backed out of the deal."

"That means Matthew still has the chip somewhere," Toby added.

"Exactly," Sylvester said, "And he'll have it for at least another month, if not more. He's in contact with another buyer, but they can't meet until the end of the month."

"That gives us enough time to find and steal that microchip then," Walter said, almost to himself.

"But how do we do that?" Paige asked.

"You can't let him know that I've come to you or there's no way you'll be getting that information," Courtney said.

Suddenly Walter lit up, he had an idea.

"What if we go in undercover? We can pretend that we still believe Courtney has the vase. We'll offer our services, since we were unable to stop her. Toby can go in and work with the researchers on rediscovering this cure. While there he can find out if any of them are working with Matthew. I'll go in for IT. I can work with Matthew and help to upgrade the system. He might let something slip that can lead us to the chip."

"That could work, Walt," Toby said slowly, nodding in agreement.

"Happy and Courtney, if you're still willing to help, could check out his house and anywhere else we suspect the information to be. The rest of you can provide support and backup from here. It's not the best plan, but it's all we've got right now."

"I agree," Cabe spoke up, "I say we get this ball rolling. I'll continue with my so called investigation of finding Courtney. Walter, you and I can go talk to Mr. Boone now. Hopefully this will work."

Everyone at the table stood up and went to their separate stations to get to work right away. Toby saw Courtney follow Happy to her workshop. He was tempted to follow, but he didn't know what he'd say. The anger and hurt was still too fresh. He tried to get his mind off of it by reading an article, but it wasn't working, so he gave up on it. After sitting for a few more minutes, he gathered a few items and started towards the door.

"Toby, wait," Happy called after him.

He didn't know why, but he stopped and turned towards her. She was walking his way, a sad look on her face. He started to take a step forward, but fought his instincts. What had happened earlier cut him to the core and he didn't think Happy knew just how much he hurt. When she got close, she reached out to grab his hand, but he moved it away.

"Toby-" she began quietly.

"Just a lay!" Toby shouted, unable to keep his emotions in check. He lowered his voice to whisper when he saw the looks from the rest of the team, "That hurts, Happy. I thought we were more. I thought we were it. I was planning for the future, but I guess I was wrong. Not only did you not trust me, but you belittled our relationship."

"That's not true, Doc."

Toby scoffed, "Yes it is. Just now, you cast your eyes down and played with your hands. That's a sign of admission. You told her I was just a lay."

"Toby, you have to understand-"

"Understand what?" he interrupted her, his voice growing loud, "That the woman I love doesn't care enough about me to tell her sister what we are? That you lied to me for no reason? How do I know that this all wasn't a big lie? You have me doubting myself and my ability."

Happy took a step toward him, "That's not true, idiot. I love-"

Toby threw his hands up, "Just forget it," he said angrily.

"Why are you so mad about this? You have to know how I feel," Happy said quietly. It was as close to begging as she'd ever gotten. She needed him to understand.

Toby took a seat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked up at her and all she saw was a tortured look.

"Happy, you know that I was raised by a bipolar mother and an alcoholic, gambling father. I was told things so many times that often weren't true. There were many promises that weren't kept, many times I was forgotten about, many times I was made to feel invisible, to feel like nobody cared. So when I finally got you, I was skeptical. No one has really ever been there for me or really made me feel like I was somebody, but you did. And then to find out I was so wrong, that you are telling someone you trust and have known a lot longer than me that I am just a lay. Then you want to know why I'm mad about this? I'm not mad, Happy, I'm sad, I'm confused, I'm heartbroken."

He looked at her for just a second with unshed tears in his eyes. Then he blinked and set his face in stone. Happy stared at him, unsure of what to say. There was so much she wanted to say, wanted to explain, but she didn't know where to begin. Words were something she was never good at. She was a woman of action. She was trying to show him how she felt, but he kept rejecting her, so she was stuck. After a moment of silence, Toby stood up.

"You know what?" he began, "I can understand why you didn't tell me about your coffee dates with your sister. I can even understand why you didn't say anything when you saw we were hired to catch her. What I can't understand is why you would talk to her about us as if we were nothing, as if I meant nothing to you Happy. I love you and I thought you felt the same." His voice broke at the end.

Happy grabbed his hand and held tight, "I do Toby."

Toby wouldn't look at her in the eyes, "I honestly don't know if you mean that."

"You know I always mean what I say."

Toby looked at her, "Exactly..."

Happy quickly realized what she had just said, "Shit, no that's not what I meant to say. I mean I always mean what I say to you. I do love you Toby."

"I just don't know what to believe Happy. I thought we were good, in a happy place."

Happy squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, "We are, Doc."

Toby didn't return her smile. He shrugged.

Happy was starting to get angry at Toby. He was being obtuse. She let go of his hand, planting her hands on her hips, "Tell me, you're the shrink, why would I keep telling you how I felt if I didn't mean it? You know how hard it is for me to open up to people."

Toby smiled sadly, "I do know that, but I also know how scared you are to lose people that you have. You've been hurt so many times before that it scares you more than anything that you will lose them. You've gotten used to me, you even like being around me. Maybe you say what you think I want to hear, what will keep me around so that I won't leave you like many others have before."

Happy threw her hands up in frustration, "You know, for a genius, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Doc. I don't say things to keep people around and you know that. It hurts me that you would even entertain that idea. Why are you being so stubborn about this? You know how I feel."

"I thought I did Happy, but there is some reason why you said what you said to Courtney."

Happy reached for him, "Tob-"

"No," he said, shaking her loose, "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Happy felt herself start to panic. She was scared that if they stopped talking, it was over. She grabbed for him again, trying to pull him to her. He resisted. She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She gasped for breath, trying to calm herself.

"But," she gasped, "we need to talk about this."

Toby shook his head and took a step back out of her reach, "Not this time we don't."

Happy felt her heart start to beat fast. Her world was quickly turning upside down. She was in shock. This was not what she had been expecting when she woke up this morning. She had woken with a smile and it hadn't left her face all day as she moved her stuff to her new place. Her place with Toby.

"But, but you always want to talk," she whispered desperately. Anything louder than a whisper was just too hard at the moment.

Happy felt a moment of peace when Toby cupped her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. When she opened them she was met with Toby's sad gaze. When he saw that she was steady, he removed his hands. She could see how much pain he was in. She felt a stab at her heart when she realized that she was the one who caused him to feel that way. She sat down hard on the couch, her legs unable to hold her any longer.

Quietly, he spoke again, "There's nothing to say right now. I need some time. I just can't. I'm sorry. I need to leave."

He turned to walk away, shoulders slumped.

"Wait," Happy called out, "Where are you going?"

When Toby turned around, Happy was shocked at the dead look in his eyes. It looked like he was giving up. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Somewhere I can read and understand the people I'm around. Somewhere where I can tell if they are lying."

He turned and walked out the door. Happy didn't stop him. She let a few tears fall, realizing how much she messed up. She just ruined the best thing she'd ever had. Anything Toby did that night was her fault. She doesn't know how long she sat there, allowing herself to cry, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. When no more tears came, she stood up. She walked over to Walter's desk, glad to see he was back. He looked up at her, what looked like concern on his face.

"Toby left," Happy said, her voice thick with emotion, "I think he's going to gamble and it's all my fault. I can't help him right now."

Walter didn't say anything. He nodded at Happy, understanding without words what she wanted, what she needed, him to do. She turned and made her way to her work bench. The only sound that could be heard in the garage was the sound of her hammering away.

* * *

Toby took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the dilapidated building on the side of the road. When he entered, he was assaulted with the smell of smoke, sweat, and alcohol. It tingled his senses and was comforting, although not as comforting as he had hoped. What he really wanted was to be at home, wrapped up in a mechanic that always somehow smelled faintly of lavender and vanilla. He felt his stomach drop just thinking about her and why he was even here.

"Hey baby!" shouted the bartender as Toby walked in, "Haven't seen you here in awhile."

"263 days," Toby mumbled to himself as he sat on the rickety old bar stool.

"What'll it be tonight, sugar?" she asked, leaning over the bar to give Toby a view of her cleavage.

She was tall, blonde, and loud, everything Happy wasn't. She was her exact opposite.

Toby rested his head in his hands, "Whiskey on the rocks," he muttered, hoping his pain would soon be forgotten.

The bartender, Andi he thought was her name, slid his drink to him. Toby rolled the glass between his hands. He looked up and saw her smiling her flirty smile at him. He had seen it too many times to count and he always thought it was ridiculous, but it somehow always worked on him.

"There's a game in the back," she nodded toward another room, "All new players. They wouldn't know you."

Toby nodded and glanced at the back room.

She leaned further over, running her fingers lightly up and down his arm, "I get off in an hour," she whispered suggestively, "You can play a bit and then you and I can go have some fun. Just like the old days." She stood up to help another customer, "Think about it," she said before walking away, hips swinging provocatively.

Toby looked down at his drink, swirling the alcohol around in the glass, debating if he should stay or go. Maybe, he thought, this is just what he needed tonight.


	6. Painful Confrontations

**Chapter 6: Painful Confrontations**

 _Toby and Happy deal with the aftermath of her secret coming out._

Happy was used to working long hours. It was comforting and relaxing; something she could do that would focus her mind, allowing her to go away from reality for awhile. But tonight was different. With every pound of the hammer or every twist of the screwdriver, Happy was reminded of why she was here at the garage, not at home tangled up in the sheets with Toby. She had messed up and had no idea of how to fix it.

She let the hammer fall out of her hand, clattering down, as she sank to the floor. She was exhausted, but not ready for sleep. She had dealt with a lot in her life. She always moved forward though, forgetting about it the second it happened. It was why she had been so detached from everyone. If she didn't let them in, they couldn't hurt her.

But then she met Toby. As hard as she tried to resist him, he worked his way into her heart. One day he was the annoying psychiatrist that she wanted to stay far away from and the next he was the endearing best friend that occupied her mind day and night. He had completely changed her life in the best way possible. But, once again, she let her fears and past get in way of her future. She looked across the garage at Toby's desk. It was empty. It was a reminder of what she had done. Letting out a scream, she grabbed the closest thing to her, a wrench, and threw it across the room. She didn't know what it hit, but a loud crash filled the room.

Happy couldn't stay there any longer. She had to get out of the garage. She had no idea where to go, but she just had to leave. Grabbing her bag, she made her way over to Walter to check in with him, to see if he had anything for her. After he told her what she wanted to know, she took a deep breath and left the garage. Outside, leaning up against her truck was Courtney. Happy felt a flash of anger rush through her as she made her way to her.

"What are you still doing here, Court? I told you to leave," Happy said angrily.

Courtney pushed off the truck, planting her hands on her hips, "We need to talk. And I'm not leaving until we have."

"We already did that."

"No, we didn't. I talked, you ignored me, and then you told me to leave. I feel horrible about what happened. I need you to forgive me."

"Courtney, stop apologizing. I can't handle anymore of it," Happy said, pushing Courtney out of the way.

Courtney grabbed her arm, stopping her, "Happy, I really am sorry."

Happy slumped her shoulders. She turned to look at Courtney, a look of betrayal on her face, "Why?" she asked quietly, "Why would you say that?"

Courtney shrugged and look down at the ground, "I don't know. It sort of slipped out. The Doc had been annoying me with his all too correct observations. And he wasn't going to let it go that you had a sister and I just snapped. I didn't mean to. You know I like to be in control and I just wanted to get on to why I was even there, but he wasn't letting me," she looked up and smirked, "Besides, you always said he was nothing."

Happy ground her teeth, "You know that's not true. You know me better than that. I hide what I feel, that's just the way I am."

Courtney sighed and look ashamed, "I know."

"Then why would you hurt me like that?" Happy took a deep breath, "I-I thought you cared about me."

Courtney grabbed Happy's hand and smiled, "I do. We're sisters. I think I was afraid of losing you. Yeah, you would make your relationship with Toby out to be nothing, that you were just using him for fun, but I could tell that wasn't the case. The rare times you mentioned him, there was a look on your face, different than anything I've seen you have before. It was plain as day that he meant a lot to you."

Happy shook her head in confusion, "What does any of that have to do with what happened?"

"We had just reconnected. It was like old times, but it was different. You were with me, but you weren't. It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"It's going to sound petty, but I'm not the only person in your life now and it makes me jealous. I'm used to you coming to me with everything. You don't do that anymore. I can tell that you would rather go to Toby. I-I was afraid I was becoming a nobody to you. I hadn't even met Toby, but I already didn't like him. Every time his name came up or you got a text from him, I had to bite my tongue. I know it's horrible, but by telling Toby what you said, even though it's not true, I knew it would create problems. I wanted to hurt Toby because he was taking you away from me."

Happy pulled her hand away, "I can't believe you would do something like that," she slumped against her truck, "But I am partly to blame myself. I did say those things to you and I didn't tell Toby about you. I messed up big time. I wanted to keep the two major parts of my life separate. I thought it would be better that way, less stress, less chance of creating problems. But I was wrong. I can't explain why I did what I did because I don't even know why."

"Don't do this to yourself, Hap. I should have known better. I was being stupid."

Happy stood straight and looked directly at Courtney, "Yeah, you should've know better, but I should have never said those things. God," she groaned and started to pace, "I don't know what to do. I can't believe I let this happen."

"Please, don't blame yourself," Courtney cleared her throat, "Um, you'll probably hate me even more, but there's more."

Happy stopped in her tracks and stared at Courtney.

Courtney shifted uncomfortably on her feet, "I, um, I said I was jealous of Toby, for taking you away from me, but I was also jealous of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're happy, happier than I've ever seen you. You've created a family here with Scorpion. You have something I want, but will never have. Toby has helped make you an even better version of you. A version of yourself that I thought wouldn't want to associate with me. So I saw my opportunity to ruin it for you and I took it. It's selfish and horrible and you don't know how bad I feel. I'm sick over what I did earlier tonight."

"What the hell, Courtney!" Happy screamed, "Do you have any idea what you've done? All because you're jealous? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I know, but you have so much and I have nothing. And I was fine with that, for awhile. But seeing you again and reconnecting, it made me realize what I wished I had. Then everything happened with Matthew and I knew this was my chance. My chance to get you back and away from your team. My chance to have what I never had before - a family. I wanted it to be like when we were younger."

Happy fisted her hands and took a step towards Courtney, "So you've been planning on ruining my life for months now?"

"No! I just-I thought if I reminded you of the great times we had when we were younger, you'd- I don't know. I didn't come to you and your team about Matthew at first because I was afraid you'd reject me. I thought that I wasn't good enough to be in your life anymore. So I didn't even follow through with what I wanted to originally."

Happy stared at Courtney, silently fuming.

"Please say something, Hap," Courtney begged.

Happy was quiet when she spoke, "You have ruined everything. Yes, the thing with Toby is mainly my fault and I hope to hell that I can get him to understand. He means everything to me. But you, you made things so much worse. Everything in recent years that has happened in your life is your own doing. You make your own choices. You're selfish and childish and take what's not yours. You were like this when we were younger, but I thought maybe we're had outgrown it. I knew there was a reason why I wasn't telling you everything about Toby; why I was trying to desperately keep these two parts of my life separate. Why I was cautious. You were the one good thing about my childhood and I did want you back in my life, but now that's ruined. Any trust I had in you is gone. You're just a bittersweet memory now." Happy turned to get in her truck.

"Wait," Courtney called out, "you can't leave like this. I'm sorry and I don't want this to ruin things between us."

Happy stopped but didn't turn around, "It already has. I don't know if this is something I can get over. I have too much going on right now. Toby is my priority and I need to make things right with him before anything else. Maybe, further down the road, after I've calmed down I'll rethink things. The team will still help you and I'll work with you, but don't expect it to be like the old times. Everything has changed."

"You can't just leave Happy."

"Yes, I can," Happy said climbing into her truck. She started it and rolled down the window to say one more thing, "Courtney, you can ruin your life all you want, but I'm not going to let you ruin mine anymore. If I stay here with you, I think you just might do that."

Then, with a roar of her engine, she was off. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. She had just lost two of the most important people in her life, one by her own choice and one by her stupidity. While she was upset by what had happened with Courtney, it wasn't nearly as devastating as what had happened with Toby. She hurt the one person who meant more to her than anything, something she never wanted to do. She was determined to make her relationship with Toby whole again, she just had to figure out how.

* * *

Toby stumbled into his apartment 3 hours after leaving the garage. He had hoped his night out would help ease his pain, but he was wrong. Everything he did reminded him of the betrayal and pain he felt. He kept thinking back to his childhood, allowing himself to be pulled further and further into the darkness and despair he felt. He felt himself falling, but nothing he did could stop it.

Turning on the light, Toby was surprised by what he saw. Happy was sitting there on his couch, in his shirt, staring at him with red rimmed eyes. She gave him a small smile and wiped her cheeks.

"Hi," she said quietly, "You're back."

Toby nodded and hoarsely asked, "What are you doing here?"

Happy stood up, "I, uh, I was waiting for you. I went back to my place, but I don't have anything there," she shrugged, "and I, um, I can't sleep without you anymore."

"Oh," Toby said. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked up at her, the pain he felt mirrored on her face. "I didn't gamble," he muttered, looking down at his lap.

Happy sat down and grabbed his hand laying in his lap, "I know."

He looked up in surprise, "Walt?"

Happy nodded, afraid to say anything; afraid that if she spoke, Toby would clam up.

"Phone or cameras?" he asked.

"Both."

"I didn't sleep with her," Toby said firmly, looking straight into her eyes.

Happy gave him a small smile, "I know."

"I would never cheat on you, even if I am mad. I could never do that."

Happy squeezed his hand in understanding. She knew he wasn't the type of guy to do that. She was never even worried about that. Even in his anger, hurting her like that was something she knew he would never do. He loved her.

In a whisper, Toby continued, "You know, I went to the beach and just sat there thinking about how much I wanted to gamble though."

"I understand."

Toby pulled his hand away and stood up, running his hands through his hair. His voice held a trace of anger when he spoke, "No, you don't. You don't understand what it's like to be addicted, to be so dependent on something you think you can't survive without it. That's not something you can understand unless you've lived through it. It took everything in me to walk away tonight; to not take a drink, to put down the glass in my hand, and leave the bar. That's what I do, where I go when my life is up in flames and I just need an escape."

"I'm so sorry, Toby," Happy whispered.

"Stop, Hap. I know. I know you're sorry, but that doesn't change anything. Even if you didn't mean it, just the fact that you said those words are more painful than anything. What you said, what happened today, almost made me break my promise. I was this close," he held up his fingers an inch apart, "to gambling tonight. I only ever get that urge now when I feel like a failure, when I have no control and I want to get it back."

Happy stood, "You're not a failure, Toby. None of this is your fault. It's all on me. I was the one who made the mistakes."

Toby hung his head, "I can't help but feel like one. I must have done something to cause you to act that way. It's been this way my whole life. I'm not good enough to keep people happy. Take a look at my parents, at Amy, and now you. It has to be my fault that none of my relationships work out."

"Toby," Happy said sadly, grabbing his hand again. She fought back the tears that formed in her eyes, "That's not true. You are more than good enough. I was the one that was scared. I'm the one who messed this up. Not you, never you."

She sat down and pulled him down alongside her.

"Then why?" Toby asked, anger creeping back in, "If it's not me, then tell me why."

"Because I was talking to Courtney."

"And talking to Courtney means what exactly?"

"It means I downplay everything. It means that I don't want her knowing how happy I am. It means I'm afraid that she will take you away from me."

"How the hell could she take me away?"

Happy took a deep breath, "Courtney has a tendency to take things that aren't hers if she thinks it'll make her happy. I didn't want that happening, so I lied. I didn't want her messing everything up, but she ended up doing that anyway. And I didn't tell you about her because that's not a part of my life I like to talk about."

Toby looked at her incredulously, "Basically what you're telling me is that you didn't trust me. You didn't trust that I care enough about you to not let anything get between us. Since you didn't trust me, everything you were scared would happen, did happen."

"That's not true, I do trust you. I just didn't trust her yet. I thought she would mess everything up. I couldn't chance it, so I did the stupid thing and stayed quiet about you to her and her to you. I didn't want her coming around, so I lied and made you and the team out to be insignificant parts of my life. But that is so false. You are the most important thing to me, Toby," she said, squeezing his hand.

Toby scoffed, "You have a funny way of showing it."

"I know, but you have to understand I didn't want her messing up the team's dynamics, messing us up. She always causes problems wherever she goes."

"And you didn't tell me this, why?" Toby was started to get annoyed. He felt like they weren't getting anywhere. All he kept hearing was excuses, excuses that didn't add up, especially for someone like Happy. It wasn't calming him down like he hoped, it just made him more frustrated.

Happy sighed. She knew she was making things worse. This is what happened when she talked and tried to explain herself. No matter how hard she tried, words just weren't easy for her.

"The more time that went on, the more afraid I was that I would lose you. That you would be so mad and just leave."

Toby let out a short laugh, "Well good job, you're right. I left."

Happy looked down. She hated this. In the past, she would have just given up, cut her losses and moved on. But this time was different. There was more at stake. She was just as invested as him, she just didn't know how to convince him of that. He was so upset with her that he just wasn't listening. He was refusing to believe her.

Toby leaned his head back against the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to reign in his emotions. The more she talked, the further down the dark hole he went. He knew she was trying to explain, but it just sounded like garbled words. He wanted to believe her, but something wasn't adding up to him. This was Happy, the woman who wasn't afraid to tell it how it is. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Ok, I can understand why you didn't tell me about her. I don't like it, but I get it. But that still doesn't explain why you said what you did? If you truly cared about me, you never would have said that. That makes me believe you think about me like that. You don't just say something to say something. In everything said, there's a grain of truth."

"Not this time. I didn't mean it. I was stupid. Ok? I don't know what to say to make you believe me, but I promise you, I don't think of you as that. I care about you more than anyone ever."

"I wish I could believe you," Toby said, ice returning to his voice. He fisted his hand, not sure how much more of this he could take.

Happy felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye, "Toby, please, I-"

"Just stop. For god's sake, just stop talking. I can't listen to any more excuses. You seem to think I can just forget about what happened by listening to your apologies, but I can't. I need time Happy. I don't know how long I'll need, but I can't keep hashing this over with you," Toby unexpectedly burst out, rising to his feet.

Happy shrunk back against the couch. She had never seen Toby this upset before. "Tob-"

"Stop!" Toby yelled, "Just stop talking. I know it may come as a shock to you, but I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk."

Toby slumped back down on the couch, head in his hands. Happy didn't know what to do. Toby was always the one who knew what do to in a situation like this. This time, though, they were both at a loss. Happy wanted to cry, but she had already done too much of that. She wanted to explain herself further, but she knew that now was not the time. She didn't even know what more she could say. He was right, this was just going to take time.

Toby, without looking up, spoke in a small voice, "Can you just leave?"

That hurt Happy more than anything else that night. He didn't want her there. The small pain in her chest grew until it was crippling. She couldn't believe he had asked her to leave. She shakily stood up. Happy's gut twisted, and while she wanted to do something, anything to fix his sadness, she couldn't deny him when he asked like that. If that was what he wanted, she had to give it to him. She had done enough to hurt him and if her being there was making things worse, then she would let him alone. She couldn't resist leaning over and kissing his forehead though. She wanted to remind him how much she cared. She got to the door and was about to open it when Toby spoke again.

"Wait," he said in a broken voice, "I don't want to talk, but you can stay if you want."

God, it killed her to hear him so broken. It broke her heart even more. She turned and nodded slowly. She gave him time to change his mind before she made her way back over to him. She took a chance and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything, but he didn't move away. Instead he leaned back against the couch, turning on the TV and pulled the blanket off a nearby chair for her. He handed it to her and then put his arm on the back of the couch. He wasn't touching her, but Happy took it as an invitation. She tentatively leaned into him, laying her head on his chest. Toby still didn't say anything. She took that as a good sign and gave a small smile. For the first time that night, Happy was able to relax. She took a deep breath, smelling his unique scent of spice. She felt like she was finally home; she was at peace.

Happy's smile grew when she felt Toby slide his arm down to wrap it around her shoulder. He was not talking and there was still a tension in the room she wasn't used to, but it was something good. Almost absentmindedly, Toby's fingers started playing with Happy's hair. It was calming and comforting, lulling Happy to sleep. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, but right as she was about to go to sleep, she heard Toby start to talk to himself quietly, in a broken voice.

"Why'd you have to break my heart, Hap? I never expected this from you. I'm such an idiot. I pushed too hard and too fast. This is all my fault. What did I do?"

Happy let a tear fall out. She hated that he was blaming himself. She was determined to make it up to him and make him realize it was nothing he did. She quickly fell asleep before he realized that she wasn't really sleeping, thinking of ways to make it up to him.

* * *

It was the same routine for three nights. They are on the couch and she ends up curled beside him, neither one saying much. Toby is still mad and confused and Happy just doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to make him more upset, so she's waiting for a sign that he's ready to talk again. She feels awkward just sitting there quietly. She had gotten used to Toby's endless chatter.

The days weren't as bed. He was with Walter at BRI, trying to find information about where the virus formula was being kept, while she was at the garage with the rest of the team. He would talk to her, but only with necessary information regarding the case. Other than that, he was quiet. Everyone was missing his comments and lame jokes. At the garage, Courtney was with her, but Happy didn't let that bother her. To her, Courtney was just another client who needed Scorpion's help. They talked politely, but nothing more than that. She could see Courtney wanted to try to explain herself again, but Happy didn't want that. Like she told Courtney, her focus was on Toby at the moment and each day that went by without a fight, was a day closer to him forgiving her.

After work, Happy did what she could to make it up to Toby through her actions. She wanted to show him what he meant to her. The first night she attempted making dinner, but ended up burning it. That got a little smile out of him. That made Happy ecstatic; just that simple smile was enough for her. It gave her hope that they would be alright. She decided from that point on though to just get take out. Happy even surprised him by picking up his favorite movies for them to watch, even though she wasn't a big fan of them. But no matter what she did, he still wouldn't talk to her. She never knew he could be so good at the silent treatment. She tried to get him to talk by telling him about her day, but he would just nod and then look back at his food or the movie playing or the book he was reading. She could see he was still struggling and it hurt. Her gut twisted every time she saw that distant, painful look in his eyes. When she saw it, she would grab his hand or kiss his cheek and remind him that she loved him. He never said anything in return.

That third night was different though. They were on the couch, him playing with her hair, neither one talking. He started nodding off, but Happy couldn't get comfortable. She sighed and turned her head to look at him.

"Let's go to bed, in a real bed tonight," she said in a pleading voice, one she never used.

Toby shook his head no and muttered, "No, I'm fine."

Happy sat up, "Come on Toby, I know you're uncomfortable and I'm uncomfortable, so let's go to bed."

"You can go, I'm staying here."

Happy huffed, "Toby, you know I can't sleep without you. Stop this and let's go to bed."

Toby opened his eyes and stared at her, "No, I'm not going to sleep in there. I'm fine out here."

Happy was starting to get annoyed with his obstinate behavior, "What the hell is your problem? It's a bed and it's more comfortable. I know things haven't been great between us, but you don't have to turn everything into a fight. Let's just go to bed."

Toby jumped up suddenly, shooting daggers with his eyes at her, "You're not hearing me, I said no. That isn't just a bed to me, it's a reminder. A reminder of the things we've done, what we've said, what we've shared. I always thought things were perfect in there. It means something to me, even if it doesn't to you. So no, I'm staying out here because it's just too much to be in there with you right now. Just too damn much." His voice broke at the end.

Happy just stared at him, not sure what to say after the outburst. She had never thought about it like that before. To her, a bed was a bed, but when looking at it from Toby's point of view, it was so much more. She swallowed hard, getting ready to apologize. Toby ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just - I don't know. I can't do this right now. Things aren't alright between us and you're acting like they are. I can't pretend like nothing happened. Everything has changed."

Happy sat back, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Every time she thought of why they were having problems, she felt sick. She hated herself for what she had done. In a quiet voice, she attempted to apologize again, "Nothing has to change. Tell me how to fix this. I want you to trust in me again. I can't say it enough, but I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean what I said to Courtney. You know how I feel about you."

Toby raised his voice in frustration, "We've had this conversation already, Happy. You don't just say things to say them. You, of all the people I know, are always straight forward and not afraid to say what you mean. So there has to be some reason why you'd do that. I think you're afraid and that's all my fault. I obviously-"

He was interrupted when Happy jumped to her feet and threw her hands up in frustration, "Ahhh! If I'm so damn afraid, then why do I always tell you how I feel? Did you think of that genius shrink? You're just so stubborn that you refuse to believe what I'm saying now. So I said somethings to Courtney, but you're-"

"Just a lay, friends with benefits, a means to satisfy your needs, take your pick. Me?" Toby tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking hard about it and shrugged, "I personally think I like just another notch in the bedpost."

Happy's face fell. She looked like her favorite tool broke or a puppy got hurt. She blinked a few times to clear the tears that formed in her eyes. "Stop it, Toby. You know that's not true." Happy turned around so she wasn't facing him. Her hands forming fists at her side as she paced in front of the couch. When she spoke again, there was a slight edge to her voice, "God, why can't you just think rationally and talk to me like an adult? You need to grow up and get over yourself. I said some stuff I didn't mean and you know that, but you just can't seem to let it go. I can't believe this all started because I wanted to sleep in a real bed tonight."

Toby groaned and wasn't able to keep his tone quiet and calm like he had hoped, "If you want to sleep in a bed so much, then do it. Sleep in there, or better yet so we don't keep fighting, just go home."

Happy stopped pacing. She looked down at hands, letting her hair cover her face. Almost inaudibly, she responded, "I am home."

Toby looked at her, confusion covering his face, "What?" he asked quietly.

Happy looked up and shrugged, a small, hopeful smile forming on her face, "You did ask me to move in. But honestly anywhere you are is home for me. You're my home, it's the way things are."

Toby was at a loss for words, "But- but how can you say something like that and then turn around and say something so opposite. It just doesn't make sense."

Happy stepped towards him, stopping just in front of him. She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, needing a connection to him in that moment, so just maybe he would finally hear what she was saying, "I don't know, Doc. I guess I can be stupid sometimes too."

Toby rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and rolled his head up to stare at the ceiling. Happy could see it in his posture that her words had affected him.

"Alright fine, you win this one. I'll sleep in the bed."

Happy let her smile grow slightly bigger. They were starting to make progress. She turned and started pulling him towards the bedroom. He stopped her before they got far.

"Happy, this doesn't change anything. We still have a lot that we need to figure out. I'm so messed up in the head that I can't just let something like that go."

Happy squeezed his hand and smiled more sweetly at him than she ever had in her life, "I know that, Doc, but it's a start. It gives me hope that we'll get over this. I know it won't be tonight, but we will. I know we'll work this out. We're headed in the right direction."

Toby pulled her in for a hug, "Keep reminding me of that, Hap, because right now I'm so far gone in the other direction - the dark direction. I can't see that light anymore that you do, but I want to. I really do."

Happy allowed herself to hug him tighter, "I know and I will. I believe in us."

He allowed her to pull him to the bedroom, where they went through their familiar nightly routine of getting ready for bed. It was what they always did, but it was different. It was comforting, yet awkward. Normally there were small touches, smiles, and quick kisses, but not that night, there was just silence. When they finally climbed into bed, Happy was surprised when he opened his arm for her to snuggle into his side. Happy sighed in contentment. There was still an awkwardness surrounding them, but it was less. They had had a breakthrough that night and Happy knew they were on the up and up.

Toby pulled her close, but didn't whisper his usual I love you or sweet dreams. Happy didn't expect it, but she still felt a sharp pain in her chest when all he said was goodnight. He reached over and turned off the bedside light. Happy couldn't help herself, so she whispered that she loved him, knowing he wouldn't say it back right then. She just needed him to hear her and maybe he would start believing it again. She closed her eyes, more comfortable than she'd been since Courtney had blown everything up. A few minutes later, Toby shifted, pulling her closer. He must have thought she was asleep because she heard him whisper that he loved too and he gently kissed the top of her head. Happy fell asleep, a smile on her face, hopeful for the next days to come.


	7. Moving Forward

**Chapter 7: Moving Forward**

 _The team makes progress with their case. And Toby and Happy make some decisions._

"Damn it!" Happy yelled, setting her hammer down forcefully.

Paige shot her a questioning look, which Happy promptly ignored. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She rubbed her finger on her way to get ice from the freezer. She was distracted while working on her latest project and when the hammer came down, it hit her hand instead of the metal. This was all Toby's fault. She was of the right mind to drive to Boone Research Industries and pull him by the collar out of there and force him to talk. It had been two weeks, two horrible, long weeks that he had been ignoring her. She thought they had made some progress when he had agreed to sleep in the bed, but after that, there was nothing. Sure, he spoke a bit more to her, but that was mainly about the case. Other than that, he was still as cold as the ice on her finger. Gone was the fun, talkative dork that she had grown to love. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She already wanted to kill him for what he was doing.

Happy sighed heavily as she sank into the couch. There was nothing more she could do now except wait. She had said sorry until she was blue in the face. She had told him why she did what she did, which she was honestly still trying to figure out herself, so she couldn't blame Toby for thinking there was more. She had shown him in every way possible that she cared for him. The only time she got a glimmer of hope, a renewal in her determination to make him forgive her, was late at night, when Toby thought she was sleeping. It was then, and only then, that Toby talked to her and whispered the words of love that Happy was used to hearing. He would tell her about his day and how hard going through the day without her was, how there were so many times he wanted to pick up his phone and call her, just to see how she was doing. He would whisper about how much he wanted this all to go away, but he just didn't know how to do that. He would tell her about his memories that were constantly creeping back into his mind lately, how horrible he would feel when his parents ignored him and had seemingly forgotten about him. After he was through talking, he would kiss the top of her head and pull her close, then fall asleep himself.

When Toby was talking, it was all Happy could do to stay quiet and pretend to be asleep. She so badly wanted to respond and comfort him, but she knew if she did, he would just shut up and the nightly murmurings would stop. So she stayed mum, but would wake up every morning with a renewed determination to make things go back to the way they were before Courtney had shown up. But for the past couple of days, her determination had wavered. Although his words still gave her hope, she found herself becoming more and more angry with him and how stubborn he was being. She was reaching the breaking point of her patience and didn't know how much longer she could take the cold shoulder. It had crossed her mind more than once to force him to talk, to threaten bodily harm until he had forgiven her, but she knew that wouldn't work. It would just make things worse.

"Hey," said a quiet voice from behind her.

Happy looked back and saw Sly standing there, looking nervous about approaching her. Happy gave him a small smile, just enough to let him know he wasn't bothering her and he could sit if he wanted. He released the breath he was holding in relief and came around the couch, taking a seat next to her.

"What happened?" Sly asked, nodded at her finger.

"I wasn't paying attention and I hit it with a hammer. It'll be okay. It just hurts like a bitch. What's up?"

Sylvester was quiet for a moment, his face turning into one of concern, "How're you doing, Hap?"

Happy sighed, "Honestly, I'm having a rough time of it," she paused, not sure if she wanted to continue.

She looked up at Sly and saw that he wanted to help. That calmed her some. He was like the little brother she never had and if she was going to talk to anyone about this, Sly would be the easiest. He wouldn't push her to do anything she wanted, like Paige might. He wouldn't ignore her, like Walter might. Instead, he would just listen and try to help. Right now, that was what she needed. She took a deep breath and started talking again.

"I'm upset by what happened, but I'm also pissed. I feel horrible about what happened and want to change it more than anything, but there is nothing more I can say. And Toby just keeps ignoring me and I just - I don't know what to do, Sly," she said quietly.

Sylvester gave her a small smile, "One of the things Megan taught me was to never give up. She knew she was going to die, but she didn't let that stop her from living her life the way she wanted to. If there was something she wanted, she made it happen one way or another," Sly smiled fondly, remembering her. "You remind me a lot of her in that way. You don't give up on things, ever. You have always been determined to not let anyone get in your way. If you want to make things better with Toby, then go do it. Don't take no or not right now as an answer or eventually it is going to be too late. I'm sure you already know this, but Toby has had a lot happen in his personal life and he probably doesn't know what to do next. He has reverted back to the boy who didn't know what to do to help his parents, to be remembered. Right now this isn't about you, this is all about him."

"I've tried, Sly, but he keeps ignoring me."

"Then make him not ignore you. I know relationships aren't really your thing, they are more of Toby's thing, but this time, you have to take the lead. In just the little bit I've seen him lately, he's lost and doesn't know what to do. He is too stuck in his memories to make a move. He's down his own form of a rabbit hole. This time, he's the one who needs fixing."

Hearing Sylvester say that took Happy aback. She had been so focused on giving him the time he asked for, she didn't notice how far gone he was. She had been focusing on her pain and how she was going to make it up to him, she didn't see what he was feeling or what he needed. She swallowed hard when she realized how much more painful she had made things through her actions lately. Sly was right, she had to make this better herself. Happy sat there for a few moments, staring at nothing, just thinking.

Sylvester mistook her silence for anger and started to babble, "Or maybe not. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, it's not my place. I-"

"Thanks, Sly," Happy said quietly, interrupting him. "Megan was lucky to have you."

He let a big grin form on his face and he sat tall, proud of what he had with Megan, "I'm the one who was lucky. There was so much love between us. I miss her everyday and would do anything to have her back, even for just a little while. But I know that won't ever happen, so I just have to be grateful for the time we did have. I will always cherish those memories." Sylvester stood. Before he walked away, he leaned down to say one last thing, "The bad always makes the good even better. You'll work this out. You have to. Toby is your Megan."

Happy sat there, running Sylvester's words through her head, " _...Toby is your Megan..._ ". Truer words had never been spoken. He was he person she was meant to be with, through the good and the bad. Now she just had to make Toby believe that and reassure him the way Sly reassured her.

* * *

Toby groaned, laying his head down on the desk he was sitting at. It was in his new, temporary office at BRI where he was working with Courtney's old team. It was a joke. This team was completely incompetent. They knew the general idea of what they needed to do to rediscover the cure for encephalitis, but after two weeks, they still were working. Boone had told them that this was the highest priority, so they had dropped all their other projects to work on it. This team was supposed to be made up of some of the best researchers at BRI, but Toby had no idea how. It took him two days to figure out the formula. Yet, the other researchers were nowhere near figuring it out. Although, he was purposely messing things up for them. He would substitute water for other chemicals to throw them off track.

Toby was able to get a read on the members of the team and none of them seemed to be working with Matthew Boone, but he didn't want to take the chance. If Happy and Courtney were able to find the micro chip, Toby didn't want to be responsible for Boone having another micro chip with the information. It was already taking long enough to find the first one.

He groaned again just thinking about having to go back to the lab. He had lied and said he was going to the bathroom. In actuality, he just needed to get away. It was so much different than working with Scorpion. He felt like he needed to baby the team, take them by hand and walk them through the steps to take. It not only was annoying, but boring as well. Here he wasn't challenged, he wasn't forced to use his brain. He was starting to miss the life or death jobs Scorpion normally had.

Toby was missing Happy too. He wanted to call her and complain about the work he was doing here. She always said the right thing to get him back in a good mood, even if she wasn't trying. But he was scared. He didn't know how to take the first step to mend the broken bridges. For once in his life, Toby did not know what to say, which was rather embarrassing for a Harvard trained psychiatrist. So he continued to ignore her, his pride and fears getting in the way. Instead of picking up his phone to call her, he stood up and made his way back out to the lab. He was hoping he could strike up a conversation with Mike, a particularly chatty scientist who seemed to be in everyone's business, and see if maybe he would let something slip about Matthew that would help them.

"Mike," Toby said cheerfully, clapping the man on his back, "Find anything while I was gone?"

Mike, a young, cheerful man, turned around and shook his head, "Nope, nothing. It was always Courtney who had all the luck."

Toby let out a short laugh, "So I've heard. What was she like?"

Mike got a smirk on his face, "There's not much to tell. She kept to herself most of them time. I tried to talk to her, get close, but she ignored me. I think I was starting to get her to warm up to me though."

Toby feigned interest, "Oh, really? Why do you say that?"

"I was just getting some vibes, you know? And I was looking forward to her."

Toby looked at him in pretend confusion. This man didn't know he was a genius and could basically read his mind, so he had to act like a normal. Mike smiled and waggled his eyes, leaning close to Toby.

"It's always the small, quiet ones that are freaks in bed. The best," he said in a low voice.

Toby snorted and his mind immediately went to Happy, "Don't I know it."

"Oh, lucky man! Past or present?"

Toby's grin grew wide as he thought of Happy, "Present. She can give me a good workout. She-"

"Toby," a voice hissed through the comms, it was Happy. She sounded mad.

At the same time, Sly shouted, "TMI!"

Toby stopped talking about his sex life quickly, "Nevermind, it's private. She wouldn't like it if she found out I was telling you stuff about her."

Mike laughed, "I get it."

Toby quickly changed the subject, "So what's Matthew like? I haven't really had time to get to know him too well, aside from when he hired me."

Mike huffed, "Normally he's a pretty relaxed guy, but lately he's been on edge. I mean he's not normally this involved with research. Typically he lets us do our own thing. He doesn't push us ever. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Oh, interesting," Toby replied. It was all stuff he had heard before.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But this happens every once in a while."

Suddenly Toby perked up. This was new information, 'What do you mean?"

Mike shifted on his feet and looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I've been here for 4 years now and about twice a year, every year around the time a big discovery is about to be released, Matthew gets paranoid and secretive. He becomes a boss that everyone hates. But we all overlook it because he rest of the year he's a pretty cool boss. And you don't want to do anything to piss him off, that's for sure."

Toby leaned forward, "Personal experience?"

Mike nodded, "Mmhmm, he invites us all to his house for a Christmas get together and this past year I had a little too much to drink, and, of course, he was in one of his moods. I was wandering around his house and I saw him come out of his office. He noticed me and started yelling and threatening me. I honestly thought I was fired. But then the next day, he came up to me and handed me a pile of cash and told me to forget what had happened. It was weird."

"Whoa," Toby responded. This was definitely information they could use. "That is weird."

"Yeah, and in a way, I don't blame Courtney for stealing the formula. I had heard them fight before and he was cruel to her, worse than he was to me."

"Well, I don't want to see his temper, so I'm gonna let you get back to work," Toby said, anxious to find Walter to discuss this with him.

"Thanks, dude. And Toby, don't let what I just told you scare you away. You're a good fit here and I would hate it if something I told you caused you to leave."

Toby forced a smile, "Don't worry about me, man. I like it here. It-it's challenging."

Mike grinned, "You're right, that it is."

"Well, see you later," Toby said, before quickly making his way to his office.

Just as Toby sat down, his phone started to ring. He looked down at it and was surprised to see it was Happy calling him. She had been giving him the space he had asked for, so this was unexpected. Toby was curious to see why she was calling him.

"Happy?" Toby said, confusion in his voice.

"Hey," she said quietly, "Can we talk for a second? Privately?"

Toby didn't know what to say. They hadn't talked about anything other than the case lately, not by her choosing though. If she was calling, this must be important, so he took out his comm.

"Uh, yeah. My comm is out. What's up?" Toby asked. Then he remembered what he was talking about to Mike earlier. "Oh, is this about earlier? Because if so, I'm sorry, I wanted to get him to trust me and I thought-"

He was interrupted by Happy laughing softly, "No, you big dork, it's not about that. I get that, so don't worry. I was actually calling to see if after work today we could go somewhere to sit down and talk. Like really talk. It's been two weeks and I can't do this anymore. We need to figure somethings out."

Toby didn't speak for a moment. A range of emotions ran through him, from fear to anger to panic. Happy was asking him to talk. She never wanted to talk, so it must have taken a lot for her to ask him. Questions started forming in his head - Was this it? Had she just had enough that she didn't want to do this anymore? Would she apologize all over again? Would things finally get better?

"Uh, Doc? You there?" Happy asked nervously, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied, "Um, sure let's meet somewhere.

Before Happy could reply, Walter stuck his head into Toby's office.

"Hey, why are your comms out? Based off what Mike just told us, we need to come up with a plan. We're needed at the garage."

Toby nodded, "I'll be just a sec. Meet you at the car?"

Walter nodded and left.

"Hey, sorry, Walter interrupted. But I'll be back at the garage in 20 minutes. We can figure out where to meet when I get there."

Happy sighed in relief, "Sounds good. See you then."

Toby hung up and his lips turned up slightly. A tiny ray of light broke through the darkness surrounding his thoughts. It gave him a little hope that maybe, just maybe, he would make it through this; they would make it through this.

* * *

When Walter and Toby arrived at the garage, the rest of the team was already hard at work. Sylvester and Ralph were finding the blueprints to Matthew Boone's house, Happy and Courtney were discussing they best way to break in, and Paige and Cabe were looking in to Mike, the scientist who gave them their information, to make sure they hadn't missed anything and he could be trusted.

"Alright, what do we have?" Walter asked, walking towards them.

Toby shot a glance at Happy. She was looking right at him and gave him a small smile. Toby felt the ray of light get a little bit bigger.

"Sylvester and I have found the blueprints to the house," Ralph spoke up since Sly was still typing away at his computer, "We're trying to hack into his security system now to see what Happy and Courtney will have to deal with when they get there."

"And I am in," Sylvester yelled excitedly, "It looks like it's just a simple house alarm and a few cameras. Those should be easy to get past."

"Recording the camera feed as we speak, so we can loop it when Happy gets there," Ralph chimed in.

"Any people at home?" Courtney asked.

Sylvester flipped through the cameras and pulled up the cloud from the family computer, "Mrs. Boone has a hair appointment starting in a half hour, the kids are in school until 3, and Matthew won't be home until after work. It looks like the only person home is the housekeeper, but she appears to be sitting down for her TV shows."

Toby made his way over to look at the footage, "She'll be there for at least two hours. Look at the way she's settling into the couch and set up the TV tray with her lunch and coffee. Oh and she just flipped to a soap opera. If she's anything like my old neighbor, Mrs. Clancy, then her afternoon is filled with her 'stories'."

Courtney laughed, "Oh, this will be too easy."

Happy chuckled under her breath.

Walter ignored her, "So Happy and Courtney will break into his office and see what they can find. Cabe, can you go with them and create a distraction if they need one?"

"Of course," Cabe nodded, "As for Mike, he appears to be an upstanding citizen."

"I agree," Toby chimed in, "There were no markers that indicated he was lying to me."

"Ok, let's get going then. Toby and I have to get back to BRI, or else Matthew might get suspicious. I'm not having any luck finding anything out about Mathew or where the chip might be stored, but I'm looking."

"How's it going getting him to trust you?" Paige asked. She had been helping Walter through his interactions with Matthew. They needed him to trust Walter completely so he would confide in him.

Walter looked proud of himself when he answered, "Quite well, actually. He even invited me to a dinner next week."

"Good for you, Walter," Paige said, smiling, squeezing his arm.

"Oh, and next, maybe it'll be a weekend away at his cabin in the Swiss Alps," Toby commented.

"Toby!" Paige admonished, but Toby didn't miss the look of relief on her face.

Or on the faces of the entire team really. They hadn't heard his snarky comments in a while and apparently they had missed it. Even the corners of Happy's mouth had turned up, when normally she would just glare at him.

"Let's get going, kids," Cabe interjected before anything more happened.

Happy and Courtney went off to gather the items they would need to break in, Walter went to talk to Paige and Cabe, Sly and Ralph continued to monitor the security system, and Toby went over to his desk. He was going to need a good book to get him through the rest of the day at BRI. As he was deciding which one to bring with him, Happy came over to his desk. She was on her way out, but wanted to talk to Toby first.

Toby smiled at her when she stopped in front of him, "Hi. You all ready to go?"

Happy nodded and took a deep breath, "I have to go, but I wanted to see where I should meet you later."

"What about the beach? It's private, but not too quiet."

"Perfect," she said, "See you later." She turned to leave, but quickly turned back around, walking around the desk to stand near Toby. She raised to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly, "Thanks," she whispered and then she was off.

Toby was left speechless, yet again. He didn't know how to react when she did things like that. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't, not yet at least. He still had questions he needed answered and things he needed to explain himself. That kiss, even though she had done it a lot these past weeks, for the first time felt like hope. It made him feel more like himself, instead of a reminder of his past, like all the others had done. He sat down in his chair, a smile on his face.

Toby was about to leave to return to BRI, when Ralph made his way over. Toby could see he wanted to say something, so he sat back down.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Ralph looked down nervously and didn't say anything.

"You can tell me anything, you know, right?" Toby said gently.

Ralph looked up, "I-I'm glad you're back."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked, confused by what Ralph just said.

"You've been acting different lately. And it's been strange. Things were weird here."

"Oh, I see. I've been dealing with somethings lately, so I'm sorry if I made things awkward here."

Ralph shrugged, "It's ok. Are you still mad at Happy? She's been sad lately. I've never seen her like that."

Toby sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know buddy. It's complicated. Adult stuff."

"Mom said that Happy said things about you that hurt your feelings, but I heard her say she was sorry. Why are you still mad?"

"There's more to it. It brought up some bad things from my past, so it has been hard for me. She said some things about me to her sister that have been difficult for me to get over. Like I said, it's complicated."

"But she was talking abut you. And for Happy, that's a big deal. She just doesn't talk about things to talk. If she mentions it, she cares a lot about it."

Toby slumped in his chair. He had just been schooled by a kid. Ralph was right, Happy talks about things she cares about. Toby couldn't believe this was the first he had thought of it.

"You're right, Ralph. I messed up, but I plan on making it up to her. It's past time."

"Good," Ralph said, nodding, "We're a family and I don't like fights."

Toby stood to leave, ruffling Ralph's hair as he passed him, "Me either. Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome. Have fun at work," he said, smirking.

Toby turned and walked backwards, "Good one, Ralph. You're funny! See you later."

Toby felt lighter after talking to Ralph. He got in his car, a grin on his face. After work, he was going to talk this through with Happy and all was going to be alright again. He couldn't wait - two weeks had been way too long.

* * *

Happy sat quietly in the back of the SVU as her, Cabe, and Courtney made their way to the Boone mansion. It was a comfortable silence, something she wouldn't have expected based on what had happened two weeks ago. Surprisingly, things had been better with Courtney. Everyday the tension between them grew smaller. Their relationship was starting to be repaired. They were able to talk and joke again like friends, but it was still surface level and the tension was still there some. It was going to take awhile longer for Happy to be able to open up to her again, like she had when she was younger. But it was still progress.

Before long, they arrived at the mansion. Cabe parked a half mile away to avoid suspicion. Happy and Courtney quickly made their way to the wall surrounding the grounds. They got lucky when they found thick vines running up a portion of the wall. It was easy to scale and they left no trace they were even there.

Courtney laughed when she landed on the ground. Happy gave her a questioning look.

"It's like they want someone to break in. They made it so easy. We were doing more difficult things than this when we were 15."

Happy smirked, "Boone didn't even have security on the wall. That's pretty stupid."

They ran to the back door, waiting for Sly to turn off the security system before picking the lock. Courtney reached out and grabbed Happy's hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Thanks for doing this with me, sis," she whispered, "It's like the old days. It's fun. But this time we're doing it for good."

Happy just stared at Courtney. Courtney smiled and let go of Happy.

"I know, I know," she laughed quietly, "I'm shutting up. Now's not the time."

"You two are good go," Sly spoke up, "The security system is down and Toby was right, the housekeeper is still watching TV. We've already looped the cameras, so you're ghosts."

Happy made her way over to the door and quickly picked the lock. They quietly entered the house and, with Sly directing them, made their way upstairs to the office. Courtney manipulated the lock on door and they went in. Silently they started looking through his stuff. Courtney search the bookshelves and walls for a hidden safe, while Happy searched the desk. After 5 minutes, they still hadn't found anything.

Courtney sighed, "There's nothing here. And we've been here long enough. We need to go."

Happy shook her head, "Not yet. There has to be something we're not seeing."

Happy looked over at the desk again. This time, something caught her eye. On the side of the desk there was a small ridge. She pressed on it and it gave slightly, but didn't move. She quickly pulled out the drawers looking for a button or lever that would pop open the side. She reached far into the top drawer and felt a small inconsistency. She pressed down and the side popped open. Inside was a small leather book. She opened it and inside was a bunch of lines of writing in a language she didn't know.

"Hey," she said, turning to Courtney, "Look what I found."

Courtney came over, examining the notebook.

"It's in Gaelic. I can pick out a few words, but that's it. It looks to be some ledger or something. This might have information that we need."

"Guys," Sylvester interrupted them, "You need to get out of there. Boone came home early."

"I'm driving closer now, I'll meet you at the end of the driveway," Cabe said, "Sly can you open the gates?"

"Of course. Guys, he's making his way into the house."

"Happy, get out of there," Toby spoke up.

"I'm trying," she said quietly.

Happy and Courtney were rushing around, trying to put everything back in place. They started towards the door, but were stopped.

"Boone is making his way upstairs," Sly said.

"You have to go out the balcony," Ralph added, "The balcony is close to the garage. It's a small jump and a pretty steep roof, but you should be able to make it."

They ran to the door and quickly made their way outside. Courtney jumped first and safely made it. Happy looked over her shoulder and saw the lock turning. She turned back and made her way over the railing. Taking a deep breath, she jumped. Her feet hit the roof, but quickly slipped out from underneath her. She had landed on a wet spot due to the prior nights rain. Courtney reached for her, but Happy had slid out of her reach. She tried to grasp on to something, but nothing was there. She continued to slide further down the roof

"Happy!" Courtney whisper shouted as she fell further down.

Suddenly, Happy disappeared over the edge of the roof, a thump resonating through the air.

"What's going on?" Toby asked anxiously.

Courtney quickly made her way to the ground and ran to where she saw Happy go over the edge. Happy was laying, unmoving on the ground.

"Oh my god, Happy," Courtney gasped.

She carefully rolled Happy over and saw she was unconscious. Feeling for her pulse, Courtney found it still beating strong. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cabe, I need your help. Happy fell from the roof and she's unconscious. I can't carry her to you.

"I'll be there in a second," Cabe said, pressing down the gas to speed up the driveway.

"Is Happy ok?" Toby asked, panic lacing his voice.

Courtney fought back tears, "I don't know. Her pulse is strong, but she's unconscious."

Cabe came running up and carefully lifted Happy. He placed her in the backseat of the car while Courtney jumped in. They were lucky Boone had yet to see them. They didn't need to deal with him right now on top of this.

"Meet us at the hospital, Toby," Cabe ordered, "I'm taking her there."

"No," Toby almost yelled, "Happy hates the hospital. If her pulse is strong, she should be ok. Take her to the garage. I'm already on my way back there."

Cabe agreed and sped to the garage as fast as possible.

On the other side of town, Toby was glad he was alone in the car. A sheer feeling of panic overwhelmed him at the thought of Happy hurt. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. This was one of his biggest fears - Happy getting hurt. She probably should have gone to the hospital, but Toby couldn't do that to her. She hated the hospital with every fiber of her being. It was also for selfish reasons to bring her to the garage. He needed to examine her himself. It was the only way he knew she was getting the best possible care.

Toby let out a yell as he hit the steering wheel with one of his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was hurt and if it was more serious than he thought, Toby didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't stand it if a fight, a stupid fight, was the last thing they did together. He wiped a tear away that had escaped. He couldn't think like that. She was going to be ok. She had to be.

Toby recklessly drove to the garage, making it in record time. He ran in the garage to see her laying on the couch. She was still unconscious. He ran over to her, taking her hand in his as he sat on the edge of the couch. He leaned down to press his lips against the back of her hand, feeling her pulse with his fingers. It was steady and strong, but she still wasn't awake. That worried Toby. She should have woken up by now. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. He then did the one thing he never thought he would have to do again, he prayed that she was going to be alright.

 **Note: If you like this or have any ideas, please, please, please leave feedback! I would love to hear from you!**


	8. Mending Bridges

**Chapter 8: Mending Bridges**

 **Note: Here's an extra long chapter for having to wait longer than normal. It's super fluffy and sweet, so much so that I'm going to the dentist. I hope you enjoy it! (And the next chapter is back to the case, so not as much fluff :D)**

 _Toby and Happy finally have their long awaited talk, but it's not what either of them expected._

* * *

It took a few minutes for Toby to compose himself enough to be able to examine Happy. Everyone had given him space, allowing him time alone with her, who still hadn't woken. He gently weaved his hands through her hair, feeling for irregularities on her skull. Thankfully he didn't feel any fractures, just a few rather large bumps. He breathed a sigh of relief at that. A fall like hers could have caused serious damage, but that didn't appear to be the case. Aside from the scrapes on her arms, hands, and face, Toby couldn't tell what else was wrong without her telling him. By not taking her to the hospital, he didn't know if anything else was broken or where to check. Now it was just a waiting game for her regain consciousness.

Toby carefully pushed the hair off her face, making sure to avoid the large scrape running down the side of her face. He leaned over and carefully kissed it knowing it wouldn't help it to heal faster, but he couldn't help himself. All of a sudden, panic rushed over Toby as he realized how serious Happy could have been hurt. He started gasping for breath, while his heart started beating out of his chest. He had come too close to losing her, to never seeing her again. And he hadn't been able to tell her he was sorry; that he was stupid for how he'd been acting. She was the love of his life and he didn't treat her like that.

"Come on, baby. Please open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful eyes, Hap," Toby whispered, blinking back tears, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, how's she doing?" Courtney asked, walking up behind him.

Toby took a few deep breaths to calm himself and shifted on the couch to look at Courtney, grabbing Happy's hand to keep him calm.

"Her pulse is strong and breathing is normal. I didn't feel any serious damage on her head, so that's good. Right now I need her to wake up so she can tell me what hurts," Toby responded.

Courtney gave him a small smile, "Well she's in good hands. Do you have any idea when she'll wake up?"

Toby shook his head, "No. Everyone heals at their own rate. It could be in a couple of minutes or a few hours."

"Oh, I see." Courtney shifted nervously and cleared her throat, "How are you doing? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I'm alright, thanks." Toby hung his head, "I just feel so bad for how I've been treating her these past couple of weeks. If she would've been seriously hurt, I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself. I can't help but feel like if we hadn't been fighting, none of this would've happened."

Courtney took a seat on the chair next to the couch, "Toby, none of this is your fault. The roof was wet. Happy just slipped."

Toby shrugged, "She still might have been distracted because of me. We were going to meet afterwards, to talk. What if she was worrying about that?"

Courtney shook her head, "I don't think so. She seemed more content in the car than she had been recently. I think she was looking forward to the talk. She's ready to put this behind her."

Toby glanced lovingly at Happy again. "Me too," he whispered, running his knuckles down her jaw softly.

Courtney looked at Happy and smiled sadly, "You know, she blames me for messing up your relationship and she's right. I never should have said what I did. I know, more than anyone, that Happy downplays things when she's happy. It's like she's afraid that if she says it out loud, it will disappear. If she admitted out loud to me that she was in love with you, she thought she would lose you. So, knowing she didn't mean it, I used her words against you. I was a jealous, inconsiderate jerk and you will never know how sorry I am. You two are perfect for each other and I didn't like that Happy found someone that was such a good match for her. I never could be the person she needed, but you are. She really is happy with you, more so than I've ever seen her be."

Toby looked at Courtney and could tell she was telling the truth, she really was sorry, "Thank you. We are, well were, very happy. She's it for me. I just wish I would've handled the situation better, but my past came up out of nowhere when I heard what was said. I couldn't seem to get past it. I was stuck between looking towards the future and living in the past. I could see that happy future with her still, but my mind was in the past, reminding me of how things have never worked out for me. I was in a dark place and the future was slipping away. I was so focused on that, that I forgot about what it was doing to Happy. She was giving me time and space, even though she didn't want to, and I was letting her do it." Toby ran a hand through his hair, "Hell, it's my job to notice things about people and to get them to talk, but I couldn't do it with her. And now, who knows? Maybe it's too late. Maybe I took too long and she is done."

Courtney reached out and grabbed Toby's hand, "Toby, don't think like that. Just talk to her. Most of these problems you're telling me have occurred because you weren't talking. Happy loves you, don't ever doubt that. And know that I won't be interfering in your relationship anymore. Happy is scary when she's mad."

Toby chuckled in agreement. Then Courtney stood to leave, patting his shoulder as she walked by. He sat there, lost in his thoughts about how to make it up to Happy, when suddenly he heard a small groan coming from her. He reached for her hand, wanting her to know she wasn't alone.

"Happy," Toby said in a calm, quiet voice, "Can you open your eyes?"

Her eyes fluttered as she groaned again.

"I know it hurts, but I need you to open your eyes."

Happy's eyes opened slowly. "Toby?" she asked.

Toby felt relief wash through him like a tidal wave. He wanted to jump up and cheer, pull her up and kiss her, apologize profusely, but he did none of that. Instead, he remained poised and quiet, knowing that if he let himself get emotional, he wouldn't be able to thoroughly check her; IQ over EQ was needed right now. So he smiled and started asking questions, instead of telling her how he really felt.

"Hey, how do you feel?

Happy tried to sit up, but winced and grabbed her side. "I think I broke some ribs, Doc. I can barely move and I'm sore all over." Happy slowly flexed her muscles and moved her legs and arms, "I don't think anything else is broken. It's just going to hurt for awhile. Do you have anything for this headache?"

"Here, let me help you," Toby said, helping her sit up. "I'm going to have to do a full examination before I give you anything for the pain. I'm sorry. Do you think you could make it to your workshop? It's the only place big enough that's still private."

Happy was taken aback by Toby's demeanor towards her. She slowly nodded her head, afraid that if she said something she would cry again. Toby was treating her so coolly, just like he would any other patient. She expected him, her boyfriend, to have a better reaction when she woke up, to see relief on his face. But she saw none of that. She swallowed hard and tried to stand, but the pain on her side prohibited her.

"Let me help you up again," said Toby, very matter-of-factly.

Happy wanted to refuse, push him aside and do it herself, but she knew she needed it. So instead she nodded again, allowing him to put his arm around her to pull her up. Slowly they made their way to the workshop, neither one saying anything. Once they got there, Toby shut the door, locking it for privacy, then helped Happy up onto a table so he could better examine her. Pulling a small flashlight out of his pocket, he proceeded to check her eyes and head for a concussion, determining she, in fact, did have one. Then he proceeded to clean up and treat the scrapes on her hands, arms, and face.

Happy suppressed a shiver that wanted to run through her body and looked down at her hands, hoping to escape his all knowing gaze. Every time Toby touched her, a jolt went through her that she shouldn't be feeling at the moment, but it had been so long since he had freely touched her that she almost forgot how good his touch felt. She wanted him to wrap her up in his arms, to tell her how scared he was, but he didn't. She blinked back tears that sprang to her eyes.

"Ok, Happy, I'm going to need to see your ribs. Can you lift your shirt up for me?" Toby asked, voice void of emotion.

Happy tried, but moving her arm and holding it up was just too much strain. She let out a painful moan again as she dropped her shirt.

Toby looked up at her and sighed, "Obviously you're in too much pain for that and I need both of my hands. So you're going to have to take your shirt off. It's the only way I'll be able to see your ribs."

Happy glared at him with a mixture of confusion and anger, wondering why she had to strip down to her bra and why he was acting so unaffected.

"What?" Toby asked, "It's not like it's something I haven't seen before. I am a doctor."

Happy's heart sank when she heard that. She really was just another patient to him. She opened her mouth to say something to him about how he was acting, but quickly shut it, worried about how he would respond.

Toby helped her out of her shirt and bent down to look at the bruising pattern near her ribs. He carefully ran his hands up and down her sides to check for breaks. Happy was trying to keep an unaffected front, but her shallow breaths were giving her away. Toby didn't say anything about it though, only muttering quietly to himself if he noticed anything of medical concern. He didn't even seem affected at all.

"It appears that you've broken three ribs," Toby said, still examining her. He moved around her to check her back for breaks or strains. Slowly he moved up her back, pressing in certain spots.

Happy almost let out a moan of pleasure. His hands on her body felt amazing, even if it was in a medical capacity. Every spot he touched magically felt better. A lone tear fell to her cheek, surprising Happy. She had never been more glad that Toby was behind her so he couldn't see.

Happy couldn't keep going like this; with the two of them acting like strangers. She needed to talk to him and opened her mouth to start, but quickly thought better of it. Now was not the time, not when he was examining her injuries and still being so matter of fact, like he didn't care who she was, like she meant nothing to him anymore. A whole new wave of pain rushed through her as she came to a new realization - she was too late. She got more and more angry as she thought about it, angry at herself for thinking she could fix it, angry at Toby for not listening to her, for continuing to talk to her in a clinical voice, for him being so damn stubborn.

Toby stood up and moved to stand in front of her, "I don't think you've broken anything in your back. With what happened, it wouldn't surprise me if the muscles in your back spasm randomly over the next couple of days. You can take Tylenol for the pain, but nothing else. Anything else could be dangerous. You need to make sure you listen to your body and don't over do it. And let me know immediately if something seems wrong."

Happy nodded and fisted her hands. "Can I put my shirt on now, Doctor?" Happy asked sharply, looking around for her shirt.

Toby looked confused, "Um, yeah you can. I can tell you're mad at me. But why? There's no reason for you to be. I didn't do anything."

Fire lit her eyes as she looked up at him, "I can be pissed at you for any damn reason I want, Tobias Curtis. So don't tell me when I can or can't be angry." Happy took a deep breathe to calm herself, wincing slightly when she did, "But this time, I'm not angry at just you, I'm angry at both of us."

Toby leaned forward, placing his hands on the table on either side of Happy's legs, "What? Why?"

Happy looked down and played with her fingers, "Because I waited too long to make you talk to me. And now it's too late."

Toby sharply inhaled and moved his hands to rest on her legs, "Why would you say that?"

Happy was quiet for moment, then spoke in a whisper, "Because you don't seem to care anymore. You treated me like any other patient. Calm and practical. And it's my fault."

"Oh no, Hap, not at all," Toby said earnestly, placing his hand under her jaw to make her look at him. "It might not make sense, but I acted like I did because I was scared. I had to make myself believe you were just a patient or I wouldn't have been able to treat you. I would have second guessed myself and be so overcome with worry that I could have missed something. When it comes to you, I can't think straight. So I did what I had to do to make sure you were ok. But I didn't mean for you to think that meant I didn't care. I love you, Hap."

A laugh bubbled out of her, the kind of laugh filled with more pain and doubt than happiness. Her eyes filled with fear and confusion.

Toby spoke soothingly to her, "Believe me, Hap. I was worried out of my mind when I found out you got hurt. There was nothing I could do and I," he took a deep breath, "I thought I lost you. I felt sick thinking about how I've treated you these past couple weeks. I'm so sorry baby. I never should have done that do you." Toby's voice broke, "I love you so much and you should hear that everyday from me. Not be ignored." Toby leaned in to kiss her forehead, closing his eyes at the closeness.

Toby was offering all he could, and Happy was acting like he'd struck her. She pulled her jaw out of his hand, refusing to look at him in the eyes. Toby could feel her tense up under his hands rubbing circles on her thighs. He could tell she wasn't sure if she could believe him. He sighed, realizing how much he just messed up when she woke up - it seemed he was a royal fuck up lately. He moved one of his hands to grab both of hers on her lap.

"Happy, please say something. I can't stand that you're not talking to me."

Happy looked up, a sad look in her eyes, "It sucks doesn't it?"

Toby felt as if he'd been slapped, but he deserved that. He smiled at her, a smile full of regret for what he'd done.

"I'm sorry," Happy said softly, "You didn't deserve that. I'm the one who messed up."

Toby squeezed her hands, "No, I'm the one who's to blame. I'm the one who wouldn't try to work things out with you. We all have things that define us from our past. Sometimes they get in the way, mine still do. I sabotage when things are going well. I take the first out I can find and run with it. You would think I would have learned by now, but I haven't. I don't want to self sabotage with you, I want to grow and thrive. I want to be the man that you need and want. I don't want to let you down." Toby paused and took a shaky breath, "I thought I had when I heard what you had said to Courtney. I thought I wasn't living up to what you needed, I wasn't at my best. It took me back to when I was younger and there was nothing I could do to keep my parents happy and present with me. So I took it out on you, to try to protect myself. And I hate myself for that."

"Toby, no," Happy said, shaking her head, "You wouldn't have gone down that path if I just would've told you about her." She carefully took a deep breath debating what to say, panic starting to set in over what she was about to tell him, "Courtney was a part of my life that I'm not proud of. We did things to survive, which is why I know some of the things I know today, and that's all I can say. It wasn't pretty or kind or good what we did. You seem to put me on a pedestal and I didn't want to let you down by telling you about her and that part of my life. You think I've overcome these great odds, all while staying honest and good, but I haven't. She was around for some of the worst parts of my life, parts I want to forget about, parts I want only her to know about. I don't want you to know that stuff about me or hear about the horrible things I did. It would change your view of me and I don't want to lose you. So I didn't tell you about her."

Toby pulled her to his chest, holding her gently and smoothed her hair. Happy laid her head on his chest and was instantly calmed by the beating of his heart, by being so close to him.

"Hap," Toby said softly, "you might be on a pedestal, but you could never let me down. You're up there because of the woman you are today, because of how I see you. Strong, sexy, smart, and a badass. I never thought your childhood was pretty, just the opposite. But that's what makes you so great. You became who you are today because of what you had to face back then and I think today's Happy is pretty freaking awesome. That's why I love you."

Happy pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes, leaving Toby confused. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"When I say I love you, it's supposed to make you happy, but all I see is fear in your eyes."

Happy looked down, "Part of me is scared that you'll change your mind and decide that you want her, Courtney I mean. She's more so the type of girl you always went for before me. And I've heard those words muttered to me so many times, but they've never really meant anything before."

Toby looked astonished, "Why would you ever think I would want her over you?"

Happy shrugged. She felt embarrassed talking about this, about having such normal insecure feelings, but knew it had to be said, "She's pretty, smart, and easy to talk to. Plus she has no problems taking something that isn't hers. I was worried that you would meet her and she would mess things up between us, that you would want her over me. I hate feeling like this, feeling so insecure, but I can't help it."

"Happy," Toby said, leaning in to kiss her forehead gently, "don't you know that I am so completely in love with you? That something like that could never happen? I don't care if she's the queen of England, you are who I want, now and always. No one, and I mean no one, can even hold a candle to you. Why do you think none of those past relationships worked out? It's because they weren't you."

"I know, it's stupid, but can you blame me? Things that are good don't last for me, so I always expect the worst. I know that I should've told her how much you mean to me, but I didn't."

"Why didn't you? And I don't think it was all because you thought she would try to steal me away, which is very silly, by the way."

In almost a whisper, Happy responded, "Maybe it's because I'm afraid, Toby. Maybe I'm afraid of letting someone know how happy I finally am and then having them ruin it for me or take it away. Or maybe by making our relationship seem less than it is to someone else, I can trick myself into thinking I'm not allowing myself to fall and get close, so I don't get hurt when you leave."

Toby took a step back in surprise, a tinge of anger lacing his voice when he spoke, "What? Why in the hell would I leave you? I couldn't even imagine life without you now."

Happy looked up at him, the saddest expression he had ever seen on her face, "Everyone always leaves, Toby. It's the way of my life."

Toby stepped forward and cupped her jaw, tilting her head back to stare directly in her eyes, "Not anymore, baby. I am never leaving you," he said with conviction.

By the look on his face and the way he said those words, Happy knew he meant them. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders as a small, hopeful smile formed on her lips. This man really did love her with everything in him, just as she loved him.

"So what are you saying? What does this mean for our relationship?"

Toby smiled wide and leaned in even closer. His lips brushed hers when he spoke, "I'm saying you're it, Hap. And this isn't just a relationship, it's more, it's deeper. So get used to it, because I'm going to be in your life for a long time."

Happy had no words, other than, "I love you."

Then his mouth came down on hers. It was sweeter than most kisses they shared, but in this moment, it was exactly what they both needed. For a long time, Happy'd felt like something was missing in her life. But she realized it wasn't something, it was someone. And she hoped like hell that they'd figure out a way to make this last, because she didn't want to ever go back to the way her life was before she knew Toby.

When they pulled apart, Happy looked up at Toby, a question in her eyes, "So we're going to be ok? Everything is fine now?"

Toby's smile reached his eyes, "I think we're better than ok. It's time to put this whole mess behind us and just look forward. I want a future with you."

A smile broke out on her face, "I agree." The smile turned to a mischievous smirk, "And now it's time to make up."

Happy leaned up as much as her injury allowed, pulling Toby's body down the rest of the way, so she could kiss Toby's neck. She hoped she was getting her point across about what she wanted to do. Words were good, but for a woman of action like herself, it was time to take action. It was time to show Toby just how much she loved him, injuries be damned.

Toby chuckled and carefully pushed her back, "As much as I would love to do this, we can't right now and most definitely not here. You're injured."

Then Happy did the one thing that Toby thought he'd never see from a Happy that wasn't half asleep, a pout. A full on, lip out, sad eyes pout. Her voice even held a trace of a whine, "But it's been too long already. I don't want to wait. And besides, you're a doctor. You'll know the best way to avoid pain."

Toby rolled his eyes but gave her a smile full of adoration and ran his hands up and down her sides. "Fine," he jokingly said grudgingly. Truth be told, he wanted this as much as Happy. He just didn't want to further hurt her. "I guess we could give it a try."

He sent a wink her way when she lit up with excitement, reaching for him again. But she was stopped while Toby told her his one rule.

"But, if I feel you wince or so much as flinch in pain, we're finished. Okay?"

Happy bit her lip and nodded in agreement, already too far gone to protest. She needed him. Eagerly, she pulled him to her again, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled his lips to hers, smashing them together in a bruising kiss. Their tongues tangled together and Happy sighed. She was home. She was back in his arms and they were going to be alright. Everything was finally perfect again.

Toby pulled away from her lips, immediately placing them on her neck. Cupping her head and back, Toby started kissing his way down her neck and chest, leaning her back against the table and moving to place open mouth kisses to her stomach. Happy moved her supporting arm from the table to wrap around Toby, pressing herself closer to him. That move, though, sent pain shooting through her and her wince was inevitable. Toby immediately stopped and stood up straight.

"See? I told you this was a bad idea. You're in pain."

Happy shook her head firmly, hooking her fingers in his belt loops to pull him to her again, "No, it's fine. I'll be more careful. Please don't stop," she batted her eyelashes.

Toby stood there shocked - Happy Freakin' Quinn just batted her eyes at him.

"I promise," Happy continued in a low, husky voice, leaning in to brush her lips on the underside of his jaw, "I won't make a move unless you tell me. And it really doesn't hurt that bad now. It's more of a nuisance."

Toby looked down at her, her lips just a millimeter away from his. Wide eyes looked up at him, an innocent, yet guilty look in them. Toby knew there was no way he could say no to that. So he closed the distance between them, a triumphant smile forming on her face as she kissed him back. Toby reached around her back, anxious to remove the finally piece of clothing left on her torso. Once her bra was flung somewhere in the workshop, Toby carefully laid Happy down on the table, peppering her chest and stomach with small kisses, fingers ghosting all over her skin. Happy couldn't help but squirm in anticipation, her eyes closing as the sensation of Toby's mouth on her washed over her.

Once Toby had covered her body in kisses, he slowly, agonizingly, peeled off Happy's pants and underwear. If she wasn't so happy, so relieved that this was finally happening, she would have commented on Toby's slow pace. But at this moment, she didn't care. She knew they both wanted to savor this and take their time reconnecting.

At an even slower pace, Toby kissed and sucked his way up her legs, starting at her ankle. Happy let out a little sigh at the feel of the warm, wet scrape of his teeth against her thighs. She rolled her hips, hoping to encourage him to move faster. He gently lifted her legs, placing them on his shoulders before pressing his lips right where she craved. Happy couldn't stop the complete bliss filled moan from escaping her as she felt his scruff scrape against her sensitive skin. Happy reached down to weave her hands through his hair, unable to keep herself from touching him any longer. Toby let out a chuckle, which sent whole new waves of pleasure through her. She moaned again, louder this time.

"Shh," he said, blowing hot air onto her, causing her to squirm more, "You need to stay quiet or everyone will know what we're doing."

As he spoke, his lips tickled her, driving Happy crazy with need. She shifted closer to him, not even caring if she appeared too needy.

"I really don't give a fuck right now, Doc," she mumbled.

Toby chuckled again, man he loved this woman. Happy raised her head to look down at him. What she saw was about the sexiest thing she'd ever seen - Toby smiling up at her from between her legs before continuing his sweet torture, her tools and projects scattered in the background behind him, not that she was really focused on those at the moment.

Pressure started building up inside of her, the feeling so wonderful. She bucked her hips against his mouth again, looking for her release. Toby knew she was getting close. He knew her body well and knew just what she needed. He added his fingers and within seconds, pleasure filled heat coursed through her. From her mouth fell incoherent words and moans, Toby's name mixed in. It was embarrassingly loud, and she's sure if she were coherent she would have cared, but at that moment there were no cares. Let the rest of the team figure out what they were doing. It's what two people, who loved each other as much as they do, do. She relaxed against the table, muscles loose, a small, contented smile on her face - all pain momentarily forgotten. She kept hold of Toby's hair, gently running her fingers through it as he trailed soft kisses back up her body, paying special attention to her chest before moving to her neck. There, he gently bit and sucked, bruising her skin some before finally pressing his lips to hers again, sighing in contentment.

Toby continue to languidly kiss her, all time lost. Eventually he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

Happy smiled, knowing he truly meant it. He was the first person she knew felt that with every fiber of his being. Whatever had gone wrong between them was now in the past, already forgotten. "I love you, too."

As if he couldn't help himself, Toby kissed her again, weaving his hand through her hair, careful to hold himself up over her as he leaned over her body. Happy could feel him hard and waiting against her. She rolled her hips against his, the friction of his jeans eliciting a long, drawn out moan from her. Toby smirked and stood up straight, pulling her up with him. Immediately, Happy's hands went to the bottom of his shirt to pull it off, but Toby pushed her hands away, chuckling. He leaned in to kiss her furrowed brow.

"I'm fine. I can wait until we're home," he mumbled against her head.

Happy ignored his words and grabbed for his shirt again, this time succeeding in pulling it off him, even though he made it difficult. She grinned up at him, proud of herself for doing that.

"We are not waiting for later," she said, determined to finished what they had started. It wasn't just about the sex for her. She needed this connection to him. It stemmed from her philosophy that actions speak louder than words - she wanted to show him how much she loved him, not just tell him. To her, to cement their emotional connection, to truly mend whatever was broken, she needed this. She needed the slow, lazy lovemaking they had become so good at. The moment when they are about to go over the edge and they look deeply into each other's eyes knowing just how much they love each other, seeing their future together and never wanting to stop. The look that was so raw and desperate that no one else would ever see, that she didn't want anyone else to see ever. That's what she needed at the moment. And Toby knew this. He wanted it as well, but he didn't want to hurt her more.

"The table's too hard for you, baby. Trust me," he kissed her, "I want to be with you more than anything."

Happy stared at him, trying to figure out how to convince him that she would be fine. She leaned in to kiss his chest, the spot right over his heart, "I told you before, I'll be fine. I want you...now," she said firmly. She was not going to take no as an answer.

Toby sighed in defeat. He wanted this, she wanted it, so why make them wait? He was just as anxious to be with her as she was with him. He pulled her head up to kiss her deeply and with so much love, while her hands went to the button on his jeans. Before she could get his jeans down though, Toby pulled back to look at her in the eye.

"You know I can't say no to you, but if we're going to do this, we're doing it my way."

She looked at him, confused by what he said. He just smiled at her tenderly, wrapping one arm around her back and the other under her knees. Carefully, he lifted her up and walked to the corner. Happy looked down and saw a comfortable looking chair. She'd forgotten he put that in there so he could watch her work in comfort. He was too old to be sitting on a metal chair for long, he had said while bringing it in. Happy had rolled her eyes at him when he said that, but right now, she was very glad he brought that in. He set her on her feet and immediately she set off to finish her task of ridding him of his remaining clothes. Once they were off, Happy raised on her tiptoes to place a sweet, tender kiss on his lips, before playfully pushing him down in the chair. Toby pulled her to him and she climbed on top of him, holding herself above him. Resting her arms on his shoulders, hands playing with his hair, and his hands on her lower back, she leaned in to kiss him again. It was a kiss of love and promises. A kiss unlike any other one they'd shared before. When she pulled back, he was intensely looking at her, like she was a precious thing he was going to break. Like she was too good to be true. Happy knew the feeling, it was one she often thought. It used to scare her, but now that she believed it would never go away, she was content, happy with how things had turned out for her - loved.

Happy grinned at Toby, "I love you, Doc. And I hope you know that."

Toby's smile was big in return, "I do and I love you too." He leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. She crinkled her nose, sometimes he was just too sweet. When he pulled back, there was a smirk on his face, "You can set the pace, but only do what you can."

Happy almost giggled in excitement. Normally she liked it hard and fast when she was in charge, but right now was different. She wanted lazy and loving. Slowly she lowered herself down on him, Toby guiding her. A loud, long moan escaped from both of them from the friction of the skin on skin contact. Happy leaned in to softly kiss him again, not able to stop herself. He was an addiction that she couldn't get enough of. Then she began to move, pressing herself against him in every way possible as they found that easy, familiar rhythm they loved.


	9. Finding Facts

**Chapter 9: Finding Facts**

 _The team continues to work on their case, finding new, useful information. Toby and Happy come to the realization of what they really mean to each other, causing a change in their relationship._

 **Note: So sorry for the wait! I had a hard time concentrating on this after the finale and with the other stories I'm working on. I'm going to try to balance the stories out and release a new chapter for each one at least once a week (maybe more as stories get finished). I really appreciate all of your kinds words that you've left, both on this and the other stories! It really keeps me motivated and always brings a smile to my face. Thank you! You are all the best!**

"Mmm, I missed you," Happy hummed, curling closer to Toby. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses to wherever her lips could touch.

Toby's fingers traced patterns lightly over her skin, causing goosebumps to rise.

"Me too, Hap. I hated it. Let's not do that again," he said, lips brushing her forehead.

"Deal," she said quietly, then sat up quickly, shooting him a concerned glance, "You mean the fight, right? Not what just happened."

Toby chuckled and pulled her back down to his chest, "Yes, the fight. We can do this," he gestured to the two of them still naked, Happy curled on his lap, "over and over again if you want. I'm not objecting."

Toby felt her smile against his chest and shift to a more comfortable position, wincing slightly when Toby touched a sore spot on her back.

Toby's hand paused mid-rub, "Wait, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Happy shook her head, "No, this is the best I've felt in two weeks. I forgot that I fell from a roof for a bit." She looked up and smiled at him before kissing his jaw, "You're a good distraction."

Toby leaned back enough so that he could look at her and actually see her face. He smiled lovingly at her before kissing her temple. He took his hand and gently smoothed her hair, pushing it out of her face before guiding her face to his to kiss her sweetly. His lips remained pressed to hers for longer than normal, silently telling her he loved her. When he finally pulled away, there was a scared look on his face.

"I still can't believe that happened. I could have lost you." He carefully hugged her tighter.

Happy placed a kiss on his chest, "But you didn't and I'm fine. Besides, I'm dating the world's smartest and best doctor. I think he'll take care of me just fine." She tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "As a matter of fact, he's already done his job three times already today." Gently she bit his ear, trying to keep things light.

Toby smirked, "Lucky you. Just wait until he gets you home and to a bed. He'll do wonders then."

Happy couldn't help but widen her eyes in excitement, "Is that a promise, Doc?"

"Oh yeah," he leaned in to capture her lips again. As he pulled back, his face grew serious, "Happy, I need you to know how sorry I am for treating you that way. I feel horrible and I wish I could take it back."

Happy grabbed the sides of his face, making sure he couldn't look away from her, "Shh, we're not going to talk about that anymore. It's over and we both made mistakes. I'm sorry, you're sorry, and we both forgive each other. We're moving past it. We can't let it cause us any more pain."

Toby sighed, "You're right. All that matters is you and me."

Happy smirked, "Of course I'm right, numbnuts. I'm always right." She placed a quick kiss on his lips before laying her head back down on his shoulder.

They lay there silently for a few moments. It was comfortable. Happy played with Toby's hair, while he gently skimmed Happy's body with his hands. Both thought of how perfect this moment was, no worries plaguing them at that moment it time. It was quiet and serene, exactly what they needed. Toby was pulled from his thoughts when Happy shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position to sit. She tried to hide her wince, but Toby could tell.

"Should we get up?" he asked her, concern prominent in his voice, "This must hurt you, being so curled up right now."

Happy shook her head against his neck and pressed closer to him, "No, I'm comfortable right here," she murmured, sounding half asleep.

"Well, you're extra snuggly right now," Toby said, a smile in his voice. He leaned his head against Happy's and felt her nod.

"I've been deprived," she said quietly, "I almost forgot how good this felt."

Toby felt a sharp pain stab his heart. It killed him to hear her say that, knowing he had been the one to do that to her. He held her at night, but it had been cold and unfeeling. He had been stiff, trying to put distance between them. But this, what they were doing now, stemmed from pure, unadulterated love. They couldn't get close enough.

"Oh," he said, unsure of what to do, "I-"

Happy sat up and shot him a glare, suddenly wide awake, "Don't you dare say you're sorry or I'm leaving. Got it?"

Toby nodded his head, still not knowing want to do. Happy must have been satisfied by what she saw though. She nodded and snuggled back down, kissing his neck lightly. Toby leaned his head back, closing his eyes and started tracing patterns again on her skin.

"You know," he began quietly, cautiously, "I talked to you at night, back when I wasn't talking to you. It was the only way I stayed sane and dealt with what was going on. If I closed my eyes, I could almost pretend everything was normal."

"I know," she admitted, "I was awake every night. It helped me sleep better. It reminded me that you still cared. I - it was hard," she sighed, "I had doubts."

Toby tightened his hold on her, "I've always cared about you, baby, and I always will. You're my whole world, even when I'm mad. Don't ever doubt that. I love you, Hap."

"I love you too, Toby," she whispered back, a strange tone to her voice.

Toby looked down and saw a raw, needing looking in her eyes. He knew what that meant and what was coming. Happy reached for the back of his head, pulling it down to hers. Her lips were soft against his, their tongues tangled during deep, languid kisses. A moan escaped from Happy as Toby slid his hand up her stomach to her chest. She shifted to straddle him, never once moving her lips away, her kisses growing more frantic. Toby groaned when he felt her slick heat slide against him and grabbed onto her hips.

"What do you say, Doc? Think we should go for four and five?" she whispered teasingly in his ear, the hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. She moved her lips to his neck, gently sucking the skin over his pulse. He knew there would be a bruise there later. Her hands greedily roamed over his body.

"I think - god you're beautiful," he said, interrupting himself. "I think that's a brilliant idea, babe," he managed to get out. His voice sounded strangled, thick with desire as his thumbs were running over her hip bones.

"Thank god," she sighed, "I was worried you'd say no." She moved her lips back to his, softly biting his bottom lip.

Toby smiled against her lips, "You know I can't say no to you."

Happy smirked, "Yeah, I know."

A mixture of their moans filled the room when Toby finally moved inside her. They sat still for a minute, looking at each other directly in the eyes, content to be connected in the most intimate of ways. Slowly they started moving, gasps and moans the soundtrack to their lovemaking. Lazily, Happy's hand reached for his head, her fingers waving through his hair as her eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of him moving inside her. Toby moved her hair back and placed a kiss to her shoulder before burying his head in her neck, breathing her in and pressing kisses onto her collarbone. God, every time felt amazing between the two of them. It wasn't long before they fell apart in one another's arms again, shouts of love escaping their mouths.

Happy collapsed onto Toby in exhaustion as he lazily pressed open mouth kisses to her skin. She didn't even shift off him, still wanting to stay connected to him. His hand held her side, his thumb stroking back and forth over her ribs, careful to not touch broken ribs. She nestled her head into his neck, a large yawn breaking the silence. Toby chuckled, running a hand down her back.

"Tired?"

Happy gently hit him and lifted off Toby, shifting to sit sideways on him, "Yes, and I don't know why. I've really not done anything today."

"Except be amazed and satisfied by your awesome and wonderful boyfriend," Toby joked.

Happy rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet. She kissed the underside of his jaw and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Actually, it has to do with hormones. Sex boosts the production of oxytocin while decreasing cortisol. Oxytocin helps with bonding to whomever you're having sex with, while cortisol is associated with stress. By changing the levels of these hormones, the body is put into a relaxed state, hence why you're tired."

Happy groaned and Toby knew she was rolling her eyes under her eyelids, "I didn't need a health lesson you big doaf."

Toby shrugged, "You said you didn't know why you were tired, so-"

"Ok, you can stop now," she mumbled, "I am comfortable and satisfied, so I'm going to sleep now. You're a good pillow."

Toby kissed her forehead, "Whatever you want, pumpkin."

Happy made a noise of disgust, "Not pumpkin. That's stupid."

"Ok, cuddle bunny."

"I'm too tired to argue," she muttered, "Now let me sleep."

Toby ginned, but didn't say anything. Instead he closed his own eyes, loving this time with Happy. They were in their own world and nothing was troubling them. A few minutes later, the bubble surrounding them popped. Both of their eyes flew open when there was a quiet knock on the door.

Toby recovered first, "Um, yeah?" he called out.

"Uh, are you two okay in there? We're all a little worried out here. You've been in there over three hours," a muffled voice, with a touch of laughter said. It was Courtney.

"Oh god," Happy whispered, turning bright red. She buried her head in Toby's neck in embarrassment.

Toby laughed and stroked her back, "We're fine, Courtney. We were just," he paused to think, "working out our differences."

A loud laughter sounded from behind the door, "Sounds like it was going well."

"Go away Court," Happy yelled, picking up a small wrench nearby and throwing it at the door.

"Hey, no need to get violent now. I helped you two out. I convinced the team to go out to an early dinner when I figured out what you two were doing in there. Thanks to me, you didn't have an audience. So you're welcome."

"Courtney," Happy warned.

There was another laugh, "Alright, alright. I'm leaving. But I'm warning you, if you two aren't out here in 15 minutes, I'm coming in to get you."

Toby chuckled as Happy groaned, "Thanks Courtney," he shouted out, "We'll be out there soon. I just need to check Happy over one more time," he waggled his eyebrows at Happy.

Happy hit him, but her amusement was evident in the laugh she let out, "Not gonna happen, Doc. Not now that I'm thinking clearly."

Toby pouted, but Happy didn't give in. Instead she stood up slowly, stretching her sore muscles.

"Damn it, Doc, I'm more sore now than I was when I woke up."

Toby stood up behind her and placed a kiss on the back of her head. His hands went to her shoulders and he gently worked out some of the knots. Happy couldn't stop herself from groaning, it felt so good.

"That makes sense. With the amount that your muscles were contracting just a little while ago, I'm surprised you can move. Also being curled up after a fall like yours can cause you to hurt more. Just take it easy and," he moved his lips to the side of her neck, kissing it gently, "when we get home tonight we can relax in the bath. The warm water will help you."

Happy turned and stood on her tip toes to kiss him, "The water's not going to be the only thing helping me, babe," she whispered against his lips. She pressed her lips to his once more before taking a step back. She looked around the room searching for her clothes, "Damn, Tobes, what did we do?"

Toby looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Happy gestured to the room around them. On the floor were scattered tools pushed off from her workbench. Their clothes were thrown in all corners of the room, her bra even hung from a step ladder, and his pants knocked over a jar of nails, the nails now covering the floor.

"Oh, that," he said, smirking, "We just had some fun. I was so focused on you, I didn't even realize we did this."

"We have to clean this up before we go out there. I don't want anyone to see proof of what we just did. They can guess, but I'm not making this easy for them."

Toby sighed, "As you wish."

It took them ten minutes to get the workshop back to normal. That time was filled with stolen glances, loving smiles, and brushing of body parts when they were close. Laughter filled the air as Toby ridiculously sang and danced around the room. He had even pulled her close for a dance, which Happy pretended she hated, but secretly loved. She had never had it so easy and fun with someone before. Their love ran deep and it didn't scare her anymore. She knew Toby was the only one for her and that made everything perfect, even the silly things they were doing now. Everything that had gone wrong between them was put out of their minds in this time they had together; this time that caused them both to further fall in love. This was an unexpected slice of heaven for them.

Happy finished putting away the last of the strewn tools and turned to Toby, a large grin on her face, "We're done. All traces of what happened are gone."

Toby walked towards her, "The memories aren't. I swear, I will never be able to look at that table without getting turned on again."

Happy chuckled, "At least you don't have to work in here. I'll constantly be distracted now."

Toby stopped in front of her and mischievously smiled, "We still have five minutes before Courtney picks the lock and comes in here. Want to make out?"

Happy rolled her eyes, "Idiot," she muttered lovingly. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest over his heart.

Toby wrapped his arms tightly around her. Neither one moved, neither one wanted to.

"I'm happy," Happy whispered, vulnerability in her voice.

"Me too, baby. I never thought I could be. I didn't think I deserved it. But being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Happy turned her head to look up at him, resting her chin against his chest. Her face mirrored his when he looked down, she was sure of it. It was a soft look, so enamored by the person in front of them. It was the sappiest, sweetest look she had ever given or received.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he responded, leaning his head down to kiss her, oh so softly, again.

When he pulled back, Happy couldn't look away. Something had changed between them over the past few hours. There was a deeper connection, a better understanding between them. Everything she felt was now elevated to a level that should scare her, but it didn't. Instead everything felt right, for once in her life. Before, she tried to keep her feelings hidden, but now she wanted the world to know. It was so unlike her, but it made her happy. She could tell Toby felt the same way and that only made her feel better.

"We should go out there," he murmured, sliding his hand up and down her back.

"Yeah, we should. But I don't want to. I like it in here, just the two of us."

"Me too," he whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead, "But we have to get back to the real world."

Suddenly Happy tensed as she thought of what Toby said. In here, it was easy to pretend everything was perfect. In here, it was easy to focus on only her and Toby. In here, it was easy to get swept away by the loving glances and touches.

"What's wrong, Hap?" Toby asked, concern on his face.

"The real world is intimidating. What if things get in our way again? What just happened between us goes away?"

Toby smiled softly and rubbed her arms, "That's not going to happen. Everything we worked through, everything we feel right now is real. We can be who we are right now, but still have the life we have out there. There is nothing that says we have to let this go. We're stronger now, better connected, and, I don't know if it's possible, but I love you even more." He kissed her temple, "And that is going to stay that way. I'm not going to let anything get between us and what we feel right now."

Just hearing those words from Toby, hearing that he was going to fight to keep this, comforted Happy. All of her fears melted away as she kissed him once again. He was her safe place and as long as he was around, Happy knew they could get through anything.

"Let's get out there, then," Happy said stepping away from him. It was surprisingly harder to do than she expected, but the second Toby grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, Happy felt ready for anything.

They walked out, hand in hand, to join the rest of the team. Happy felt a blush form on her face as she saw the looks from everyone. Sly looked nervous and kept looking to the door behind them. It was obvious he wanted to sanitize the room. Cabe ignored the couple, choosing to flip through a file in front of him instead. Walter gave them a pointed look, a reminder that something like that shouldn't happen at the garage again, but he wasn't going to say anything. Both Paige and Courtney were smiling at them. Happy could tell Courtney wanted to say something inappropriate and embarrass the two of them further, but she stayed quiet.

Toby cleared his throat when they got close to the team, "Ok, before anyone asks, things are better between us and that's all I'm going to say on the subject. It's between myself and Happy, no one else."

Each person nodded in understanding, but there was an awkwardness throughout the room. Everyone stood there quietly for a few minutes, shifting on their feet. Eventually Paige broke the silence.

"How are you, Happy? Anything we should be concerned about?"

Happy shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. I feel alright now."

Toby rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to her. She fell off a roof for goodness sake. She has a mild concussion, a few broken ribs, and extremely sore muscles. She's not going to be allowed to do any strenuous activity for at least a week. Her body needs rest. So no matter what she says, we do not allow her to go out for a job. No scaling buildings, no running, no fast cars, nothing that pushes the body hard."

Happy shot a glare at Toby and poked his side, "Who made you the boss, idiot?"

Toby grinned, "I'm a doctor. You have to listen to me."

Courtney laughed, "Good luck with that. Happy doesn't listen to anyone."

Happy smirked up at Toby, "She's right."

Toby winked at her, "I'm pretty sure I can think of ways to make you listen to me."

Happy shoved him, "Ok, so I'm out of commission for a few days. Do we even have anything new to go on? I don't know Gaelic, so I don't know if that notebook had any information."

Walter picked up the notebook Happy found in Boone's office, "It's a good thing I do. I've been going through this and there is information that can help. It appears this is a record of all transactions he has made and contacts he has. He has been involved with very dangerous men for close to 15 years now. All of those dealings are detailed in here."

Happy unconsciously took a step closer to Toby until their bodies were touching. This case was turning into a much more dangerous one than they expected.

"But why?" Toby asked, perplexed by this information.

Courtney stepped forward, "I think I can answer this one. When I saw the notebook, it made me start thinking. I think there's a good chance Matthew Boone is somehow involved with the Irish Mob."

"How?" Sylvester asked, "The name Boone stems from French, not Irish."

Courtney shook her head, "That's true, but there was a faction of the Boone family that moved to England and then later to Ireland."

"How do you know this?" Happy asked.

Courtney smirked, "Come on Happy, you really don't know? I remember everything I've ever heard. And I took a class on the history of Ireland while in college."

"But why do you think Boone is involved with the mob?" Toby chimed in.

"We spent a week studying the Irish mob and there was a higher up in the organization years ago whose name was Boone."

"So you think this Boone is related to Matthew and all of Matthew's dealings has something to do with that?" Paige questioned.

Courtney nodded, "It's the only thing that makes sense. I'm sure if we can figure out more about Matthew's family, we could find a connection."

Toby nodded, "I think she's on the something. In the few times I've been in his office at work, I noticed there were small relics around that had to do with Ireland. Anytime he felt uncomfortable or there was a question about the timeline of the research, he would glance at them. I should've made the connection before now."

Cabe spoke up, "There's no way you could've known, son. We had no idea that he was as dirty as he is, or that he's Irish. Don't beat yourself up."

"For someone trained like me though, it should've been as clear as day."

"You had a lot going on, Toby," Paige said quietly, "everyone makes mistakes."

Happy grabbed Toby's hand, interlocking her fingers with his - a reminder that she was here for him.

"We can't worry about that now," Walter said, "We need to find any link between him and the mob and hopefully it'll give us a better idea of who he his."

The next few minutes were filled with the flurry of fingers flying across the keyboard as all the geniuses did what they could to find information on Matthew Boone's family and underhanded dealings. Sly and Courtney went to work, looking into his familial connections, while Walter continued to translate the notebook. Whenever he had anything new, Paige would pass along the information to Toby, where he and Happy would see what they could find - Toby on the computer, Happy perched on the desk next to the computer. Even when focused on the screen in front of them, they continued to stay connected; a hand on her leg, fingers running over his arm, shared smiles.

"Guys," Paige said loudly, attracting the attention of everyone, "I think there's a pattern here."

Walter looked at her perplexed, "What do you mean? I've not noticed anything."

"You're to busy translating. But when you look at the information as a whole, twice a year Boone pays a large sum of money to some man named Giovanni. Didn't the scientist you were talking to say Boone acts different a couple times a year?"

Toby nodded turning around in his chair, "He said twice a year. I would bet anything that it's related to Giovanni," he said before letting out a yelp.

Happy, who had been playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, pulled it when Toby mentioned betting. He turned around to glare at her.

"I didn't mean I would actually bet. Relax."

Happy rolled her eyes in response.

"From what we've found so far," she addressed Walter and Paige, "Giovanni could be Giovanni de Campo. He's a political figurehead in Italy, but has long been rumored to be a part of the Scilian Mafia."

"Why would Boone give money to an Italian mobster if he's a part of the Irish Mob?" Sly asked, "That just doesn't make sense."

"Do we have proof that Boone has connections to the Irish Mob?" Cabe questioned Sly.

Courtney spoke up, "We just found out that Matthew's great grandfather is the higher up I was talking about earlier. But it appears his grandfather looked down upon that life, so he moved his family to America before Boone's father was born."

Toby stood up and started pacing, "So, from what I know about Matthew, he appears to have a want to be connected to his roots, which is why he keeps things that remind him of Ireland in his office. Did you two notice anything in his house that would support this?" he asked, looking at Happy.

She thought for a minute, "Actually, yes. He had framed photos of old school gangsters and Irish landscapes in his home."

"He also wears a clover charm around his neck," Courtney chimed in.

"And I found out that he's made numerous trips to Ireland over the years. He always goes to the county his family is from," Sylvester added.

"So," Toby continued, "it is likely that Matthew become obsessed with his great grandfather and the stories he learned while growing up, hence why he wrote in Gaelic and has reminders of Ireland everywhere. With those trips he took, I think he was trying to reform ties with the mob, although I don't know why."

"But none of the records in his book indicate he had dealings with them," Walter said, "I've seen Italian names, German, Iranian, and even African, but no Irish."

Toby stopped pacing, "Because once you leave the mob, it's almost impossible to get back in."

Happy hopped off the desk and moved to stand in front of Toby. She looked up at him, awareness forming on her face, "So you think they rejected him time after time."

Toby grinned down at her, "Exactly."

"But if they rejected him, why is he still involved in shady dealings?" Cabe wondered.

Happy turned around, her back flush to Toby's front, "He craves acceptance. That's why he continues to grow his company. He wants to be the name everyone knows. He's trying to make a name for himself in the world of the mob. He wants to prove himself by having these deals with other organizations. His research company is basically a front. He is using his legitimate research to help illegal organizations, be it through new guns, technology, or medical findings."

"Happy's right," Toby said, placing his hands on her hips and giving a squeeze to let her know how proud he was of her.

Toby took notice that Happy didn't move away when he touched her. She hadn't moved away from him since they walked out of the workshop. Instead, she found ways to touch him - leaning in to him, playing with his hair, brushing her fingers over his arm lightly. And Toby reciprocated. He took any chance he had to show her he was thinking about her and that he loved her. It was as if since they knew the pain of not having one another, they couldn't bare the thought of being apart.

Toby brought his attention back to the team and finished telling them his theory, "Boone's making himself rich and powerful so that he can't be ignored any longer. But his wants came at a price. When his grandfather left Ireland, he left behind his family, including any money that he was to get. But somehow Boone was able to start BRI. That money had to come from Giovanni de Campo and when you borrow money from a person like him, you have to pay it back. Even though de Campo keeps his distance from the mafia, he has people on the inside to do his bidding. If we do more digging, I guarantee you that we will find threats against him and his family if Boone doesn't pay."

Happy spoke up, "And those threats correspond to the times Boone is acting weird at work. He gets paranoid because he needs the deals to go through to have the money to pay back de Campo, while still having enough money to keep the company going. But Courtney screwed up his deal, scaring the buyer away. So now he has to come up with something big to make up for this mishap. De Campo isn't the type of guy who will give too many second chances."

Courtney stood up, "He's going to do something with the virus, I know it. I don't know who he has in his pocket at the company, but that's the only thing that would be big enough. That makes it even more important for us to find that information."

"We'll continue doing what we can at BRI," Walter said, gesturing to Toby, "Whoever is helping can't stay hidden forever. But we also need to consider that he has help outside of the company. We need to focus on local deals he has made. There's a chance whoever he helped in the past is helping him now. I'll finish going through this notebook and make a list of anyone within fifty miles of here that he has had dealings with."

"Um," Happy said quietly, nervously, "do we know if Boone knew Courtney and I were there? Because if he did, we're in trouble. Courtney and I will have targets in our backs."

Toby tightened his grip on Happy's hips in fear, he was sure there were going to be bruises. That hadn't even crossed his mind, that Happy could be in danger. He didn't know how to deal with this possibility. He knew Happy could handle herself, but he wanted to lock her away from any danger. Happy could sense Toby's fear, so she subtly laid her hand over his, rubbing the back of it gently.

"That is concerning," Walter commented, "but if he knew, a man as emotional as him would have already come here looking for you."

Sylvester brought up the security cameras from Boone's house, "I had the cameras looped until you were back at the garage, so there's no trace of you there. And the statistically probability of him looking out his window and seeing you, based on normal reactions and emotions is 18%. He more than likely was looking for notebook and when he didn't find it, he would've searched elsewhere before thinking it was stolen."

"As far as we know, he doesn't know about the two of you. So our covers are safe at BRI, but we shouldn't take chances. If he does know, we need him to think that you helped her by yourself. That you went behind us to do it. That means for the next few days, it might be a good idea to keep your distance from us, both of you. We need to find this information and stop him before anything worse happens, but we can't do that if he doesn't trust us."

Happy tensed underneath Toby's hands, as his grip tightened even more. When Happy spoke, she was angry.

"I'm not going to let him rule my life, even if it is for a few days. I live with Toby for god sake, I can't stay away. And besides, we don't know if he knows."

That statement silenced the room. All eyes turned towards Happy and Toby, surprise on their faces.

"Since when have you lived with Toby?" Paige asked.

Happy didn't realize that she had said that out loud. She felt her cheeks flame and she wanted to run away from the embarrassment. She wasn't embarrassed to be living with Toby, but of how it came out. They hadn't had time to tell people they were moving in together before everything happened and the way she just blurted it out was not how she wanted to tell the team, not that she really felt like they needed to know anyway. Toby knew Happy was uncomfortable. She didn't like it when all eyes were on her in a situation like this. So he slid his hands to her front, pulling her tighter to him and placed a quick kiss to her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"We decided a few weeks ago," he said excitedly, momentarily forgetting his fear that Happy might be in danger. "We just hadn't gotten around to telling anyone yet."

Happy shrugged out of his embrace and shot a look over her shoulder to him. She wasn't that comfortable with the hug in front of the team. The small touches were ok, the ones that were just between the two of them. But this? This was too much.

"It's not that big of a deal. It was a natural next step. I was already over there most of the time anyway."

Happy could almost feel Toby deflate behind her. She knew she had hurt his feelings. That surprisingly hurt her as well. She didn't even know why she downplayed it when she had been really excited. Actually she did know why, she couldn't help herself. It was still habit to downplay, something she was going to have to change. She reached behind her to interlock her fingers with Toby's.

"But I am excited," she added, shooting a sorry filled glance over her shoulder to him.

His grin grew, his excitement obvious again. He leaned in to brush his lips against the side of her head.

"I love you," he murmured quietly.

"Ok, then," Walter said, obviously confused by their actions, "I guess that's the logical thing to do. Only one rent, he lives closer, and his place is bigger. You'll-"

"It's not just that, Walt," Happy interrupted him, frustration lacing her voice. "I moved in because I wanted to, because he makes me happy. I didn't do it based on logic. I did it because I love him and if you don't understand that still, I feel sorry for you. I don't understand why you think everything has to be based on logic. Sometimes you do things because they feel right. You should be happy for me, for us."

Walter was taken aback by Happy's outburst, as was the rest of the team.

"Oh, I-I was unaware you thought that, Happy. I'm sorry if my words led you to think I was upset by this. In fact I am not. Like I said it was logical. While I may not fully understand your other reasons, I do respect the fact you have them. I am trying though, trying to get to the place you're at, Happy. And this, this makes me realize that I can get there one day."

Happy nodded at Walter in understanding. The garage was quiet, everyone still processing what had just happened.

"Alrighty then," Courtney spoke up, "It looks like we're not going to be staying away, thanks to Happy's news. I, for one, don't think there is a threat, but I'll watch my back. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"I think we've all had enough for today," Cabe said, shaking his head. "I think now that we have paths to look down, we'll start getting some answers. It's getting late and I know Toby and Walter have to be at BRI early tomorrow, so we should all head home. Get some sleep."

"I think that's a great idea," Paige said, squeezing his arm as she walked by, "Ralph probably has his babysitter on edge by now. I need to get home to him."

"I, uh, I'll walk you out," Walter said, grabbing his bag.

"Can I have a ride?" Sylvester asked, chasing after them.

"Congrats guys," Cabe said, thumping Toby on the back, "I'm proud of you two. See you tomorrow."

All that was left was Courtney, Toby, and Happy. Courtney came up and gave Happy a hug.

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy. I so sorry for everything I did, but I'm glad you two worked it out. And I'm so relieved that you're okay. I was worried when I saw you go over the edge of the roof," Courtney told Happy.

"Thanks Court."

Courtney smiled and starting walking to the door.

"Hey Courtney?" Toby called out.

She stopped and turned around, curious as to what Toby had to say.

"Be careful out there. If you're worried or suspect something weird is going on, don't hesitate to call. We're here to help you."

"I will, thanks," she smiled, "Good night. I'll see you two tomorrow."

When the door closed behind her, Happy turned to face Toby.

"Well that was awkward."

He laughed, "Just a bit. But now they know." He stepped forward to wrap his arms around her back, "We live together now," he stated.

"I know we do, dork," Happy chuckled.

"Well we live together, but we haven't properly celebrated yet," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ah, I see what you mean." Happy rose on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his so that when she spoke, he could feel her lips moving, "I think I remember a promise of wonders when we got home," she whispered huskily, before kissing him properly. When she pulled back, there was a strange look on Toby's face.

He grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the door. "Home. Now," he managed to get out.

Happy couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her along. When the got to the door, Toby pushed Happy against the wall, crowding her body. She could see a hungry look in his eyes. He tilted her head and kissed her deeply, with such a passion that her toes curled. She let out a moan at his intensity.

"What was that for?" Happy asked breathily once he pulled back.

"I couldn't wait," he responded before kissing her again, "Now come on. I need to get you home and in our bed now."

Happy grinned and pulled him to the car, kissing him quickly before hopping in. The whole way home she teased him with tickling fingers on his thigh, ignoring his whines for her to wait. The tension was building in the car, a tension Happy loved. And then when they finally got inside, they attacked each other, pulling at clothes until they fell in bed, where they stayed tangled up in one another until morning.


	10. Lucky Break

**Chapter 10 - Lucky Break**

 _After months of searching, the team finally figures out Boone's plan, but that leads to danger none of them expected._

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry for the long wait (but this is a very, very long chapter, so I hope that makes up for it!). I hope to get the next chapter out quicker than this one. I already have it half written, so that's a good thing! I really appreciate all of the feedback I've been getting and I'm so glad you're all sticking around to see what happens. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas! :-)**

"Do I have to go in today?" Toby whined, sliding his arms around Happy's waist from behind and placing a kiss on the side of her neck.

Happy chuckled but didn't look up from buttering her toast, "Yes and you know that."

Toby buried his head in her neck, his whine muffled when he spoke, "But I don't want to."

Happy sighed, "You wouldn't have to keep going to BRI if you would just figure out who's helping Boone, so we could stop him. What's gotten into you?"

He lifted his head, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I just miss you," he said, kissing her neck again, "I feel like I never get to see you anymore. This is taking too long."

It had been a month since the team discovered Matthew Boone's dangerous dealings, but they were no closer to figuring anything out. Matthew had his office on lock down and no one, not even Walter could get in. Those two had become closer over the month and Matthew was starting to open up and share information with Walter, but nothing involving his illegal activities. Their conversations mainly consisted of Boone telling Walter about his family, to which Walter had to appear to be interested. At first, it had been difficult, but Paige had been able to talk him through it. After each talk, Boone would invite Walter to a family event or a private dinner party. It was clear Walter was becoming the one person Boone thought he could trust.

Boone had been shaken by the break in at his house and went to Walter for help. He requested that Walter, and only Walter, update his security system. Walter agreed, which allowed him to unsuspiciously place cameras and tracers throughout Boone's house and electronics so that Sylvester could monitor him. However, that had all been for naught. Boone started doing things the old school way, correspondence through handwritten letters. If he ever needed to make a call, it was done through untraceable burner phones. Their video feed was too low of quality to get a clear picture of what or who Boone was writing. They had thought they could intercept the letters on the way to wherever they were going, but Boone had thought of that. So he would directly take them to the post office, where, unless Happy and Courtney wanted to break in and go through thousands of pieces of mail, they couldn't get to the letters.

Happy and Courtney had been Boone's tail for the past two weeks - Toby had finally given his okay for Happy to do work not involving sitting at the desk. Whenever he left the office or his house, they were following him, hoping he would do something, anything, that would give away what he was up to, but he was better than they originally thought. He never met up with anyone in person they were suspicious of and his life appeared normal - trips to the grocery store, his son's soccer games, business meetings with other research companies. They were not able to get any useful information from tailing him.

When they weren't watching his every move, Happy and Courtney were busy breaking into any holding by business associates of Boone. They searched every office building, every warehouse, every property owned by the dirty associates Boone did business with in the past, but they didn't find a thing; not one shred of evidence even tying Boone to these organizations.

All they could do now was wait and hope that an email was sent or a meeting was attended or something was said that could help them figure out where Boone was storing his information and what he was planning on doing.

"Well, just use your mind reading skills and figure it out," Happy said lightly, moving to place her plate in sink.

Toby didn't let her go, instead he tightened his grip on her and started peppering her neck and cheek with small kisses. "You know that's not how it works, babe," Toby said between kisses.

Happy squirmed, trying to get away from Toby as his kisses turned sloppy. She let out a giggle when he started tickling her sides.

"Stop," she said, a laugh in her voice, "Let me go."

"Never," Toby laughed, stopping his kisses. He pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible, and sighed, "But seriously, if I ever mention leaving Scorpion, remind me how much it sucks being away from you so much."

"I see you every morning," Happy said, turning in his arms, "and every night." She rose on her toes to kiss him softly. When she pulled back, there was a smirk on her face. She patted his cheek gently, "And I think you more than make up for our time apart when you get home at night." She leaned up to bite his lip gently and whispered, "Almost every single night. I can count on one hand how many nights you've kept your hands to yourself this past month."

That day in the garage a month ago had been a turning point for Toby and Happy's relationship. They had reached a new level of trust and understanding in their relationship. There was no longer any question about how Happy felt towards Toby. She made it clear everyday how much she cared for him, not only with words, but with actions too. She would send him texts randomly throughout the day letting him know she was thinking of him or if he ever stopped by the garage, she would seek him out, just to say hello and give him a kiss. It was obvious now, to anyone, even outsiders, they were in a deeply committed relationship. The looks they shared were only ever seen by two people infatuated with one another. Their body language any time they were near each other was easily read; if they weren't touching, they were in each other's space, a contented smile on their lips from being near each other. Everything was easy between them. There no longer was the worry that had previously plagued their relationship.

Toby grinned and captured her lips with his, "Are you complaining about my prowess in bed?"

Happy gave a little shake of her head and grinned back, "Oh no, baby, just the opposite." Happy yawned and gave him a lopsided smirk, "Although, all these late nights are starting to catch up with me. I'm exhausted. Did I tell you that I fell asleep at my desk the other day? I was sitting there fiddling with a hard drive and I just dozed off. Courtney had to wake me up."

A loud laugh rang throughout their apartment, "No, you didn't tell me that. That's hilarious."

Happy sent a mock glare his way, making Toby laugh even harder. He dropped his hands from their place on her waist and took a step back, turning to go get ready for work. Over his shoulder, he added, "And if that's the case, then I'll make sure to stop. No more sexy time until you're caught up on sleep."

Happy ran around to the front of him, forcing him to stop with a hand on his chest, "No, you're not, numbnuts. I can deal with being tired." She shrugged, " And besides, I miss you too. It's not the same without you there."

Happy looped her arms around his neck, her hands threading through his hair. She pulled his head down to hers to give him a searing kiss; their tongues tangled together for a few moments.

Toby pulled back first, but didn't move his lips from hers, "Hap, baby, we have to get to work."

Happy kissed him again, sliding her hands back down to his chest, fisting them in the front of his shirt, "Screw work," she breathed, "I need you."

She kissed him again and started walking backwards to their bedroom, their lips and hands never leaving each other. An hour later, after numerous texts from the team, they were rushing to get ready for work, already a half hour late. But as they rushed, they took the time to share small smiles and glances. They brushed hands along backs and arms, lips placed soft kisses to a shoulder, head, or cheek. In the midst of the chaos of getting ready, there was still a peace, only brought on by being with each other. They ran down the steps, fingers linked together, and stopped in front of Happy's truck. Happy looked up and smiled softly at Toby. He reached his hand up, pushing her hair behind her ear and brought her face to his for one more sweet kiss.

"See you tonight, Hap," he whispered.

"I love you, Doc," she said quietly, before turning to get in her truck.

"Love you too."

Right as she was about to get to in, she turned and grinned, "Sorry that I made you late."

Toby chuckled and opened his car door, "So worth it, baby. You're definitely worth it."

Toby couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he strolled in to Boone Research Industries almost an hour late. Happy was amazing and he would gladly be late everyday for her.

"Toby!" Mike, the scientist Toby had gotten close to, yelled out when Toby entered the lab.

"Hey Mike," Toby replied with a little wave.

Mike came over, a goofy grin on his face, "Looks like you had a good morning."

Toby quirked an eyebrow at him.

Mike laughed, "Dude, I can tell you got laid. You're an hour late and you're smiling about it. No one smiles like that when they're late to work."

Toby shrugged and grinned, "Can't say no to the missus."

"That's why you were late, Toby?" Walter said through their comms. It was clear he was annoyed.

Toby's grin grew when he heard Happy's muffled laugh, Courtney's, "Is he always this uptight?", and Sly's, "Seriously, Happy?"

"My man," Mike laughed, clapping Toby on the back, "You better figure out a better excuse though, boss man Boone was looking for you. He seemed pretty upset that you weren't here yet."

"Ah, thanks for warning me."

"No problem. Listen, I have an extra ticket to the game this weekend, you want to come? A few other buddies of mine will be there."

Toby stared at Mike for a few moments, confused. He had never been invited to do something by someone not a genius before. He had never even had any friends outside of Scorpion. He tried to read Mike, to see if this was just a game, but all he was a genuine look on his face. He truly wanted to hang out with him.

"Uh, yeah sure. That would be fun."

Mike got a huge grin on his face, "Cool. Maybe some other time your girlfriend can come with."

Toby let out a chuckle, "Yeah, maybe. Sports aren't really her thing, but I'm sure I could talk her into it. Let me go put my stuff down and then we'll see if we can finally figure this formula out."

Toby made his way to his office, humming a tune. He had just turned on his computer when there was a voice at his door.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence today, Dr. Curtis."

It was Matthew Boone and he didn't look happy.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Car trouble."

Boone nodded sharply and walked further into the office, "I'm sure. Isn't your girlfriend a mechanic? Couldn't she have fixed it or was she too distracted?"

Toby looked at him in confusion, "Excuse me? What we do is our own business, not yours."

"Oh but you're wrong. She has become my business," Boone said coolly.

Toby fisted his hand, not liking the predatory look on Boone's face, "I don't think so."

Boone laughed, "Tell me, Dr. Curtis, are you really a genius?"

"What?" Toby asked, taken aback by the change in subject.

"I asked if you were really a genius because when I hired Scorpion I was under the impression that you were. But for some reason, a genius like you, a Harvard trained Doctor, a medical genius, has yet to find the formula to the cure I need. For someone like you, that should have been child's play," Boone sneered.

"I'm a medical doctor, a psychiatrist, not a researcher. I haven't done research in almost 20 years, so pardon me if this is taking too long."

Boone slammed his hand down on Toby's desk, "Damn right it's taking too long! How can a genius like yourself not have found the solution yet? It makes me wonder if you're doing it on purpose."

Toby threw his hands up, "Why the hell would I try to stall this? This solution can save thousands lives."

Boone smirked, "I did a little digging and I found that a certain person on your team has a connection to my thief. Little Miss Happy Quinn, your girlfriend, was in quite a few foster homes with one Courtney Miller. Foster rats tend to stick together, don't they?"

"Happy-" Toby began with a growl in his voice, but he was interrupted by Boone continuing to talk.

"Maybe Happy chose her friend over the team, which would explain her odd behavior when we first met. And now, you're choosing her over them too. It's stupid really. Foster rats don't know how to love, they look out for each other and that's it." Boone laughed mockingly, "And to think, you'd give everything up for her. Does Walter know about this? About how you two are working against him for Courtney? Let me guess, Courtney pulled the foster card on Happy and Happy pulled the bedroom eyes on you."

"You better watch-"

Boone tsked and shook his head, "Walter will be severely disappointed if that's really the case. You don't know how badly I want to be wrong. Walter is too good of a person to be betrayed by two of his closest friends."

Toby stood up, "You don't know what you're talking about. None of that is true."

"If that's so, then you'll get me that solution by the end of the week and this will be water under the bridge, like nothing ever happened. But if you don't, Happy might find herself in a bit of trouble. You know, those motorcycles are dangerous things."

Toby's fists squeezed tighter and he ground his teeth, "What are you insinuating?"

Matthew Boone smiled sickly, "I'm not insinuating anything, Dr. Curtis. I'm simply saying that your girlfriend better watch her back if you don't pull through for me. And for that matter, you should too."

Boone turned to leave but stopped at the door, "I'll be expecting that information on my desk by the end of the week."

Toby growled under his breath and took a step towards the door, ready to do something he knew he should regret but probably wouldn't. Nobody threatens Happy like that and gets away with it.

"Toby don't," came Happy's quiet, soothing voice, "he's not worth it."

"But Happy," Toby spit out, but stopped in his pursuit of Boone.

"I can't have you getting hurt. He's dangerous and isn't afraid to follow through. Just leave him alone, please," she paused and added quietly, "for me."

Toby's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Fine, for now."

"I'm going to kill him," Courtney spoke up, anger lacing her voice.

Toby glared down the hall at Boone's retreating figure, "Not if I get to him first. I swear, if he touches one hair on your head, he's dead. And unlike all of you, I actually know how to make it look like an accident and leave no trace."

"I don't doubt it, babe," Happy said, "but now is not the time. Focus on the task at hand."

"Happy's right," Walter said, "It would be a waste of our time if we were to hurt him. It won't solve anything."

"Ok, ok," Toby said, walking back to his office, "I'm not going after him."

"Good," Walter said, "At least we know he doesn't think I'm involved. He thinks you two are doing this on your own."

"We could use this to our advantage," Paige said, "If Walter confides in Boone about his fears of Scorpion falling apart, Boone will trust Walter more. The more trust Boone has in Walter, the more likely, he will let something slip."

"What I don't get is why Boone is so desperate for the formula again?" Cabe said, "He already has it, so why the urgent need for another one?"

Toby sat in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm his fast beating heart, "You're right, there has to be a reason why he needs the formula again." He sat there quietly for a few moments, thinking. All of a sudden he jumped up excitedly, "I think he has another buyer, but not the information anymore."

"What?" Happy asked, obviously confused, "But he has the information. It wasn't on the vase Courtney stole."

"I know that," Toby said, "He must have given the chip to whoever is helping him. He's double dipping, but the walls are starting to come in on him. Whoever the second buyer is is going to find out soon that Boone doesn't have what they want or he already sold it. Boone is starting to panic. Panic leads to mistakes."

"We've said that before, Toby," Sly said, "and nothing has happened yet."

"I know, but trust me on this. He's already made one mistake, confronting me. That tells us that, one, he's suspicious and, two, he's nervous. Nervous people make mistakes. I can get him that formula and we can use that to help us."

"Yes, you're right," Walter said, "On the chip we can put a code that would allow us to track the chip. This would allow us to know to whom and where the information is going."

"Exactly, and once that deal is out of the way, he'll start to relax, like any normal person would do. He'll go back to thinking he's invincible and on top of the world. You can exploit that, Walter. Use his good mood to pump him for information, find out what his plans are for the virus. He'll be more likely to share with you about things like that when he feels like he got away with something. All we need is a name."

"It'll work," Courtney said quietly. "He needs his ego stroked and once he gets that he's an open book. Do you need the formula, Toby?"

Toby chuckled and shrugged on the white lab coat, "Please, Courtney. Don't belittle me. I had that formula figured out after two days here. I am the king in a lab."

"Ok, then, Dr. Curtis, get to work. I don't want my unworthy talk to distract you," Courtney teased back.

"What? You don't believe me? I'll have you know, when I was at undergrad at MIT, at only 13 I may add, I researched-"

"Ok, Doc, we get it. You're smart," Happy interrupted. Toby knew she was rolling her eyes. "But can you please just get on with your research? I'm sick of this job and I don't like the idea of a threat against me or you."

Toby clutched his chest, "Aw, you're worried about me. I never thought I see the day. Paige, mark this down in the record books, Happy Quinn is actually voicing her concern out loud, to the whole team."

"Shut it, idiot," Happy growled, but there was a light tone in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," Toby saluted, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"God, why am I in a relationship with you?" Happy asked.

"Because you looooove him," Courtney said teasingly.

Walter cleared his throat, "Ok, that's enough. Let's get going. Toby get to work. Sly, I need you to start on that code to track the chip. Cabe, you and the girls need to go over our information again. Since Boone doesn't have access to the first chip to make copies, that means the information is off site. Now that we know that for sure, we can focus all of our efforts to outside connections he may have."

"Let's hope this plan works, son."

At the end of the week, Toby had given Boone the information he wanted. Boone had smiled and said that Toby had made the smart decision, but they still better watch out. Toby had almost pounced on Boone then, but Happy's voice in his ear had talked him down. So instead, Toby just declared their innocence again and left the room. A week after that, Sly tracked the chip to the headquarters of a gang with a strong influence in the city. It appeared that Boone had made the handoff at the grocery store - a move none of them had seen coming. That same day, Homeland was in charge of leading a raid on the headquarters, arresting 20 men and confiscating everything in the building, microchip included.

Unbeknownst to Boone, the raid was set up to retrieve the chip. He had thought it was an unrelated drug and illegal weapons raid. So it left him feeling pretty good. Toby was right, he felt like he was on top of the world and no one could stop him - just look at what he just got away with, a large deal only hours before a raid shutting down the operation.

The team was proud that they had stopped one of Boone's deals before it could be used in a deadly capacity, but they still hadn't found information on the first deal. They continued to search, but nothing could be found. They still had no idea what Boone was planning on doing.

It was two weeks after the raid that they finally got a break, a total of two months after they discovered just how dangerous Boone's connections were. Boone had decided to throw together a large party, in celebration of the beginning of summer he said, but Scorpion knew the truth. He wanted to celebrate everything he had gotten away with.

Toby's phone rang, the shrill tone waking him a little before 4:30 in the morning. He blindly reached for it, bringing it to his ear.

"This better be good," he mumbled.

Happy groaned next to him, rolling away from him.

"I think I know where Boone has been keeping the information," Walter whispered into the phone.

Toby ran a hand down his face, "What are you talking about, Walt? Couldn't this have waited until a better time?"

"No, I just left Boone's house and we need to act now."

Toby knew sleep was still clouding his brain, but nothing Walter was saying made sense.

"Ok, buddy, start from the beginning."

Walter sighed, irritated, but began, "I went to Boone's last night for the party he was throwing. I stuck close to him and when I saw the signs that alcohol was affecting him, I started asking questions. It took awhile, but Boone let something out. He bragged about having scientists at a rival research company in his pocket. One of the scientists is a dad from his son's soccer team. So once Boone passed out, I got on his computer and did some research. Jacob Billings is a researcher at MedTech Industries. And he has recently come into a large amount of money. I hacked into his email and saw plans for a pressurized canister. I think Boone is trying to weaponize the drug."

Toby sat up, "Whoa. That makes sense. It's also how he got away with it. We thought everything was normal, I mean who makes deadly deals at their son's soccer game?"

"Precisely. I've already contacted Cabe. He has a team on their way to pick up Billings, see if we can get him to talk. I need you and Happy to meet me at MedTech. We need to get that canister before Boone can."

Toby rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock, "I know the reason for the urgency, but don't you think we should wait until someone is there, Walt? We don't want to get in trouble for breaking and entering. We don't even know if the canister is still there."

Walter sighed, "I guess you're right. Meet me there at 7:30."

"Will do," Toby said before hanging up.

Toby slid back down under the covers, rolling over to press his front to Happy's back. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. Happy mumbled something incoherently. Toby smiled, knowing that was her asking what was going on.

"Go back to sleep, babe. Walter finally found information about what Boone was up to. We're meeting him later, but don't have to get up yet."

Happy hummed, the fell silent. They were both back asleep in seconds, only to be woken up again by Toby's alarm two hours later. Happy groaned, rolling over and burying her face in Toby's chest. Toby titled his face to kiss the back of her head.

"We have to get up, Hap."

Happy shook her head, "No," she grumbled.

Toby chucked and started to slide out of the bed, gently pushing Happy off of him.

"Come on, get up."

Happy groaned and rolled over, curling into a ball.

"Toby," she whined, "I don't feel good."

Toby leaned over the bed and pressed his hand to her forehead, "What's wrong? You don't have a fever."

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm going to be sick."

Toby pulled the covers back up over her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry about coming with me. Just go back to sleep. I'll tell Walter."

Happy smiled sleepily and closed her eyes, "You're the best."

Toby met up with Walter an hour later at MedTech Industries. They quickly explained what was going on to the CEO, who granted them full access to anything they might need. While Walter searched the lab, Toby interviewed the few people who came in on the weekend. After three hours, they had discovered two other scientists who were working with Boone and Billings, sending Homeland to pick them up. They also found out that the canister had been created there, but it was no longer stored there. Billings had taken it home earlier in the week, but no one knew what he had been planning on doing with it.

Back at the garage, Toby and Walter updated the rest of the team. None of them could believe Boone had gotten away with all of this right under their noses. Cabe called in and informed them that Billings admitted his part in helping Boone, but swears he didn't know what Boone's plan was. He only helped in creating the canister, while the other scientists created the virus in spray form.

"If Boone has the virus and canister, then he's ready to sell, which means people are in danger. Based on the size of the canister, it could hold enough virus that could infect everyone in a two mile radius," Courtney comment, "And we don't have nearly enough of the cure synthesized for everyone. That radius doesn't even include people who can get infected from just being around those with the virus."

"But we don't even know the buyer," Toby added, "It could be anyone and go anywhere. Do we know where Boone is right now?"

Walter laughed, "With how much he drank last night, I would assume he's still at home, nursing a hangover."

"And you'd be wrong," Sylvester said, "I've trace Boone's car. It appears that he's at BRI right now."

"Why would he be there if he has the canister? If I were him, I would get that to the buyer as quick as possible," Paige said.

"Didn't you say Boone told all the scientists to stay away this weekend, Toby?" Happy called out, walking towards the group.

Toby went over to her, his hands going to her face, checking for a fever and any other sign she was sick. "Why are you here? I thought you didn't feel well," he said concerned.

Happy gave him a small smile, "I didn't, but I'm feeling a bit better now. You don't need to hear the details."

Toby didn't let her go though, "Are you sure? I don't want you pushing yourself."

Happy rolled her eyes, "Yes, Doc. I know I'm not Harvard trained, but I know when I'm feeling better." She patted his chest as she pushed by him, "Now, answer my question - Boone said to stay away, correct?"

"Yeah, he did. So wha-," Toby's eyes lit up, "Wait, you're on to something. He said the lab was undergoing a small remodeling, so we all needed to stay away for the weekend. But there was no financial evidence of upgrades, I had Sly check. He's doing the deal there, in the lab."

"That's smart," Walter commented, "It's a familiar place for him, so if something goes wrong, he has the upper hand."

"And if he's already there, the deal is going down soon," Sly said.

The team rushed over to Boone Research Industries, hoping they could get there in time to stop the deal. Cabe was on his way, a team of Homeland agents with him. It was decided that Walter and Toby would head inside to find Boone, while the rest of the team stayed outside, hopefully preventing the buyer from entering if they weren't there already.

Walter and Toby split up when they got inside. There were two ways into the lab and they had to cover both. Toby went to the south entrance, the one nearest to the offices. As he opened the door, he heard Boone on the phone.

"No, you listen to me. I worked my ass off to get you this product and now you say it's not the right time? If you don't get here, I'm going to someone else. What you don't think I could easily find another buyer? Fine, I'll give you one week, then I'm going elsewhere."

"Hey, what're you doing here Toby?" a voice asked behind him.

Toby jumped and spun around, "Mike! Why are you here?"

"I had to pick something up. But what about you? I thought you had plans with your girlfriend this weekend. Hiking or something? Didn't you say you were going-"

"Shh, do you hear that?"

Inside the lab, Boone was yelling. Toby opened the door and saw Walter at one end of the lab, holding the canister, while Boone was walking toward him, gun in hand. Toby looked back at Mike.

"Stay here, or better yet, leave."

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

But Toby ignored him, running in to the lab, grabbing an empty beaker. He threw it at Boone, hitting him the back.

"What the hell?" Boone asked turning around.

Toby slowly walked towards Boone and Walter, "Matthew, put the gun down," Toby said calmly.

"Or what?" Boone scoffed, "You'll throw more empty beakers at me?"

Toby smiled, "No, no empty beakers, but I do have this beaker filled with sulfuric acid. If this gets on your skin, not only will you have a chemical burn, but secondary thermal burns as it sits there. And if it gets in your eyes, you can say goodbye to your sight."

Boone shook his head, "You're lying, you wouldn't do that."

Toby lifted up the beaker, "Do you want to test me?"

"Toby, what's going on?" Mike asked, walking in to the lab.

"Mike, get out of here," Toby yelled, but it was too late.

Boone grabbed hold of Mike, holding the gun to his head, "You won't throw that acid now. It would hit him, not me. You don't want to chance it."

"Boone, put down the gun. You don't want to hurt him," Walter yelled.

"I'll give you Mike, if you give me the canister."

"Let me go. I promise, I won't say anything," Mike pleaded nervously.

Walter shook his head, "I can't give you the canister, Boone. It can hurt too many people. But if you let Mike go, I'll make sure to put in a good word for you."

"Not happening."

"Boone, listen to me," Toby said, trying to stay calm, "You don't want to do this. It's not in your nature to kill. Just let Mike go."

"Not until I get that canister."

"I can't do that Boone. I have to protect the people this will be used against.

"Give me the canister or he dies," Boone called out, clearly getting irritated, pressing the gun to Mike's head.

"Walter, he's not bluffing. He really will kill Mike. Give him the canister," Toby said nervously, trying to get close to Boone and Mike.

"But if I give it to him," Walter said, "then many more people will die. I can't give this to him. You know that Toby."

"I'll give you to five to roll that canister over here. 1..." Boone began.

"No, please no. Let me go," Mike fought against Boone's grip.

"...2..."

"Walter, just give him the damn canister."

"...3..."

"Toby, you know I can't."

"Times almost up...4..."

"Please, don't shoot me."

Boone pulled back the hammer on the gun, "...5..."

"No," Mike yelled out.

Toby was close and he tackled the two of them to the ground. Boone scrambled to get up, pointing his gun at Toby laying on the ground.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," he said unapologetically, squaring his shoulders.

Right as the gun went off, Walter pushed Boone, causing the shot to go wild. Just then, Cabe and other members of Homeland could be heard coming up the stairs. Boone didn't bother firing another shot. Instead he ran to the back of the room, headed for the back staircase. Walter started after him, Cabe and the others quickly following behind.

Toby sighed in relief as he pushed himself up to a seated position, "Whew, that was a close one, huh, Mike?"

A groan came from beside Toby. He looked down and saw Mike laying there, blood covering his abdomen.

"I got shot," Mike said quietly, trying to smile.

Toby quickly pressed down on the wound, hoping to slow the bleeding, but Mike was bleeding out too fast. "Hap. Happy! Happy," Toby yelled, "you need to get the paramedics up here, now."

"They're on their way, Doc. What's going on?" Happy sounded nervous.

"Mike got shot and I can't slow the bleeding," Toby said desperately, continuing to press down on the wound. He looked around for something he could use, but didn't find anything. He quickly shrugged off the jacket he had on and pressed it down on Mike's abdomen.

"Thanks for trying to help," Mike said. "It was fun working with you. I'm sorry if I messed anything up."

"Stop, Mike. You're going to be fine," Toby tried to reassure him, even though he doubted himself.

"We both know that's not true. It doesn't even really hurt now." Mike closed his eyes, "I'm tired."

"No," Toby yelled at him, "Open your eyes Mike. Don't give up now."

Mike's eyes fluttered opened for just a second, but closed again.

"Mike, come on man. Keep your eyes open. I need you to fight now. The paramedics are on their way and hopefully they'll have what I need to cauterize the wound. Just hold on."

But he got no response. Toby felt for his pulse and there was none there. Toby's hands fell away as he sat back in shock. Mike was dead. The paramedics ran through the door, Happy quickly on their heels. She ran straight for him, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me you're alright, Toby."

Toby blinked slowly, "He's dead, Hap. I-I couldn't save him."

Happy hugged Toby's head to her chest, "I'm so sorry Toby. It's not your fault."

Toby nodded against her, "I know. The bullet must've hit his abdominal aorta. There was nothing I could do to stop the bleeding. But still, I can't believe he died. Right in front of me. He wasn't supposed to get shot. He wasn't even supposed to be in here."

Happy tightened her grip on Toby, wanting to take away his pain, but not knowing how.

Toby continued talking, surprisingly calm, "He was the one person I liked here. He shouldn't have been here."

"I know, Toby. I'm sorry. I wish it hadn't happened," Happy said quietly.

Toby wrapped his arms around Happy's waist, careful of the blood on his hands, "I can't believe that just happened, Hap. I know there's nothing I could've done, not with the little time I had, but still. I wish I could've done something."

Happy lifted Toby's face to look up at hers again, "You did, Toby. Just by being here with him. He wasn't alone."

Toby looked down to avoid her eyes.

Happy ran her fingers through his hair, "Trust me, Toby. You did all you could do."

Toby sighed and slowly got up. He wobbled on his feet when he stood. Happy helped to steady him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Physically, yes. I'm just still a little in shock, that's all. I didn't think Boone hit anyone when the shot went off. But-but that shot was meant for me, not Mike."

Happy shivered and wrapped her arms around his waist, "It might be selfish, but I'm really glad you're safe," she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

He wrapped her up as much as he could, "Me too," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

Happy pulled back and led him to the bathroom so he could wash off Mike's blood. Happy watched him as his silently washed his hands. Toby just watched the water run from red to clear as all traces of Mike's death went down the drain. When he was done, he leaned on the counter and hung his head, still not saying anything. Happy went behind him and slid her arms around to his front, laying her head against his back. She wanted him to know she was here when he wanted to talk. She didn't know how long they stood like that, but eventually Toby began to talk.

"You know, I was supposed to go to another game with him next week. He wanted you to come along. He really wanted to meet you. I think you would've liked him."

Happy nodded against his back, "Probably."

Toby gave a frustrated sigh, "He was the only other friend I had, outside of the team. He was the first person who didn't treat me differently because I was smart. Happy, he wasn't supposed to be here today."

Happy forced Toby to turn around, "I know, but he was. You couldn't have prevented him from being here. There was some reason he was. Maybe he forget something or wanted to grab work to look at this weekend. I don't know. Don't blame yourself, Toby. You did everything you could to try to save him."

Happy cupped his cheeks and made him look at her, "You put yourself in danger to protect him. Don't put this on yourself. It won't change anything. I'm proud of you, for what you did, although I want to kill you for putting yourself in harms way. Mike wouldn't want you to be sad."

"But I put him in danger. He wouldn't have died if it weren't for me."

Happy shook her head, "You're so wrong, Toby. Boone put him in danger. Mike put himself in danger. He didn't have to go out there to see what was going on, Boone didn't have to pull the trigger on the gun, but they did. You didn't tell them to do that, so don't ever say you were at fault."

Toby stepped toward her and wrapped himself around her, needing to feel her close. He felt Happy grip him tight, like she never wanted to let him go.

"I was scared," she said quietly, "When I heard that gun go off and then you started screaming my name, I thought you had been hit. I've never been that scared in my life. I know it's wrong, but I felt relieved when I heard it wasn't you."

Toby tightened his grip, "This sucks."

Happy gave a sad chuckle, "It really does, baby. But you'll be ok."

Toby sighed and stepped back, sliding one of his hands down to hers, "I guess we should get out there, see what's going on."

Happy squeezed his hand, "Are you sure?"

Toby nodded, an oddly calm look on his face, "Yeah, like I said, there was nothing I could've done to save him. The wound was too big. It just hurts. I didn't know him all that well, but he was still a friend. The shock of it is wearing off now. I think most of what I was feeling was because I'd never had someone die right in front of me before, let alone someone I knew. I wish there was more I could've done, but I know, logically, I did all I could do."

Happy raised on her toes to kiss him gently, "You're amazing, you know that? I don't know how you're so calm right now. I'm still shaking from thinking you were hurt."

Toby shrugged, "Doctor's mind, I guess. I'm good at compartmentalizing. I'm sure tonight, after it's really sunk it, I'll have a tough time. But you'll be there and that always makes things better."

He leaned down to kiss her again, slow and sweet, reassuring her that he was still there with her. When he pulled back, there was a determined look on his face.

"Now let's go get this son of a bitch."

Happy nodded and let him pull her out to the lab. When they got there, Walter and Cabe were back, both out of breath. The rest of the team and Courtney had joined them.

"Tell me you two got him," Toby said.

Cabe shook his head.

"No, he had a car waiting downstairs," Walter said.

Happy felt Toby tense. She stepped into his side and wrapped her arms around him, not caring about the looks they were getting from the rest of the team. She knew Toby needed her.

"Damn it," Toby yelled, running his hand not wrapped around Happy's shoulders through his hair, "Do you at least still have the canister?"

Walter nodded and opened his bag, "Yeah, I still have it."

He started to pull it out, but it got caught on a string on the bag. He yanked at it, but lost his grip and the canister went flying through the air. Cabe tried to catch it, but he was too late. The canister fell to the floor. A look of shock came on the faces of the team. Cabe picked up the canister, examining it closely.

"Careful, Cabe," Toby warned, "We don't know if there's a leak."

Cabe carefully passed it back over to Walter, who examined it closely.

"It appears there's a small opening at the bottom," he said, pressing it with his finger.

"Walt, do you know what you're doing?" Happy asked.

"No, but I have to make sure nothing's wrong. Maybe you should all get out of here, just in case."

Toby shook his head forcefully, "No, we're a team. I'm not leaving."

The rest of the team agreed with Toby, even Sly, although he was more apprehensive.

Walter carefully pulled at the opening, pulling the bottom of the canister off. A small beep was heard.

"What was that?" Sly asked nervously.

"That was a beep. Beeps are never good," Toby said.

Walter carefully turned over the canister to take a look. Happy took a step forward, peering over the other end of the canister.

"Not good," she muttered.

Walter looked up at the questioning faces surrounding him and held up the canister, "I set off a timer. We only have an hour to figure out how to stop this before it releases the virus into the air."

"Oh," Toby said, taking a step back, sharing a grim look with Happy, "that really is not good."


	11. Taking Chances

**Chapter 11: Taking Chances**

 _Team Scorpion needs to figure out how to stop the canister from releasing the deadly virus. Happy and Toby both have ideas, but they're risky and neither one is comfortable with the other taking a chance._

The team stared in shock at one another, no one knowing what to do or say. They had one hour to figure out what to do. Happy shifted closer to Toby, linking her fingers with his. He looked down at her, the fear of what could happen crossing his face.

"Can we stop it?" Paige finally said quietly, breaking the silence.

Her voice broke everyone out of their trance and they all started moving at once. Cabe was on the phone, talking to Homeland, both to inform them of the possibility of a viral outbreak and to question the scientists they brought in earlier. Sylvester started running the calculations out loud of how much virus the canister held and how many people it could infect. Toby and Courtney started discussing how much of the cure was synthesized and how many people they could save. While Walter and Happy started examining the canister to see if there was a way to shut down the timer.

"Guys?" Paige said quietly, but no one paid any attention to her. "Guys!" she said louder, this time getting six heads to turn her way. "You're all off talking about different things. You all need to work together to figure this out or it won't be done. We're a team and we're stronger when we work together. Now Sly, how many people will this infect?"

Sylvester took a shuddering breath, "Assuming the vial of virus in that canister is around three-fourths the size of the canister, that would be enough to infect upwards of 30,000 to 40,000 people through the air. And that doesn't even include the people who can get infected from person to person transmission. If this virus is released, the whole city of Los Angeles could get infected within less than a week."

"And we don't have nearly enough of the cure synthesized to give to that many people," Toby said.

Courtney stepped forward, "And there's not enough time to synthesize enough either. This stuff takes a week alone to be synthesized and even if we got every lab in the city to make it, we would only be able to make enough for 10,000 people."

Toby turned to Happy and Walter, "So that means the only chance we have to save LA is to stop the timer and keep the virus from being released."

Happy took the canister carefully from Walter. Toby tensed up when he saw her handling it. He hated that she was even around it, let alone having it in her hands. She turned the canister over.

"I think there's a chance I could disable the timer. It appears there's a weak spot right in the center of the canister. If I'm right, I can open the canister there and get to the wires connecting the timer and the release mechanism."

Toby stepped forward and lowered his voice so only she could hear, "Happy, you're not doing that. It's too dangerous."

She looked up at him, her face set in determination, "I have to Toby. It's our only chance."

He shook his head and pulled her by her arm away from the group, "No, Hap. I can't lose you too. I've already lost a friend in Mike. I can't lose the love of my life. You can't do this."

Happy sighed and grabbed his hand with her free one, "I'm the only one who can do this, Doc. It has to be me."

Toby took a step back and ran his hand through his hair, "No, it doesn't. We can get one of the scientists who built it to come in and do it."

She shook her head, "There's not enough time. We've already wasted ten minutes talking through things. This has to be done now. Don't tell me what to do, Doc, you know I hate that."

"Damn it, Hap," he shouted louder than he meant to, "Why are you putting yourself in direct danger? You don't always have to save the world. Sometimes it's okay to think about yourself, think about me."

Happy set her face in stone and stared at him icily, "Funny, I said almost that same thing a few months ago when you decided you knew how to get that drug dealer. But I understand why you did it now. Someone has to save the people, Toby. If you're not going to help me, then get out of my way."

She started walking away, but Toby grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Happy, I'm scared," he admitted quietly, "You mean so much to me and, and-" he couldn't continue, just the thought of her losing him caused him to choke on his words.

Happy's face grew soft and she stepped to him, wrapping her free arm around his waist. "You're not going to lose me, Toby. But if I don't get into that canister, we're all dead and we lose each other. Let me do this."

Toby kissed the top of her head and nodded, stepping back, "Alright, go."

Happy gave him a small smile, then turned and made her way over to a lab bench. Walter brought her a few tools he found around the lab, then stood by her, looking over her shoulder. She didn't like it, it was obvious to Toby with the glares she sent over her shoulder, but Walter was oblivious.

"Hey, Walt," Toby said, making his way over to the two, "Cabe said we need to start informing emergency services downstairs of what is going on. He needs all of us currently not doing anything to help."

Walter sighed heavily, "Then go Toby, I'm helping Happy."

Happy turned around quickly, "No, it's okay. I've got this. Go help."

Walter grudgingly walked away, joining the rest of the team walking down the stairs. Happy shot Toby a grateful look.

"Thank you for that. I was about ready to kill him."

Toby went to stand behind Happy, placing his hands on her shoulders. He gave them a quick squeeze.

"Any luck?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, this wiring is more complicated than I originally expected."

"Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Toby leaned down to kiss the top of her head, then started walking towards the stairs himself.

"Damn it," Happy muttered, "Not good."

Toby stopped in his tracks and whirled around, fully expecting to see Happy covering her face or running away from the canister. But instead, he saw her sitting there, head in her hands.

"What's wrong Hap?" he asked concerned.

She looked up, a serious look on her face, "We need to figure out a new plan."

They quickly made their way to the team, canister in hand. They rushed towards the team, their worried faces waiting for an explanation of what was going on.

"The timer," Happy began, "We can't shut off the timer."

"What?" Paige exclaimed, "Why?"

"The timer is tied into the trigger. So if I stop the timer, or cut the wire, the release mechanism will go off and the virus will be spread. They made sure there was no way to stop it once the timer started counting down. It's a lot more sophisticated than any of us thought."

Walter started pacing, "Can we reprogram the timer into having infinite time?"

Happy shook her head, "No. The canister is designed for a one time use. There's no way to reset the time."

Sylvester looked like he was going to pass out, "So we have to get rid of the virus or we all get infected."

"Why don't we let the virus be released? We can evacuate anyone in the deadly range until the virus has cleared up," Cabe suggested.

"No can do," Courtney said, "This virus can live in the air for up to a week. There's no way we could keep people away for that long, not in LA. If even one person gets sick, there will be ten more who will become infected from them. This illness doesn't show signs for 72 hours, which is plenty of time to spread around the virus without knowing you're sick. Even being this close to it for as long as we have is dangerous."

Toby wrapped his arm around Happy, pulling her close to his side. She shuddered against him, burying her face in his chest.

"What can we do? I can't leave Ralph without a mother," Paige said, a slight panic to her voice.

Walter put his hand on her arm, "You're not going to die. None of us are. We'll figure something out. We need to kill the virus. But how can we do that?"

"Extreme heat, like over 2,000°F. That's the only way," Courtney said quietly.

"Fire? Can we throw it into a fire?" Cabe asked.

"No," Sly said, "The average fire isn't hot enough. And even if we were able to get it hot enough, if we throw the canister into a fire, it'll cause an explosion. That'll push the virus into the air before the heat can kill it."

Toby dropped his arm from Happy and started pacing, thinking through everything, mumbling under his breath, "Fire, virus, heat." He stopped suddenly and snapped his fingers, "I've got it, I know how to stop this, but we don't have much time."

Six sets of eyes fixed on his face.

"What can we do?" Cabe questioned.

Toby started barking out orders, "Cabe, you start evacuating people from the building as quickly as you can." He looked at the timer on the canister he took from Happy, "We have twenty-five minutes to get them as far away from here as possible. Sly, you and Walter go up to the lab on the fifth floor and make sure all vents are covered. Paige and Courtney, you two need to talk to the police and get them to evacuate any and all people that are within two miles of here."

Happy stepped forward, "What can I do, Doc?"

"Do you have a blowtorch or anything similar to that in your truck?"

She nodded, "I think I have one, if not, I might be able to throw one together. Let me go check."

Toby gave her a smile and a quick squeeze of her hand before she ran off. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. This plan was going to work - it had to. He finally had everything he had ever wanted in life. He patted his pocket, feeling the square shaped box hidden inside. He instantly felt better. A few minutes later, Cabe came out, directing people to where they were to go. He made his way over to Toby as another agent took over.

"What's your plan, son? Why are we moving everyone away from here?"

"If this plan doesn't work, everyone within a two mile radius is going to get infected within 30 minutes. I need as few people in that range as possible or else it could be a disaster."

Before he could explain what his plan was, Happy came running up, a blowtorch in her hands.

"I've got it," she said with a smile, "This is about half full, so you should be okay for fifteen minutes of burn time." A questioning look came over her face, "What are you planning?"

Before Toby could answer, again, Sly and Walter came running out of the building.

"The lab is taken care of," Walter said, "What else can we do?"

Toby looked at the time again, "We have about 10 minutes left. I need you all to get out of here."

Sylvester looked surprised, "But-"

"Just trust me, I've got this," Toby interrupted him.

Cabe was concerned, "What are you doing, Doc? We can't leave you behind."

"Yes, you can. I'll be fine," he reassured them all, "I think," he added under his breath. He cleared his throat, "The only way to make sure everyone is fine is if we stop this from spreading. As we know, we can't disable the timing device without setting the virus loose. But, the virus can be killed at a high temperature and a blow torch has heat up to almost 4,000°F."

Awareness formed on Happy's face, "Doc, no."

Toby smiled at her concern, "If it works, everyone out here will be safe and that's all that matters. I am going to take it to the lab, which is the only room I know of that is windowless and is now completely airtight. As this is going off, I'm going to torch it, killing the virus instantly," he paused, "hopefully."

"But why does it have to be in there? Away from everyone?" Cabe asked.

"I don't want to take any chances. If something goes wrong, no one will be exposed to the virus-"

"Except for you," Happy interrupted him, a slight anger lined her voice.

Toby ignored her, "and it will be concealed in the airtight room until you can figure out a way to destroy it."

Walter nodded slowly, "That sounds like the most logical thing, but I don't like this. There has to be another way."

Paige spoke up, "Why do you have to go in? Couldn't you just throw the container in there?"

Toby sighed, "I wish. The air tight room is just a precaution in case this doesn't work. There has to be someone in there to torch it. And if I were to just throw it in there until we can figure something out, there is a chance it could still get out. The plastic will only keep the virus out of the vents for a certain amount of time. Really torching it is the only way to get rid of it."

"Given the amount virus you have, you will have enough propane," Sylvester stated, "This has a 97.8% chance of working. But-"

Toby smirked and interrupted him again, "See, I'll be fine. Now you all have to leave."

The team turned to leave. All except Happy that is. She stood firm in her spot.

"I'm staying with you."

Toby turned to her as the team continued moving toward the van, giving them space. He put the canister on the ground, then reached out and grabbed her hands.

Quietly, he tried to convince her to go, "No, Happy, you are going with them. This will work. The virus will be gone and all of these people will be safe."

Happy looked down and blinked back tears, "Doc, I have a bad feeling about this." She looked up and grabbed his shirt, forcing him to look at her, "Why are you doing this? Risking your life," she swallowed hard, "again? You were just trying to get me to not do something dangerous. Why, Toby? I can't lose you."

He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. "Someone has to do this, Happy. You said so yourself. We don't have time to figure out another way. Please, let me do this." He kissed the top of her head.

Happy sniffed, then looked up, unshed tears in her eyes, "I hate you, Doc."

Toby chuckled softly, "No you don't, babe."

She shook her head, "I really don't." She leaned up and gently kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Toby had a serious look on his face. "I love you," he whispered.

All of a sudden, Happy felt nervous. The nerves causing her heart to race, "Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

Toby took a deep breath. He appeared nervous as well. "Listen, Happy, there is a chance-"

"Toby, you only have 5 minutes," Walter called out.

He nodded and called out, "Got it." He looked back down at Happy, a sorry written across his face, "I have to go, Hap. Stay safe. Remember, I love you."

He turned to walk into the building, but Happy stopped him by pulling on the back of shirt.

"Wait, what were you going to say, Doc? I don't like this." She gripped his arm tightly, hoping to keep him in place.

Toby pulled out of her grasp, "I have to go, Happy." He looked up to Walter who had made his way over, "Can you make sure she leaves and stays safe?"

Walter nodded, "Always."

Walter and Cabe each put a hand on Happy's shoulder to lead her away as Toby started running towards the building. Happy began to struggle against their strong grips.

"Wait, Doc," she called out after Toby's retreating figure, "Don't do this." She looked towards Walter, "What's going on? Why does this feel wrong?"

Walter didn't say anything as they forced her into the van.

"Walter, stop," she yelled out, "Let me out. I need to be there with Toby!"

Through their comms, Toby spoke up "Calm down, Happy. They will tell you everything you want to know when you get to safety. Just calm down."

Happy was near the point of tears by now, "Don't tell me to calm down! You all are hiding something and I want to know now."

Toby's voice remained calm, "It's ok, babe." He cleared his throat, "Walter, I'm here. The virus is set to release in 55 seconds."

She grabbed Walter and started shaking his shoulder. Between clenched teeth, she got out, "What. Is. Going. On?"

Sylvester finally spoke up, not liking seeing Happy like this, "There's a 97.8% chance Toby will kill the virus, but that lab is full of flammable chemicals, that when exposed to extreme heat or fire, can cause an explosion. Once Toby kills the virus, the heat from the blowtorch, along with any residual virus, will cause the lab to go to automatic shut down. It's the building's way to contain damage."

Happy whirled around to stare at Sly, "What? We have to get him out now! Why is he doing this? I should be up there with him."

Courtney put a hand on her shoulder, "He would rather sacrifice himself than see you hurt Happy. It would kill him if something happened to you."

Happy fisted her hand, "I'm going to kill him."

Toby chuckled through the comms.

Walter tried his best to reassure Happy. "We can override the shut down, but it will take a minute to hack the system. As long as Toby is careful with the flame, he should be okay and will get out in time."

Sylvester couldn't help but add, "But even with being careful, there is a high chance he will hit something that will start a fire. I would say there is a 17.3% chance of him not starting a fire."

Happy felt her heart drop to her stomach, "Toby!" she yelled out, "You have to get out of there! Now!"

"I wish I could, Hap," Toby said sadly, almost regretfully, "But it's almost time. Just remember, I love you and I'm sorry for any hurt I have caused. You'll be okay." His voice grew serious, "Walter, get your computer ready, I'm going to be in a hot situation."

Sly started counting down, "5...4...3...2...1"

"TOBY!" Happy yelled out as Sly got to one.

Everyone in the van sat quietly, waiting for news. The only sound to be heard was the blowtorch going and Walter furiously typing away at his computer. A few minutes later, Toby spoke up.

"We're safe. The virus is gone."

Happy sank back against the seat in relief, "Toby, are you okay? Talk to me."

"Not good," he responded nervously.

The whole van perked up.

"What's going on?" Sylvester asked.

"There were some papers on the counter that caught on fire and I have no way to extinguish it. The fire extinguisher and sink are on the other side of the lab. The papers are leading to a gas tank. Get me out of here, Walter!"

Walter furrowed his brow, "I'm trying, but there is a rolling encryption key that is proving to be difficult to hack." He paused, "Shit," he muttered.

Happy's heart started racing, "What happened Walt? We need to get Toby out of there!"

Walter's eyes didn't stray from the screen in front of him, but he explained what happened, "I put the building in lockdown mode. Everything is down for 15 minutes. There is nothing I can do at this moment."

As Walter was saying that, Happy jumped out of the van. She saw a car across the street and quickly picked the lock, hot wiring the car when she got inside.

"I'll be there in two, Doc."

Toby gasped, "Happy, no. Don't risk yourself."

Happy scoffed, "Too late, you're too important to me."

Toby tried to remain calm, but the fire was continuing to grow and get closer to the gas tank with every passing second.

"Walter, buddy, have you figured anything out yet?" he asked nervously.

"I'm trying to trick the system into thinking enough time has passed. I think- there I've got it! The door should open in 3...2...1"

The door to the lab popped open and Toby sprinted through it as flames lapped at his feet. As he ran to the stairwell he could feel the fire getting closer. He turned to see how far away it was and as he did so he tripped over a chair.

"Ah," he yelled, falling to the ground.

"What's happening, Doc?" Happy yelled out nervously, "I'm almost there."

Toby laughed at himself, scrambling up, "I just tripped. It's okay. I'm fine."

He finally reached the stairwell, throwing open the door, trying to get to the ground level before the fire hit the gas tank.

"I just got here. Where are you?" Happy said frantically.

"I'm on the-"

But before he could tell her his location an explosion threw him down the stairs. He landed hard and then continued to fall.

"TOBY!"

"Happy-" Toby whispered before darkness lulled him in, the smell of smoke filling the air around him.

Happy started to race in, but arms encircled her, stopping her pursuit.

"Let me go, Cabe," she struggled against him, "I have to get to Toby!"

Walter stood in front of her, "Stop it, Happy. The only way to help him is if you start thinking with your head, not your heart."

"He's right, kiddo. Walter and I will go in and see if we can find him," Cabe said, letting her go.

Happy didn't like this, so she tried to argue, "But-"

Cabe shook his head, "You need to stay here. You're too small to pull him out if he's hurt."

Happy nodded, looking wildly at the burning building, "Just go!"

Sly walked up behind them, "Based on the blueprints, there should be a stairwell across the lobby on the right side. That is most likely the route he took to get down."

Walter and Cabe nodded before running off. Happy started to go after them, but felt Sly put his arms around her, keeping her in place. She started to struggle against him.

"Sly, you don't understand, I have to get in there. Toby needs me. What if they need me to make something or what if Toby needs medical care. I have to get in there!"

As she was talking, her voice gradually took on more of a panic tone, almost to the point of hysterics. Finally, she struggled enough that Sylvester had to let her go. As she started to run towards the building, another explosion rocked the building and it started to collapse.

"TOBY!" she yelled, taking quick breaths. Blood started rushing to her ears and she started to get dizzy, the world going black.

Before unconsciousness took her though, she heard Paige whisper, "Oh my gosh."


	12. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 12: Unanswered Questions**

 _Toby is hurt, but no one knows how badly. This scares Happy, more than she ever thought possible. She tried to stifle the fear by thinking about happy times with him._

 **Note: Hey everyone, I am finally back. I'm so sorry about this long wait. School took over my life for a little bit there and made updating impossible. I really appreciate you all continuing to read this story. All of your comments are much appreciated. I always get so happy when I get a message from you all. I am back now and hopefully that means I'll be able to update more quickly. Thank you all so much! I love you all! :-) (ideas and feedback are** **ALWAYS** **welcome!)**

Happy was disoriented. She didn't know what was going on. She felt herself being lifted, then someone grabbing her hand. The ringing in her ears was loud and the headache was pounding. What was happening? Then she remembered, Toby. She forced her eyes opened, ignoring the blinding pain shooting through her head, looking around frantically for him. She felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving too much. Turning her head quickly, she saw it was Courtney. She was saying something, but Happy didn't know what; all she could hear was the ringing in her ears, everything else was mumbled, almost as if she was underwater.

She tried to sit up, the need to see Toby overwhelming her, but this time a pair of hands held her down, as did a strap around her waist. She looked to her other side quickly and saw someone she didn't know with his hands on her shoulders - it was a paramedic. She had no idea what was going on. Looking around again, she realized she was on a gurney and they were about to roll her to the ambulance, away from Toby. She couldn't have that, she needed to stay there until she knew that Toby was fine. She started struggling against the hands, but stopped when Courtney leaned over her again, saying something. Happy could make out a few words by reading her lips, something about explosion and too close and hospital. But she couldn't be sure. The pair of hands moved from her shoulders as the gurney started moving. Happy immediately unbuckled the strap and tried to sit up again; she still hadn't seen Toby and the panic was growing. She needed to see that he was okay.

Courtney pushed her down again, shaking her head and saying something, but she was talking too fast for Happy to be able to decipher it. Happy widened her eyes and pointed to her ears, hoping Courtney would figure out that she couldn't hear. Courtney stopped talking and glanced up at the paramedic who had suddenly stopped the gurney. She looked back down at Happy and started talking slowly, using hand gestures.

"Can you hear anything?"

Happy shook her head.

Courtney bit her lip and looked nervous, "What hurts?"

Happy pointed to her head, the pain making it hard to focus, but she forced herself to. She had to know what was going on.

"You were too close to the building. The sound messed with your hearing. We think you were thrown back by the force too - might have hit your head."

Happy tried to remember. She remembered running towards the building when it exploded. She yelled for Toby, fear overtaking her. All she remembered was feeling panicked and then she grew dizzy and fell to the ground. She couldn't remember if she was thrown or not. Happy looked up at Courtney and shrugged her shoulders.

"Toby?" Happy tried to asked. But she couldn't be sure if she formed any words, it sounded like a jumbled mess to her.

Courtney's eyes widened slightly, just enough for Happy to know Courtney heard her - just enough to become even more worried. Before Toby she wouldn't have even able to tell, but now it was obvious.

"We have to go," she said, ignoring Happy's desperate look.

Happy shook her head, despite the pain, "No, Toby," she thought she said again.

Courtney closed her eyes as she pressed her lips together. With a slight shake to her head, she opened her eyes, allowing Happy to see all the sorrow and pain in them. "They're still looking," she mouthed, "Almost the whole building collapsed."

Happy inhaled sharply. She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't lose him. She had to go find Toby. She pushed Courtney's hand away that had been her own and succeeded in sitting up, ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness that came over her. Nothing mattered except finding Toby, alive.

The paramedic grabbed for her as she made a move to get off the gurney. Happy hit his hands away, pushing him back with every ounce of effort she could find. No one was going to keep her from getting to Toby. Sly had to know an approximate location of where he would be. They could find him. Courtney stood in front of her, grabbing at Happy's shoulders, mouthing for her to calm down. Happy shrugged them off and pushed back the hands of the paramedic again. They were not taking her away from here, away from Toby, especially if he was still missing.

She looked around, hoping to find some kind of answer as to what was going on. She saw Paige and Sylvester standing about 50 feet away, arms around each other, holding each other close. Happy couldn't see their faces, but she could tell by their body language that they were worried and in shock - tense bodies, tight grips, glued to the spot they were at. She thought she even saw Paige's shoulders moving from sobs. The dread grew even more inside her. She forced her gaze away from them, looking for Walter and Cabe, but they weren't to be found. Her stomach dropped even further as realization came to her. She swallowed hard. Oh god, they were trapped inside too. She had to get up - she had to help. They needed her to find them; she couldn't lose half of her family.

She stood up, pushing Courtney to the side, despite her objections. Once on her feet, she swayed, unable to see straight. Courtney pushed her gently, causing her to fall back on the gurney. She glared up at Courtney; she didn't understand just how much Happy needed to get over there. If she lost Walter and Cabe, she'd be lost. But if she lost Toby, she'd be gone. There would be no coming back for her; her life would be empty. It would be one loss she knew she would never get over.

Happy blinked back tears that sprang to her eyes. She was not going to lose Toby, not now, not ever. She had to find him. She tried to stand up again, this time determined to move away from the gurney. She felt some resistance from behind as the paramedic tugged on her arm, but she yanked it from his grip, turning around to glare at him. This guy needed to stop getting in her way, or else he would be the one on the gurney. He took a small step back when he saw the look on her face. If she wasn't so scared and angry, she would've smirked in satisfaction.

One person down, one more to go in order to get off this mobile bed. Courtney stood in front of her, arms crossed, saying something. Happy couldn't focus on figuring out her words at the moment, they wouldn't change her mind anyway. She stood up and immediately fell towards Courtney. Courtney caught her easily and made her sit back down, keeping a firm grip on her arms.

"I have to get to Toby," Happy mumbled, shaking her head slightly. She continued to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, her hands starting to shake in fear. Every second that passed that she wasn't with Toby, the more her fear grew that she would never see him again and the harder it was to keep her emotions in check.

Courtney shook her head, "No, not now. Hospital, you, now."

Happy tried to move her arms from Courtney's grip, but she couldn't. Courtney was no longer treating her with a gentle hand. Happy knew she wouldn't let her get up without a fight. All of a sudden, she felt a pinch in her arm.

"What the hell?" Happy mumbled. She turned around and saw the paramedic with a syringe in his hand. "Is that a sedative?" she thought she asked, whirling around to Courtney, the effects starting to make her vision blurry.

Courtney bit her lip again as she loosened her grip on Happy. "It's for your own good. You're hurt."

Happy glared at her, as much as she could. "Toby," she mumbled before she fell back against the gurney, sedated.

* * *

"I'm not sure why she isn't awake yet, but she should be waking up at any time now," an unknown voice whispered, "She may be confused at first when she does wake, which is normal. Just try to keep her calm. We will be back to check on her later."

"Thank you," Courtney whispered back. Then the door closed; the only sounds in the room coming from the TV and the heart rate monitor.

Happy heard Courtney shift in her seat, probably to get more comfortable, she guessed. Happy opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again. The bright lights made her already hurting head even more intolerable. Courtney grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Happy?"

Happy groaned, knowing she couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer. She forced her eyes open, gritting her teeth at the pain that seemed to run through her entire body. She glanced over at Courtney and saw the relief evident on her face.

"Oh my god, I was worried when you didn't wake up when you were supposed to," she said slowly, "How do you feel?"

Happy groaned again and closed her eyes, rubbing her sore head with her fingers, "Horrible. Can you turn down the TV? That reporter's voice is annoying."

Courtney gasped, "You can hear?"

She opened one eye, "Sort of. Everything is still quiet, but I can actually make out words now. And the damn ringing in my ears isn't quite as loud now."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I was so worried about you. You shouldn't have gone running toward the building like that," Courtney admonished her.

A different kind of pain rushed through her as she thought of Toby trapped. She prayed they found him and that he was okay. Happy opened both her eyes and glared at her, "And you shouldn't have had me sedated. I needed to be there. Toby-" her voice broke. She cleared her throat and tried again, her voice smaller this time, "He's my everything. I should've been there for him. Tell me he's okay." Tears formed in her eyes. She was scared to hear what Courtney had to say.

Courtney took a deep breath, "They found the guys."

Happy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Oh thank god. And are they going to be fine?"

Happy saw Courtney blink back tears, "Cabe and Walter are going to be fine - just a few scrapes and bruises. They had managed to take cover under a support beam. Thankfully it held and they weren't covered, but they were trapped for a while."

Fisting her hands in the sheets, Happy asked quietly, "And Toby?"

Courtney avoided her eyes, "Uh, he was with them, but he was unconscious when they found him."

Happy felt a tear slide down her cheek. "And?"

Courtney cleared her throat, "Uh, and I don't know much. I only know what Sly texted me."

"Courtney, tell me." Dread found its way into the pit of her stomach. She thought she was going to be sick - there was something serious that had happened, she could tell from the look on Courtney's face, and it had to do with Toby, she knew it.

"They found them about a half hour after we left. Toby was in bad shape."

"No," Happy whispered, all of the air rushing out of her lungs.

Courtney sniffed, "Nobody knows what was wrong, but he had to be airlifted here; they said an ambulance would be too slow." She paused and tightened her grip on Happy's hand, "I'm so sorry Happy."

Happy gasped and her body tensed as more tears came out, "Is he-" her throat closed off, a pain unlike any other slicing through her like a knife. He couldn't be gone, he wouldn't leave her like that.

Courtney shook her head hard, "Oh, no. No sweetie, he's still alive. But he is in critical condition."

Happy hit Courtney's arm before falling back against the pillow, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You were acting like he was dead." The tears that fell now were a mixture of relief and pain - he was still hurt, but he was alive. Toby was a fighter and she knew he wouldn't give up easily. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What's going on with Toby then? What happened?"

Courtney shrugged her shoulders, "I wish I knew Happy. He hospital won't tell me because I'm not family or an emergency contact."

"But what about Paige or Sylvester?" Happy needed to know what was going on with Toby. Every possible injury was running through her mind, from broken body to bruises; so much could have happened to him. It killed her not knowing if he was going to be alright.

Shaking her head, Courtney explained, "They aren't listed either. Only you and Walter are and Walter was taken to another hospital. Of course, this hospital has a rule that they don't give information out about a patient over the phone. So none of us know. No one is even allowed to go see him."

Happy swallowed hard, "So you're telling me that Toby is all alone right now?"

Courtney bit her lip, but didn't answer. Her lack of response was enough of an answer for Happy. She quickly pushed back the covers and ripped off the heart rate monitor, causing the machines to beep wildly, further adding to the pounding in her head. But she didn't care, none of that mattered. The only thing on her mind, the only thing she could focus on was getting out of the bed and demanding to be taken to Toby. The fact that he was alone, alone and in pain, only made Happy feel worse.

"What are you doing?" Courtney exclaimed, trying to keep Happy on the bed.

"I need to get to Toby. I can't leave him alone. And-" she took a deep breath, "and I have to make sure he's still alive, that he's still fighting to live."

"Happy, you're going to hurt yourself."

Happy shook her head and pushed Courtney's hands away, "I don't care. I just need- I need Toby."

"Ms. Quinn," a loud voice sounded through the room, "I suggest you get back in that bed. Or else I will be forced to sedate you again."

Happy fell back into the bed as a large, brusque nurse walked into the room. This was the first, and only, time she allowed someone to tell her what to do. But she wasn't in the mood for a fight, plus this lady scared her - Happy would do whatever she said. She glanced nervously up at the lady.

The nurse smirked at her as she walked over to turn off the monitors, "Now, what in heavens sake are you doing trying to get out of bed? We still have tests to run before we even think about letting you out of this bed."

Happy played with her fingers and looked down before throwing a desperate looking Courtney's way. She was worried that if she told the nurse what was going on, she would lose it - all of her emotions would rush out of her - she was holding it together at the moment, but just barely.

Courtney took pity on her and spoke up, "It's my fault."

The nurse turned her firm gaze on Courtney, waiting for her to explain.

Courtney shifted under her stare, "I, uh," she sniffed, "I told her about her, uh, her - Toby, her, I don't know," she huffed in frustration, "boyfriend isn't a strong enough word." She cleared her throat, "He was in the building where she got hurt."

The nurse's face softened as she turned to Happy, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

Happy looked up at the nurse, an almost pleading look on her face. "Can you tell me how he is?" she asked quietly, hoping that the nurse would help her. "I need to know how he is," she choked back a sob, "He's important and if I can, I want to be with him," she paused, then added, "Please?"

The nurse, her ID said her name was Molly, reattached the heart monitor and sighed, "I'll see what I can do, but if you're not on his list, I can't tell you anything."

Happy quickly spoke up and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen, "I am." In a whisper she said, "I'm his family and he's mine." Then she steeled her gaze and spoke with determination, but there was a hint of fear mixed in, "I'm not going to lose him."

Molly patted her leg, "We will do everything we can to make sure of that. I'll see what I can find out for you. But in the mean time, you stay in bed. If I hear that you've gotten up without my permission, I won't tell you anything."

"But-" Happy began.

Molly shook her head, "I'm serious. The doctor will be in shortly. She will want to run some tests. And after that, we'll get you some Tylenol for that headache of yours." She winked at Happy and headed for the door, "It'll be just a few minutes."

Happy nodded silently and watched as she left the room. Once the door was closed, Happy sank against the pillow and closed her eyes, hoping it would take away some of the pain and fear she was feeling.

"Happ-" Courtney began.

Happy held up a hand but kept her eyes closed, "Not now, Court. I," she sighed, "I can't talk about it anymore. I'm barely hanging on right now. I'm scared to death that I'm going to lose Toby. I don't know what I would do." Her throat tightened and she paused. Clearing her throat, she continued, "I just want two minutes where I don't have to think about it and I can pretend that we're at home; that this has all been a bad dream. Just give me that."

Courtney shifted in her seat and quietly agreed to give Happy what she wanted, of which Happy was grateful. Pictures of Toby happy, healthy, and alive flashed through her mind. It brought a small smile to her face and a sort of peace come over her as she thought of how excited he'd been less than 24 hours earlier. They were supposed to go away for the weekend, Toby had some big surprise for her, but he wouldn't give her any clue as to what. Her smile grew as she replayed that night over again in her mind.

 _Happy was spread out on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the tv, but nothing was holding her attention. She sighed and shifted onto her side, she was bored and Toby was too busy on his phone in the kitchen to keep her entertained. Yawning, she checked her watch, thinking it had to be late. She groaned when she saw the time. It wasn't even 8 yet, when did she become such a lame adult? It was Toby's fault; ever since she started dating him, she preferred staying in with him over heading to local garages or hole-in-the-wall bars she had been visiting ever since she had left the system._

 _God, they were so boring - especially lately. They both had been working long hours, so when they got home at night, they had no interest in going out. Their nights consisted of take out, tv, and each other, rarely ever leaving their apartment. But Happy had been so tired, that even if Toby suggested something different, she had no interest in it. She sat up, forcing herself to shake off the tiredness. Tonight they were going to do something fun. It was a Friday night and they were still young, too young to be sitting at home and falling asleep before 9 o'clock. An acquaintance of hers had texted her earlier that day about a street race later that night, maybe they could go that?_

 _She used to love going to those - checking out the cars, tweaking them to run better, even partaking in the occasional race herself. But ever since she had joined Scorpion, she started going less and less, then when she and Toby started dating, she stopped altogether. She just preferred spending her extra time with him now, something she never expected would happen, giving up something she used to love to spend time with someone she loved. But maybe he would like it? She snorted when she thought of Toby at a race like that. He would stick out like a sore thumb - everyone would know he didn't belong. Plus, there was a lot of betting that went on and she didn't want to tempt Toby, he had been doing so well lately. Also, the guys there were one of two types of jerks, either constantly hitting on her or constantly insulting her. And with how protective Toby was with her, especially lately, she didn't want him getting into a fight. He was a horrible patient and the whining would drive her crazy._

 _There was always a movie, but they could do that at home. At home was a better place for that anyway where they could get distracted by one another and not have to worry about curious eyes. Sighing again, she leaned back against the couch. There had to be something they could do that would get them out of this apartment. They could break in to the Hollywood sign and take in the view with a few beers, a favorite pastime for them. Or there was the bar down the street where they could play pool and Toby could convince her to dance with him for a song or two. The garage was always an option too. Paige and Walter might still be there and the four of them could go do something, like a fire on the roof or at the beach._

 _This was so frustrating. She was the girl who would stay out all night, riding her motorcycle fast and far. The girl who could drink with the best of them. The girl who liked to live her life on the edge, not following the rules. Happy was the person who was always getting in trouble, but somehow always getting away with it. But not anymore, or at least not all the time. Now she was just as happy spending her nights lazily on the couch with Toby. Her nights in, playing board games with the team, were just as much fun as those edgy nights hanging with the rough crowd she used to consider her friends. She supposed that it was because of the company now, not the activity. Before, she needed the edge, needed to feel the rush, in order to feel alive. It was her way of reminding herself that she was in charge of her life. But now, she didn't need that. She got that same rush when she caught Toby looking at her in his loving way or when she kissed him. She didn't need to be in charge of every aspect of her life anymore because she had the team now, a family she knew would always be there for her; she didn't have to impress them or fight for her place, like she used to have to do._

 _Yeah, she decided, it was fine with her if her life was boring now. She was happy about it. But still, it would be nice to do something other than work and stay at home form time to time._

 _"Happy," Toby shouted suddenly from the kitchen._

 _Happy turned around on the couch and saw him rushing out of the kitchen, "What?"_

 _Toby had a huge grin on his face as he stopped in front of her. He leaned down and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the couch and into his arms. He captured her lips with his and kissed her deep and lazily, running his hands up and down her back._

 _When they separated, keeping their foreheads pressed together, Happy had a surprised look on her face, "Well, hi," she mumbled, unsure of what was going on._

 _Toby continued grinning and leaned in to kiss her again quickly, cupping her face in his hands. Keeping his mouth pressed to hers, he explained what made him so happy, "We," kiss, "have," another kiss, "the weekend," and another, "off," he finally finished excitedly, kissing her long and languidly again._

 _Happy pulled back suddenly, "What do you mean?"_

 _Toby grinned and sat down on the couch, pulling her into his lap, "I mean, we have the weekend off. We don't have to do any work. We don't have to worry about anything but each other."_

 _Happy rolled her eyes, "I know what having the weekend off means, idiot. I meant how? We still haven't figured out what Boone is planning on doing."_

 _He leaned in to brush his lips against her again, "I know, but Boone doesn't want any of the scientists there this weekend. I guess he's doing some upgrades in the lab. I have Sylvester looking into that to make sure though. So," he continued, sinking into the back of the couch, "I can't be at BRI. And, my dear sweetpea, your wonderful and amazing boyfriend convinced our boss to give us a weekend off."_

 _Grinning, Happy nuzzled her face into Toby's neck, "And how did you do that?"_

 _Toby ran his hand up and down Happy's back, "I just told him we were taking the weekend off since we don't have anything on Boone yet. I told him that we all deserved time off since we've been working on this case almost nonstop since we got it. He surprisingly agreed and said that Cabe could put a team on Boone."_

 _She kissed his neck lightly and mumbled into his skin, "You're the best."_

 _"I know I am," he said cockily, pulling her closer to him, "and you can stop rolling your eyes now."_

 _"Dumbass," she groaned._

 _Toby just laughed._

 _Happy shifted in his lap and looked up at him, "So what do you want to do? I'm going a little stir crazy here, so can we, you know, do something outside of this apartment?"_

 _Toby faked shock, "You mean you don't want to spend the weekend naked here, making hot, passionate love?"_

 _Happy giggled, but shook her head._

 _"Damn it, there go my plans."_

 _She leaned in to kiss him, mumbling against his lips, "Why do I love you?"_

 _He grinned, "Because I'm awesome."_

 _"Whatever," she retorted, rolling her eyes._

 _Toby carefully pushed Happy off his lap, to the couch, and stood, fishing his phone from his pocket, "Actually, I have an idea. Let me make a few calls."_

 _Happy nodded and laid back down on the couch, finally deciding on a show about exploring old myths. It was filmed in places she had never been before, but decided she wanted to go. But later, because tonight she was fine with staying in now._

 _Thirty minutes later, Toby came back into the living room, whistling a cheerful tune. He lifted Happy's feet before taking a seat on the couch, placing her feet on his lap and began gently massaging them. Happy looked at him expectantly._

 _"So," she said slowly, "what is your idea?"_

 _He smiled lovingly at her, "You remember that cabin we went to a few months back? The one I took you to for your birthday?"_

 _Happy nodded and smiled, she loved that place. There were trails they could hike, cliffs they could stargaze from, long stretches of road she could take her motorcycle on and go as fast as she wanted, and there were even a few abandoned buildings nearby that they could explore._

 _"Well, would you like to go back?"_

 _She pretended to think about it, "Hmm, I guess we could. It was alright last time."_

 _Toby tickled her toes, making her squirm, "It was better than alright."_

 _Happy laughed, "Okay, okay, you're right. It was amazing."_

 _"Damn right it was." He smiled at her and moved his hands to her calves._

 _She looked concerned, "But isn't it, I don't know, a bit too much? Too expensive for just a weekend getaway."_

 _Toby shook his head and grinned at her like he had a secret, "Nope, I have a surprise for you and this cabin will be perfect."_

 _She shot him a questioning look, "What's your surprise? You know I don't like surprises."_

 _"I think you'll like this one, just trust me. And it's not a surprise if I tell you, so I'm not going to say anything. That means you can't keep pestering me about it."_

 _Happy made an annoyed face at him, "Fine, I won't ask."_

 _He brought her foot to his mouth and kissed it, "Good. We have the cabin until Monday morning. That's 48 hours all to ourselves, no worry about work. Just you and me."_

 _"Perfect," she grinned at him before turning back to the tv._

 _Five minutes later, Toby spoke up, "Oh, I almost forget, Mike called while I was making the plans. He wanted to go to a game this weekend and meet you, but since we won't be here we couldn't go. So he asked if we could go to one during the week. I told him I'd talk to you and get back to him. So do you want to?"_

 _Happy yawned and mumbled distractedly, "Do I want to what?"_

 _Toby chuckled, "Do you ever pay attention to what I'm saying?"_

 _She smirked, "Not very often."_

 _"I was asking if you want to meet Mike at a game next week. He really wants to meet you."_

 _Happy looked surprised, "Uh really?"_

 _Toby nodded, a small smile on his face._

 _Shifting so she was laying on her back, she asked him seriously, "Do you want me to meet him?"_

 _His smile grew, "Yeah, I do. He's one of the only friends I have outside of the team. I'd like to know what you think of him."_

 _"Why do you need my opinion? Aren't you always bragging that you can read anyone?"_

 _He shrugged and smiled shyly at her, "I don't know, I just do. Plus, I want to show you off. Show them that a guy like me can get a perfect girl like you."_

 _Happy rolled her eyes but smiled, "Sucking up won't do you any good. You already have me and it's basically already a guarantee that you're getting laid tonight."_

 _Toby laughed, "Well that's always good to know. But if you're sure, I'll text him and let him know."_

 _Rolling to her side again, she smiled. It was moments like these that she realized how much she loved Toby and how grateful she was to have him in her life. Toby switched the channel to a baking show and began to trail his fingertips up and down her bare legs. They sat there quietly, enjoying their quiet time together._

 _Sometime later, Toby broke the silence, "Do you know what this trip needs?"_

 _Happy turned her head to look at him, "Uh, granola bars and beef jerky?"_

 _Toby shook his head with a childlike smile on his face, "Nope," he said, popping his p._

 _"Nuts? Water?" she tried again._

 _Toby chuckled, but continued to shake his head._

 _Happy shrugged, "Then I have no idea."_

 _"Chocolate chip cookies," he exclaimed, standing up._

 _"What?" Happy asked, confused beyond belief._

 _"Chocolate chip cookies, Hap. We need to make cookies."_

 _She sat up, her hair all mussed up from laying down. Toby thought she looked adorable, but he would never tell her that, for fear of death._

 _"Um, no, we don't. You can make them, but not me."_

 _Toby pouted, "Aw, don't be like that, baby. It'll be fun."_

 _Happy stood and leaned up to kiss him quickly. She pulled back and patted his chest, "Nope, this is all you, babe. I'm going to go pack my bags."_

 _He smiled, "You don't know what you're missing out on."_

 _She looked back over her shoulder as she walked away, "I think I'll survive. Maybe next time."_

 _He let out a loud laugh and made his way into the kitchen; he was just going to have to do it himself._

 _After Happy had finished packing her bags, she made her way to the kitchen to see how Toby was faring. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the kitchen. It was like walking into a war zone; flour was covering Toby and the kitchen, egg shells were on the floor, and chocolate chips were scattered across the counter. Toby had his back to her, mixing the concoction in a bowl, and a flowered apron was tied around his slim body. A smile grew on Happy's face as she watched Toby sing and dance as he continued combining the ingredients. She let out a small chuckle, garnering Toby's attention. He turned towards her, bowl in hand, with a large smile on his face._

 _"Hi, baby," he greeted her as a cloud of flour proofed out of the bowl, further whitening his face._

 _"Hi," she said, making her way over to him. When she reached him, she reached up and kissed his cheek, "Having fun?" she asked, wiping the flour off her face and hands that transferred from him._

 _Toby grinned and nodded._

 _Just seeing Toby so content and happy stirred something inside of Happy. It made her happy, that he was happy. She leaned over to kiss his cheek again, unable to help herself; when she felt like this, she like to show it through touch, becoming snuggly, unable to get close enough to him. Not necessarily in a sexual way, she just wanted to be by him, have him close._

 _She took a step back, leaning against the counter, and grabbed a few chocolate chips, "Why don't you use a mixer, genius? It would be faster and less messy."_

 _Toby continued humming a tune in his head and shrugged before answering, "I don't know, I like it like this, I guess."_

 _"It would be easier," Happy mumbled, raising on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder at the mixture in the bowl, hoping to see that it was ready to taste. She almost groaned when she saw it was - cookie dough was a weakness of hers. She grabbed a spoonful and mumbled around the spoon in her mouth, "That's what machines are for, to make our lives easier."_

 _"I know, but I like it this way," Toby said, almost solemnly, plopping the cookie dough on a cookie sheet._

 _Happy grabbed another spoonful of the dough with a sly smile._

 _"Hey," Toby playfully admonished, "Stop that or else we won't have any cookies for our trip."_

 _She just grinned at him as he put the cookie sheet in the oven and set a timer. Happy smacked his ass with a towel as he was bent over._

 _"Hey," he yelled, standing up, turning to face her._

 _Happy just giggled and made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Placing her chin on his chest, she looked up at him, "Want to tell me what's going on?"_

 _He looked down at her questioningly._

 _She sighed, "Two things - one, why won't you use a mixer and two, why are we going away to such a nice place?"_

 _Leaning down, Toby kissed her forehead as he leaned his back against the counter, "I don't use a mixer because my mom never did. When I was little and she had a good day, we would make cookies. My dad gambled away all of our extra money, so we were never able to afford a mixer. We always had to do it the old fashioned way, by hand." He shrugged and tightened his hold on her, "It's habit now, I guess."_

 _Happy kissed his chest, "Thank you," she said quietly._

 _Toby started tickling her sides, making her squirm, "And as for your other question, I'm not saying anything other than I just really want to get away with you and all this craziness that has been surrounding us."_

 _She pulled away and crossed her arms, a small pout forming on her face._

 _Toby laughed and bopped her nose with his finger, "Not going to work this time, my dear."_

 _"You suck."_

 _"And I love you," he said walking out of the kitchen, "Can you stay here and pull the cookies out when the timer rings? I have to go pack."_

 _Happy grabbed more cookie dough, "I'm just going to eat all of this dough instead."_

 _Toby waved his hand behind his head, "Whatever you want, just don't get sick."_

 _Happy made her way to the bedroom after she had pulled the cookies out of the oven and put another batch in. She had one cookie in her mouth and another in her hand._

 _"These cookies are so good, Doc," she mumbled, her mouth full._

 _Toby had his back to her, bag in front of him on the bed, and he was looking down at something in his hands. He stiffened when she started talking. Happy heard a snap then saw him quickly placing whatever it was in his hands into his bag, zipping it, and placing it on the floor, out of sight of Happy. Happy thought it was all strange, but didn't say anything._

 _When Toby turned around, he was back to his relaxed, happy self, "I'm glad you like them." He reached out and wiped at her lip with his thumb, then brought it to his mouth and sucked, "You had some chocolate on your face." He winked at her._

 _Happy had become very distracted by that. She reached up and pulled Toby's head to hers, kissing him deeply, letting out a small moan in the process. She had just made a moved to remove his shirt when they heard the timer go off. He stepped back and smiled._

 _"Damn it," she grumbled, "Things were just about to get interesting."_

 _Toby leaned in to kiss her quickly again, "We have all weekend, baby." Then he rushed out of the room before the cookies burned._

 _She had just walked into the kitchen as he was turning off the oven, so his back was to her when she stole another cookie. He noticed her just a minute later, as she jumped up on the counter._

 _"Where is your sweatshirt? I'm cold and I couldn't find it," she asked him, as he came to stand between her legs._

 _He popped a cookie in his mouth and spoke around it, "Which one? I have many. I can't believe you couldn't find one."_

 _Happy shook her head, "I want your old MIT one. It's my favorite and the most comfortable."_

 _Toby chuckled, "I already packed it in my bag. You can go get it, if you want it so badly. I need to finish cleaning up out here."_

 _She jumped off the counter and started towards the bedroom again. She felt his hand tug her arm back. When she turned to look, he had a weird, panicked look on his face._

 _"On second thought, I'll go get it," he said quickly, pushing past her._

 _Happy stopped him, "Um, I thought you said you had to clean up out here? I'm not doing that."_

 _He shifted on his feet, "Nope, nah, you don't have to do that. I'll do it later. You just sit your pretty little self down and let me go get it. The, uh, the bag is messy anyway."_

 _"Okay, you're weird," she commented, confused by his strange behavior._

 _He grinned at her and rushed off to the bedroom. Happy sighed and looked around the kitchen. Toby had already cleaned up quite a bit. It wouldn't kill her to finish it up for him. She quickly finished cleaning, stealing a few more cookies in the process. He still wasn't back by the time she finished, so she went to find him. He was placing his bag back on the ground, sweatshirt in hand, when she walked in, yet another cookie in her mouth._

 _"Is that your third cookie?" he asked, surprised._

 _Happy's eyes widened and she swallowed, "Uh, more like my sixth. I just can't stop eating them. I don't know what's wrong with me. I finish one, then I get a craving for another."_

 _Toby laughed loudly along with her, "Okay then miss piggy, no more cookies for you tonight."_

 _She planted her hands on her hips, "Are you calling me fat?"_

 _He made his way over to her and slid his hands over her hips, pulling her close, "No, never. You're absolutely perfect." He kissed her sweetly, gently biting her lip before pulling back._

 _Happy swatted his chest, "You are such a suck up."_

 _Toby shrugged and kissed her again, mumbling a "so what." They fell to the bed kissing and laughing_.

"Hello Miss Quinn, I'm Dr. Bennett," a voice began, pulling Happy from her memory of the night before, "I'm sorry about the wait. We're down a doctor today and it seems as if everyone and anyone is coming in."

Happy opened her eyes and saw a short woman with salt and pepper hair standing at the end of her bed, a kind smile on her face.

"Do you have any information on Toby," she shook her head, "Tobias Curtis?"

The doctor cast a quick glance at Courtney who looked at her just as expectantly as Happy was. She then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm only here to assess your injuries."

"Oh," Happy looked down at her hands, disappointed.

The doctor came to stand by Happy, "How do you feel?"

"I, uh, alright, I guess."

"Happy," Courtney hissed.

Happy sighed and looked up, "I'm dizzy, my whole body hurts, but it's not intolerable, and I still have ringing in my ears, but I can hear now."

Dr. Bennett nodded, "That is very common with an accident like yours. I'm going to to a physical exam and then I'll run a few tests."

The doctor took out her flashlight and started examining Happy, having her follow the light with her eyes, examining the dilation of her eyes, and testing her reflexes.

"It appears that you have a mild concussion, but-" the doctor was interrupted by her pager going off. She looked down and then stood abruptly, "I'm so sorry, I have to go. A car crash was just brought in and they need my help. A nurse will be in later with some questions before we take you for a CAT scan. I don't think there is anything serious, but it's just a precaution."

Happy nodded as she left quickly. Courtney stood up and stretched.

"Are you hungry?" she asked Happy.

Happy shook her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. She still hadn't heard anything about Toby.

Courtney bit her lip, "Okay, well I'm going to go get something to eat, if that's alright?"

She nodded her head and waved her hand to get Courtney to go. She actually would prefer to be by herself at the moment.

"Alright, I get it, you want to be alone right now." Courtney handed Happy her phone, "But if you change your mind, text me. I'll get you anything you want."

Happy forced a smile onto her face as she took the phone. Courtney couldn't get her what she wanted, because all she wanted was Toby and to hear that he was going to be fine. Once Courtney left the room, Happy picked up her phone and just stared at it. On the screen was a picture of her and Toby wrapped up in a hug. Happy was looking at the camera, a rare smile on her face, but Toby was looking down at her, his face full of love. At seeing that, a sob broke loose from Happy. She couldn't lose him, lose what they had together. He was the best part of her life.

She got her emotions back under control, wiping away all the evidence of tears from her face. And it was not a moment too soon, as the nurse, Molly, came back into the room, a bag in her hands. She had a concerned look on her face, making the sick feeling in Happy's stomach grow stronger.

"Well I'm glad to see you're still in bed, hon," she commented with a forced smile.

"Toby?" Happy choked out, unable to breathe.

Molly sighed, "There's not much to tell yet. He's still in surgery and we'll know more after he gets out."

Happy nodded her head slowly, "What can you tell me?"

Molly shifted uncomfortably, "He was unconscious when he arrived. It appeared that he had a pretty severe TBI, uh, traumatic brain injury. Aside from that, I don't know anything more. I wish I could've been more help."

"But he's still alive?" she whispered.

"Yes, he is. And he's in the best hand right now. Our best surgeons are working on him right now."

Happy closed her eyes, pain rushing through her at thinking of Toby hurt, "Will I be able to see him?"

Molly nodded, "Once you've been given the okay to get out of here and he's in his room, yes you'll be able to go to him. But I have to warn you, it won't be pretty."

"I know," she said quietly.

Molly shifted the bag in her hands, drawing Happy's attention to it.

"Is that - uh, are those Toby's clothes?"

Her grip on the beg tightened, "Yes, I have his things in this bag. But-"

"Can I have them?" she interrupted her.

Molly looked conflicted, "Sweetie, I don't think that's a very good idea."

Happy glared at her, "Just give them to me, damn it."

She handed the bag to her, "Happy, the clothes-" she cleared her throat, "Uh, they look worse than he probably is. Just, just keep that in mind."

Happy opened the bag and let out a little gasp, "Thank you," she muttered to Molly not looking up, hoping she would get the hint to leave.

She did, carefully closing the door behind her. Happy slowly pulled out the clothes, tears filling her eyes. The clothes were torn and tattered. Blood stained them red and parts of the clothes were gone from catching fire. All of the air came rushing out of Happy as she took in the sight before her. How could've he survived this? Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to choke back the sobs that wanted to rip from her.

She set the clothes back down, trying to get herself under control. As she did, her hand hit something hard in the pocket of Toby's pants. She reached her hand in and pulled out a small box.

"Oh my god," Happy whispered when she realized what it was. It was a ring box.

With shaking hands, she opened the box, gasping when she saw the most perfect lug nut engagement ring inside. A few more tears fell out as she realized this was Toby's surprise this weekend. He was going to propose at a spot that was special to the two of them. Carefully, she took out the ring and slipped it on her finger; it was perfect.

Happy made a decision, Toby had wanted them to get engaged this weekend, so they were going to. He might not have actually asked her yet, but her answer was yes. It wasn't normal or conventional, but it was them - something was always getting in the way. This was just another reason why Toby had to live. They had to get married now. He couldn't give her this ring and then leave her, even if he didn't know she had it yet. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together now, so Toby wasn't allowed to mess this up.

Happy took a shuttering breath, fighting back tears, and rolled to her side, her back to the door so nobody could see. She stared at the ring on her finger that Toby had perfectly designed until the tears had built in her eyes so much that she could no longer see and then finally let herself really and truly cry.


	13. The News

**Chapter 13: The News**

 _Happy gets life changing news concerning Toby and learns about his beginning at Scorpion_

 **A/N: Comments and reviews are much appreciated! I'm so sorry for the long wait - life got in the way.**

"Happy?" Molly called as she entered the room, rousing Happy from her sleep.

Slowly, Happy rolled over, holding in her groan at the pain of moving. She blinked quickly, trying to stop the burning in her eyes from crying herself to sleep. "What do you want now, Molly? she asked roughly.

Molly gave her a sympathetic smile as she walked towards her slowly, "You'll be going for tests soon, so I have to ask you some questions. Are you up for it?"

She nodded slowly, gritting her teeth at the pain shooting through her head. "Okay, but can you help me get up first?"

Molly gave her a disapproving look.

"I just have to go to the bathroom," Happy said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that small motion would just make her head ache even more.

"I guess that's fine," she said, reaching for Happy's hand to help her out of bed. "Well, what's this?" she asked, noticing the new ring on Happy's hand, "I personally took all of your jewelry off of you when you arrived and this was not on you at the time."

"Oh," Happy murmured with a small smile, flexing her hand to look at the ring again, "It's, uh," she cleared her throat, "it's my engagement ring. I found it in Toby's pants. He, uh, he was going to propose this weekend. But then..." she trailed off.

Molly patted her hand, "But then you two got hurt."

Happy bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to reemerge, "I would've said yes, so I chose not to wait for Toby." She forced out a laugh, "He may not be too happy I ruined his proposal by basically asking myself for him, but he'll understand."

Molly laughed loudly, "I'm sure he will, honey. Congratulations."

Letting a real smile cross her face, she looked up at Molly, "Thank you. Now he just has to get better."

"He will," Molly said determinedly, helping Happy stand, who swayed as a rush of dizziness passed over her, "I was going to tell you this after your tests, but I just got word that he's out of surgery. After your tests, I can take you to him."

"Really?" Happy asked, not quite believing it.

Molly nodded with a smile, "Really."

"Thank you," she murmured, actually wanting to give Molly a hug, but not knowing how to exactly go about doing that.

"Let's get you to the bathroom, so you can go see your man."

Carefully, Happy made her way to the bathroom, fighting the nauseous feeling that suddenly filled her stomach. After she finished, she was washing her hands and got a look at herself for the first time since she arrived. She looked rough. Leaning against the sink, she stared at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing. A few cuts, scrapes, and bruises were on her face, evidence that she hit the cement of the parking lot hard. But none of that bothered her. What bothered her the most was the lost look in her eyes. She knew it was because Toby wasn't with her, but fighting for his life somewhere else in the hospital. Without Toby, she was lost. Without him, she didn't know if she could be happy.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to reassure herself that he was going to be okay. He was a fighter. He would make it through. She had to believe that. Sighing again, she ran her hands through her hair, trying to tame the nest as much as she could. Taking one last look in the mirror, she steeled her face and nodded to herself - she was going to get through this, no more crying, no more wallowing in her fears. She had to be strong for Toby. It was time to be Happy again.

Opening the door, she took another deep breath and walked back to the bed, ignoring her sore body and head, trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. She reached the bed and started climbing back in, when another wave of dizziness overtook her.

"Whoa," she breathed, falling back on the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked, a concerned look on her face.

Happy opened her mouth, but could feel she was going to be sick. "Bucket," she managed to get out.

Molly handed her one just in time.

"I'm sorry," Happy murmured, taking a sip of the water Molly brought her once she was finished.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Molly said, cleaning up, "This is a typical side effect of a concussion."

Happy shook her head, standing to head back to the bathroom to brush her teeth, "No, it's not that. I haven't felt well all day. I even skipped work this morning because I was sick."

"Hmm," Molly said from the other room, flipping through her files, "We tested you for encephalitis when you came in, since you could've been exposed, but it was negative. I suppose you could have the flu." She looked over to Happy in the bathroom, "Or you could be pregnant?"

Happy choked on the toothpaste in her mouth. "What?" she exclaimed through coughs after she washed out her mouth.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Molly asked with a smile, watching Happy carefully as she walked back to the bed, one hand on her stomach.

"No, I don't know," Happy was flustered. She thought for a second, then her face blanched, "Oh, shit. Yes, there's a very good chance."

Happy fell back on the pillow and closed her eyes, thinking back to about three months ago. The day Toby was taken on the boat by the drug lord. She ran out of her pills that morning and made a mental note to pick up her prescription on the way home from work. But then Toby was taken and she became distracted, forgetting all about the prescription waiting for her at the pharmacy. Then, after that, everything happened with Courtney. She just simply forgot - something she rarely ever did, but with all the stress, her thoughts were elsewhere. Once she and Toby had worked through everything, she was focused on getting evidence against Boone and her relationship with Toby, making it stronger, letting him know how she felt, that it never even crossed her mind. Toby wouldn't have realized, she often stayed quiet about things like that, even to him. And they had been together for awhile, both knowing they were in a committed relationship that was going to last, that any other protection had long been forgotten.

Groaning, Happy rubbed her temples, "This cannot be happening. Not right now."

Molly placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, "Now we don't know for certain. I'll have to take a sample of your blood to confirm it."

Happy sighed and played with the edges of the covers, "Go ahead, but I'm fairly certain I am." Panic starting setting in as she began mumbling to herself, "And honestly, now is not the best time. Hell, I don't even know if Toby's going to live. And work keeps us so busy. And there's still so much we're working thr-"

"Happy, stop," Molly said firmly, interrupting her rant, "Just take this one step at a time. Let me get it confirmed and then I have to talk to the doctor. We definitely can't do a CAT scan if you're pregnant, but in my opinion, you didn't need one. You don't seem to be having any symptoms of something more wrong with you."

"But-"

"No, stop overthinking things. Keep faith that Toby will be fine. Everything always works out."

Happy laughed harshly, "You've obviously never met someone like me then."

"No, I haven't," Molly said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "but you seem like the type of person who can handle whatever comes your way. No matter what, you'll be okay. Both you and Toby will be." She patted her leg, then stood, "Now let me take your blood, just for confirmation on our end."

As soon as Molly left, Happy's mind began racing again. Pregnant, at probably the worst time ever. Unknowingly, she placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing her thumb slowly over the spot where there most likely was a baby growing. Surprisingly, she wasn't scared when she thought of having a baby with Toby. She was more freaked out about the timing of it, not of the actual thing. Life wasn't even close to being calm for them, probably even more so now that Boone had disappeared. They could barely find time for themselves, how was a baby supposed to fit into their lives?

She smiled when she thought of the baby though. He or she would be perfect; a mix of herself and Toby. Theirs. How could she not love them? And Toby, god Toby would be such a good dad. He'd know exactly what to do, even if he didn't have a good example growing up. He'd always be there for the baby, she knew he would. They'd become a family, something they both secretly ached for - a sense of normalcy in their crazy lives. It could be amazing.

"Hey, sis, any news?" Courtney asked with a forced lightness, walking in to the room, pulling Happy from her thoughts.

"Ah, not really," Happy said quietly, forcing her thoughts from the baby, while hiding her left hand under the covers. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet that Toby had bought her a ring. Molly only found out by chance. She just wanted to keep it to herself for a while longer.

"Nothing about Toby?" she asked, taking a seat in the chair by the bed.

"I guess he just got out of surgery. I can go see him once I get the okay."

"And when will that be?"

She shrugged, "Hopefully soon. They're running a test now and based on that, they'll let me know if I need any other tests. But the nurse said she thought nothing serious was wrong. Right now, I'm just really sore and I still have a massive headache. But my hearing has completely come back. There's not even any more ringing."

Courtney sighed in relief, sinking into the chair, "Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried, Happy. I don't want to lose you, not now," she paused, "not ever."

Happy smiled at her, "I don't think you will. I'm definitely going to be taking easier from here on out. I don't want to take as many risks, especially now, after what just happened with Toby."

"Good," Courtney said, taking her hand, "because I know things haven't been great between us lately, and it's all my fault, but we're getting back to being like we used to be. I need my sister in my life."

"Well, here I am," Happy said awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

Courtney laughed and stood to give Happy a hug, "Once you get out of this place, we're going to have some us time. Just you and me doing something like normal sisters would. Maybe we could go see a movie...and actually pay this time."

Happy smiled, "I think I'd like that, Court. I, uh, I-"

Chuckling, she pushed Happy's shoulder lightly, "Stop, you don't have to say anything. I get it."

Happy sighed, "Thanks. I am glad I have you, Courtney. Especially now, if Toby doesn't..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"But he will. He'd be too afraid of your wrath if he went and left you."

Happy couldn't stop the laugh from escaping, "You're probably right."

"I know I am," Courtney said with a flip of her hair, "But seriously, that man is so in love with you. He's not going to give up. He wouldn't do that to you. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen anyone look at someone the way he looks at you. It amazing h-"

"Happy, I have your results," Molly said, walking back in the room, not noticing Courtney.

Happy widened her eyes at her, hoping she'd realize Courtney was there and stop talking - she didn't need Courtney finding out about the potential baby, she would freak. Thankfully, Molly did stop and looked around the room, acknowledging Courtney.

"You're back."

Courtney nodded and stood, "I am. You said you had her results. Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, I am only going to discuss the results with Happy. Could you give us a minute, please?"

"But if Happy is seriously hurt, I need to know."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Hello?" Happy said, waving her hand, "I am still in the room, you know. I can make my own decisions."

Courtney turned to her and crossed her arms, "Then tell her I can stay."

"Actually," she murmured, looking down, "I kind of want to hear it by myself. I just - I'll be okay."

"But, Happy."

"I'll tell you if there's anything wrong. But honestly, I'm betting she'll say everything is okay and then I'll get to go see Toby. And you're not allowed to see him until he wakes up and says so, so really there's no point in you staying."

Courtney sighed, but walked over to Happy to give her another hug, "Alright, I'll get going then. The rest of your team is in the waiting room. I'll let them know. But if I don't get an update by tonight, I'm coming back. Got it?"

"Got it," she said with a small smile, "Thanks for being here for me today."

"Always, Happy. That's what sisters are for. See you later."

"Bye," Happy called out as she left. She turned to Molly, a nervous look on her face, "So, what do the tests say?"

"Well, our suspicions were correct. You're pregnant. I did a quantitative hCG test. It can give an estimate of how far along you are. It appears you're about five weeks pregnant."

"Oh," Happy said quietly. A smile grew on her face, "I kind of already suspected I was. But it's nice to know for sure."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, letting her smile grow, "Yeah, I am. I'm actually kind of excited now. You were right, everything will work out." She laid her head back down on the pillow and placed her hands on her stomach, thinking about how Toby would react to the news. Quietly, she murmured, "Toby's going to be so excited. We're going to have a baby. It's kind of hard to believe."

"Well then, congratulations. I'm very happy for you two."

Happy lifted her head with a grin, "So, since I'm pregnant, you can't do any more tests. That means I can go see Toby, right?"

Molly laughed loudly, "Yes, you can go see your boyfriend, excuse me, fiancé. The doctor said she'd come by his room later to check in on you."

Happy pushed aside the covers and stood, swaying a bit again, garnering a frown from Molly.

"But," Molly continued firmly, "I'm not going to let you leave unless you eat and drink something. You need it, especially now."

"Can't I just eat in Toby's room?" she pouted.

"Nope," Molly said, backing towards the door, "You're going to do it now." She opened the door and dragged in a cart, "I've already brought you something." She leaned down and grabbed a bag from the bottom shelf, "And I figured you wouldn't want to wear our very fashionable hospital gowns. So while you were sleeping earlier, I talked to the people waiting for you in the lobby and convinced them to go get you some clothes."

"Ah, thank you, Molly," she muttered, grabbing the bag. She opened it and saw a favorite sweatshirt of hers - it was Toby's from college - and a pair of her most comfortable workout pants. She looked up and grinned, "You were born to be a nurse."

Molly chuckled, "Years of practice, my dear. You learn what people need. Now hurry up. I'm almost as anxious for you to get to Toby as you are."

Fifteen minutes later, Haply was rushing down the hall, impatient to get to Toby. Molly was trotting along behind her, trying to get her to take it easy.

"Happy, slow down," she tried to say in her most serious voice, but Happy ignored her, "You encountered major trauma today. I don't want anything more to happen to you."

Happy didn't listen, if anything, she picked up the pace even more. It wasn't until she had his room in her sights that she slowed down, so much so that Molly bumped into her. All of a sudden Happy didn't know what to do as she slowly crept toward his door. All the fears that she thought she had pushed to the side, came rushing back, taking ahold of her thoughts, gripping her heart in a tight vice. She pulled the sleeves on the sweatshirt down over her hands, before wrapping her arms around her stomach. She stopped at his door, breathing hard - Toby was behind that door, fighting for his life. She didn't know what to expect when she opened the door.

"Are you going to go in?" Molly asked quietly from behind her.

Happy shook her head and bit her lip. A tear fell to her cheek. "I don't know if I can," she admitted, her voice shaking, "I'm-I'm scare, Molly."

"You'll be fine. Toby needs you right now. Go," Molly whispered, squeezing her shoulder.

Happy nodded and took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm herself, then pushed open the door to the room. Slowly, step by step, she walked into the room.

"Toby," Happy whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

And there he was, laying right in front of her on the too white sheets. Countless wires hooked him to the machines on the wall behind his head, his one wrist had what looked like a soft cast on it, and multiple bandages covered his face and head. She took in a sharp breath and felt her feet carry her forward, her mind going into a daze, only allowing her to focus on Toby, nothing else. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping, but Happy knew that wasn't the case.

As soon as she got close enough, she reached out and grabbed his hand; the feeling of his smooth fingers against her callused ones immediately helped to calm her.

"Toby," she said quietly, leaning down to brush her lips against his forehead, "I'm here now. Don't leave me."

Happy settled into the chair next to the bed, keeping her hand over his, gently rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. She wiped away a few stray tears with her other hand and took a deep breath, calming herself. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Did she talk to him? Or just sit there quietly?

"Hey Doc," she began quietly, feeling awkward about talking out loud, knowing she wouldn't get a response. But something told her to talk, to let him know she was there with him. "Uh, sorry it took me so long to get to you, but I'm here now, babe. Courtney forced the paramedic to sedate me when I tried to fight them to go find you. I honestly don't know how long I've been here, or how long you've been here for that matter. But it doesn't matter, I'm here now, with you."

She leaned forward, propping her head on on her hand by Toby's stomach. She wanted to reach out and touch him or climb on the bed and hold him close, but she forced herself to stay in the chair. She still didn't know what all was wrong with him.

"I'm fine," she spoke again, reassuring him that she wasn't seriously hurt, on the off chance he could here her, "Well, physically at least. Just a mild concussion and a sore body. Nothing to worry about." She forced out a sharp laugh, "Not so great emotionally, though. I'm gonna need you to wake up to help me out, Doc. This is your area of expertise, not mine."

Happy grew silent again, unsure of what else to say. She shifted her chair, pulling it close to where Toby's head lay and reached out to gently ran her fingers across his face, brushing them lightly over the bandages on his head.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby," she murmured, lifting his hand to kiss his palm. She locked their fingers together as she laid his hand back down.

After a few more minutes of silence, she cleared her throat and spoke again, "You know, you can wake up any time now. I really wouldn't mind." She cracked a smile and moved her free hand to lay it over her stomach. Leaning her head in, close to his ear, she whispered, her lips brushing over his ear gently, "There's so much I have to tell you. I think you'll be so excited." She kissed his temple and sat back again. Squeezing his hand, she continued, "But, of course, you have to wake up before I say anything."

"You know, studies say that people in a coma can hear everything that's being said to them," Walter said from the door, startling Happy.

"Walter," Happy breathed, hand clutching her chest, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital elsewhere."

He nodded and walked in, stopping at the foot of the bed. He stared at Toby for a minutes, then turned to Happy and forced a smile on his face. "I was, but I just had a dislocated shoulder and a few bruised ribs. I convinced them to let me go," he lifted up his arm, which was currently in a sling.

Happy chuckled, "I'm sure you were nice about it."

Walter shrugged and then gestured to Toby, "How's he doing?"

"I don't know," she sighed, closing her eyes for a second, pretending that this was all just a bad dream. When she reopened them, she was met with Walter's quizzical look.

"And you? Should you be out of bed?"

She nodded, then turned to watch Toby again, feeling her emotions bubbling to the surface again. "Just a concussion," she managed to choke out, before her throat closed up from trying to hold back what she was feeling.

Walter walked over to Happy and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Toby would be the first to tell you to not give up hope, to believe that he'll be fine."

"I'm trying," she squeaked out, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and biting her lip.

Then, out of nowhere, Walter bent down and attempted to give Happy a hug, which proved difficult with his one arm strapped down. He was wooden and clearly unsure of what he was doing. Happy stiffened in surprise, quickly growing uncomfortable at the surprising touch. She didn't return the gesture and after a few, extremely long, seconds, he cleared his throat and straightened up. She stared up at him, waiting for some type of explanation, but she never got one. Instead, Walter grabbed another chair and pulled it up next to hers.

"Did I ever tell you how I met him?"

She turned her head to look at him, surprised he was sticking around. Slowly, she shook her head, "Not exactly. You just said you found him in a bar."

Walter's smile grew bigger and he started chuckling, "I did. The first time I talked to him, he thought I was trying to pick him up."

Happy whirled around in her seat and stared at Walter with wide eyes. Slowly she began laughing, "You were hitting on him?"

Walter rolled his eyes, "No, Toby just thought I was."

She nestled further down into her seat with a smile, "This is a story I have hear."

"Well, I actually found him by mistake. We were hired to install some security cameras at the bar. It was a small job and you and Collins were being extremely hostile towards each other at the time, so I just decided to do it myself."

 _Walter walked in to the bar, crinkling his nose in disgust. Another bar, another dingy, smelly place filled with low life's and drunks. Every place they were hired was the same. But it was a pay check and every penny counted. Taking a deep breath, he started pushing his way past the people to find the manager. Suddenly, a loud yell filled the bar._

 _"You're a cheat! There's no way anyone could win as much as you do."_

 _Walter made his way over to the room where the yell came from and peaked inside, curious as to what was going on. Sitting at the table were three angry, red-faced men and a cocky looking, fedora-wearing young man, a smirk on his face._

 _"I have no need to cheat," the young man said, "You are all just easy reads."_

 _One of the men stepped forward, "I know for a fact that isn't true."_

 _The young man rolled his eyes, the smirk growing on his face, "I can tell you're cheating on your wife. You keep checking your phone. When it's her, you squint your eyes slightly, like you're annoyed. But when it's your side chick, you opened your eyes wider, like you're ashamed, and then twirl your wedding band on your finger. You try to pass it off as a habit, but I can tell by the chafing on your skin that this is a new thing. A month? Two?" He took off his hat and twirled it on his hand, "Ah ha! Two months! You looked down when I said it."_

 _The man fisted his hands, "Lucky guess."_

 _"No, I'm a genius. I went to medical school at Harvard before most people can even drive." He turned to the quietest of the men at the table and leaned down, quietly talking to him, "You should go to the doctor for that cough. It doesn't sound good and I saw the blood on your hand. And you've gone through recent weight loss - your clothes are loose on you. I would say you've got lung cancer. If you wait any longer, it'll be too late."_

 _He straightened up and placed the hat back on his head. He gathered the money and turned to the men once again, "And with that, I'm out of here." He grinned and tipped his hat, pushing his way past Walter as he headed toward the bar, "Yo, Scotty, make it a whiskey. Neat."_

 _Walter was intrigued by this young man. He was smart, that much was obvious, and he put on a good show, but Walter knew there was more to him. He could see that, genius to genius. So, for the next week, Walter visited the bar every day, watching him, observing his every move, realizing just how smart he really was. He had picked up that he was psychiatrist. He had his own practice, but hated it, so he would go out to the bars to gamble and drink and read people. He sis dot out loud to anyone and everyone who would listen. Walter knew he should talk to him, see about him joining Scorpion. He would fit with them and maybe help to calm the tension between the two other members on the team, plus it would get him out of a job he hated. It was a win all around._

 _Walter got his chance one afternoon. The man had just gotten out of a game and was drinking by himself at the bar. Slowly, Walter made his way over to him. He stopped by the man, who glanced at him from the corner of his eye._

 _"What do you want?" he grumbled._

 _Walter cleared his throat, "I need you."_

 _Not lifting his gaze from the empty glass in his hands, the man said, "Sorry, I don't swing that way." He caught the bartender's eye and motioned for another drink, "And besides, I'm engaged."_

 _"What?" Walter asked, confused by the man's response._

 _Sighing, he turned towards Walter, "I said, I don't swing that way. I'm not interested in men. So I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else."_

 _"That's not what I meant," a flustered Walter spat out._

 _The man was silent for a beat, looking Walter over from head to toe. He nodded slowly, "And I see that now." He stuck out his hand to shake Walter's, "Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, what can I do you for?"_

 _"My name is Walter O'Brien. I have the fourth-highest IQ ever recorded: 197. I run a team of geniuses called Scorpion. I need you on that team."_

 _Toby looked at him for a second, then turned to the bartender again gesturing for a drink for Walter. He then turned back and slowly smiled, "Well, okay, mister egotistical, you have me hooked. Tell me more."_

Happy couldn't stop laughing as Walter trailed off. "I can't believe it, you actually hit on Toby."

He scoffed, "I did not. You both just misunderstood me."

"Okay, whatever," he smiled, shoving his uninjured shoulder, "So what happened next?"

"Well, after I told him more about us and he said he was interested, I brought him back to the garage to introduce him to you guys, but when we got there, both you and Collins were busy - Collins was working on some formulas and you were working on some old car engine, a '66 Mustang I believe."

"Wait, what? I was welding the new frame for the broken window when you brought Toby to meet us," Happy interrupted him. "I remember because I remember thinking to myself he was just going to be another jerk."

Walter chuckled, "No, that was the second time I brought him in. The first time you both were far down the rabbit hole. I tried calling out to you, but you ignored me. So I just decided to bring him back next week."

"Oh," she said, surprised by this new information.

He nodded and continued, "Want to know something else?"

"I guess, sure," she shrugged.

"The first time Toby saw you, he didn't take his eyes off of you. I first I thought he was just studying you, like he seemed to do with everyone, but then I realized his observation of you was different, it seemed more personal." He smiled when he saw Happy's face soften as she snuck another glance at Toby.

"I never knew," she said quietly, "I didn't start noticing until after he and Amy broke up."

"Oh no," Walter said quickly, shaking his head, "he was taken by you the second he saw you. Looking back, especially now that I understand more about human emotions, I think he went down his own form of a rabbit hole, albeit short. It took a few times of me calling his name to bring him back." He laughed, "I remember being so baffled. He was immediately in his own mind, ignoring everything I had to say. I should've known at that point that he was going to cause trouble. I didn't understand how someone could be so drawn to a person, but he was with you. Like a moth drawn to a flame. He even started walking towards you, completely unaware I was even there."

"Really?" she asked, still looking at Toby. She reached out to touch cheek again, needing to feel him.

"Yes, I-"

"Hello, I'm Dr. McKay," said an elderly gentleman walking into the room. He reached out his hand to Walter, followed by Happy, "You must be Dr. Curtis' family."

Happy nodded and stood, "Yes, I'm his-" she stopped herself and glanced at Walter, debating on calling herself Toby's fiancée in front of him. She decided against it, wanting Toby to know before the rest of the team. She sighed and looked back at the doctor, "I'm his family. Yes, we both are. Happy Quinn."

"And I'm Walter O'Brien. Can you tell us what's going on with him?"

Dr. McKay nodded and began to tell them what all was wrong, "Dr. Curtis is in very serious condition. It appears that he was thrown by the explosion. He landed on his right side. As a result from that he broke four ribs, which in turn punctured his lung and caused it to partially collapse. We inserted a chest tube to help the air that had built around the lung, causing the collapse, to escape. He is still attached to that and we'll keep it in until we're sure his lung has healed. In addition to that, his head was thrown against the floor, fracturing his skull. There is some intracranial pressure inside of his head, but when we were operating on his lung, it appeared that the swelling had stopped, so we didn't take invasive action. We are still monitoring that closely, however. Sometimes, with injuries such as a severe TBI, it can take a few hours or even days for the swelling to completely stop." He paused for a second to let what he had told them sink.

Happy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It all sounded so serious - brain swelling, punctured and collapsed lung. Her legs, unable to hold her up any more, gave out on her. Dr. McKay and Walter hurriedly caught her, helping her to sit on the edge of the bed. Her heart was racing, her head spinning, her breath came out in short gasps. She slid her hand up the bed until she felt Toby's hand underneath hers. It immediately grounded her; it was a reminder he was still with her and fighting.

"Is there anything else?" Happy croaked out, afraid of what she might hear.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. Walter took a seat on the bed next to her and grabbed her other hand.

"Unfortunately, yes. There aren't too many people would've survived this, but he did, and he had already made improvement. I need you to understand this. He is getting better."

"Just tell me what else," Happy spat out, the anger inside her growing - not at the doctor, but at Boone, at the situation they were in.

He cleared his throat, "There was debris lodged into his abdomen on the right side. It caused a tear in his liver and internal bleeding."

"Oh god," Happy whispered, tightening her grips on both Toby's and Walter's hands.

"We were able to repair the tear and stop the bleeding. But he did lose a lot of blood, both from that and the multiple lacerations on the rest of the body, including the head wound. Everything else is fairly minor - a few burns, a sprained wrist, bruises, concussion."

"So what should we expect?" Walter spoke up.

"We're going to continue monitoring him - specifically his head,mount, and liver. As long as Dr. Curtis continues to improve, there's nothing to worry about, and as I said, he has already improved since being here. I can't say for certain when he'll wake up, but when he does, he'll be on bed rest here for at least two weeks. And he won't be able to do anything extreme, sports, running, and so forth, for at least 2 months, maybe even three. When he wakes up, I'll better be able to tell you any lasting brain injuries or problems. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Happy shook her head, as she stared at Toby. Silent tears falling to her cheeks.

"Uh, no," Walter said, rising to shake his hand again, "But I'll let you know if anything comes up."

He doctor nodded, then left the room, leaving Happy with Walter and Toby.

"Happy," Walter began, placing his hand on her shoulder again.

She shrugged it off, "Not now, Walt. Just, please leave me alone with him. I can't - I just need to be with him. I don't want to talk."

"Okay," he muttered quietly, "I'll go update the team."

She just nodded, fighting back her tears. Once she heard the door shut behind Walter, she let her sobs loose, resting her forehead against hers.

"Don't you dare die on me, Tobias Curtis," she eventually growled out, "You're not allowed to leave me."

She kissed his forehead, the rose from the bed. Wanting to get herself under control, she walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She caught a glimpse of her engagement ring, the sight of it making her smile. She never thought she could be this happy, find someone who would mean so much to her. But she did and she wasn't going to give up on that so easily.

Walking back out to Toby, she settled into the chair again, grabbing for his hand, needing the connection to him. "Toby," she began in a quiet, broke voice, "I'm scared. I don't think I could do this alone - life," she paused and added under her breath, "the baby." She cleared her throat, "I need you. I don't want to live without you. I can't."

She placed her hand over her stomach and began rubbing small circles, the action already bringing her comfort. There was a small piece of her and a small piece of Toby inside her. No matter what was going on, that thought alone made her smile.

She let out a small laugh and said to herself, "Who would've thought that I'd be sitting here, getting all weepy over you, Toby Curtis?" Taking a deep breath, she started talking to him again, laying her head down on the bed next to his leg, "When I first met you, you scared me," she admitted, "I knew you were different and I found myself wanting to get close to someone for the first time ever. And I didn't know why." A smile crossed her face, "I didn't know that you were going to be the one person to get into my heart - hell I never thought someone like you would come into my life. But you did, and now," she sighed, "now I can't imagine life without you. I wasn't supposed to fall for you, but I did. Harder and faster than I ever thought was possible. Long before you even knew. Just come back to me. I need you...we need you."

Happy felt a small squeeze of her hand. She immediately raised her head, hoping to see Toby waking up.

"Toby? Hey baby. Doc? Can you hear me?" she said, kissing his hand.

A quiet groan escaped, "Happy," he slurred, opening his eyes, darting them frantically around the room.

"I'm right here Toby," she said, quickly rising from her chair and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You're awake," she murmured before cupping his face and leaning in for a whisper of a kiss.

"Mmhmm," he groaned, coughing.

"I'm so glad," she whispered, brushing her fingers down his face, a few tears of relief falling to her cheeks.

He wearily grabbed her hand and smiled weakly, "You found the ring."

Happy smiled gently and nodded, "I did. It's beautiful, Doc."

He coughed again, wincing at the pain and rasped out, "I was going to propose."

"I know you were baby." She leaned in to kiss him again. When she pulled back, she murmured against his lips, "And I said yes."

"I'm glad," he said with a weak grin, which she returned, resting her forehead against his.

The next thing Happy knew, Toby stiffened and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his hand dropped hers and fell to the bed.

"Toby?" she said worriedly, lifting her hand to his face, running her thumb across his cheek.

All of a sudden, he started convulsing, the jerky movements shaking the entire bed. Alarms rang out, as he hit Happy's leg with his flailing arm.

She stood and screamed, "Toby!"

Then she rushed to the door and yelled desperately to anyone who would listen, "Help! I need help in here!"


	14. Lifetime

**Chapter 14: Lifetime**

 _As Happy waits for news on Toby, she finds help in the most unexpected of people._

 **Note: It is finally here! I had a major case of writers block, but I was finally able to churn this chapter out...I hope it's okay and you all like it. Good news, I already know what I want to happen in the next chapter, so HOPEFULLY that means it won't take so long to update again. Thanks for sticking with me for so long and let me know what you think! If you have ideas or things you want to see happen, I'd love to hear them! :-)**

With a small sigh, Happy threw the magazine she was attempting to read to the side - nothing could hold her interest for too long anymore, not when the man she loved was still fighting for his life and there was nothing she could do to help. She looked over to the bed where Toby lay still. She didn't even hear the beeps from the machines anymore, as they had become just part of the background. The ever present pain in her heart grew worse as she looked at him and the thought of living a life without him ran through her mind for the millionth time. She took a deep, shaky breath and reached out to grab his hand, the connection instantly lessening the pain she was feeling. His hand was surprisingly warm, like it was every time she grabbed ahold of it, and it reminded her that he was fighting to come back to her. Her other hand reached out and gently traced the lines on his face that she had long ago memorized; the shape of his lips, the crease between his eyebrows, the scruff on his face growing into a bushy beard, the cuts and bruises starting to heal.

"Okay, Doc," she said in a surprisingly steady, but quiet voice, "I've been waiting long enough. It's time for you to wake up."

Even knowing he wouldn't respond, Happy couldn't help but hold her breath, hoping to get some kind of sign from him that he was waking up - but not surprisingly, nothing happened. With a squeeze to his hand and a small smile, she sat back in her seat, keeping his hand firmly in hers.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait a little bit longer. But trust me when I say this, Tobes, you're not leaving me. If you even think about it, I'll bring you back and make your life a living hell. I need you, now more than ever, and I still have a lot I need to tell you," unable to help herself, she leaned in and kissed his lips gently, "so hurry the hell back to me."

Happy sat back in her chair and her eyes drifted shut as she let the past few days run through her mind. While it had only been three days since she got the scare of a lifetime seeing Toby convulsing on his bed and being rushed off to surgery, it had been three of the longest days of her life as she waited for Toby to wake up; there were years of her life that moved faster than those three days. She shuddered at the memories passing through her head, but she couldn't stop them from coming.

 _"Help! I need help in here!" she called out desperately to any nurse and doctor in the area before racing back to Toby's side. She breathed out his name, hating having to see him like that, and reached out her hand, not knowing what to do, but before she could touch him, she was pushed out of the way by the incoming nurses and doctor._

 _"Damn it," Dr. McKay muttered under his breath as he examined Toby who had finally stopped convulsing, but was still unconscious. "We need another scan immediately," he said to a nurse who hurried off to prep the order. Turning to another nurse, he said, "Find me an OR room, stat, if it's what I think it is, we'll need to operate as soon as possible."_

 _With a nod, he rushed out of the room as well, as Dr. McKay and the rest of the nurses started wheeling the bed across the room._

 _"What's going on?" Happy whispered desperately, trying to fight back a new onslaught of tears._

 _But no one heard her as Dr. McKay continued calling out orders and they rushed out of the room. Happy unconsciously starting following behind the group pushing Toby down the hall, needing to know what was going on. Her voice grew louder with each step as she demanded to know where they were going and what was going to happen. Her pleas fell on deaf ears, though, as no one turned around to explain. They pushed Toby through a set of doors, but as Happy started to push them open herself, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks._

 _She whirled around, ready to give whoever had stopped her a piece of her mind, but all words left her when she saw Molly's worried face. Instead she just looked at her, the questions she had clear on her face._

 _"You can't go back there, honey," Molly said soothingly, pulling Happy back down the hall towards Toby's room. "I know you want to know what's going on, but right now they're focused on your fiancé. You can't be getting in the way."_

 _Happy nodded numbly as she followed her into the room, collapsing in the chair Molly pulled over for her. It wasn't until Molly had brought her a cup of water and took a seat herself, that she spoke again._

 _"Why don't you tell me what happened, sweetie," Molly said, giving Happy's arm a comforting squeeze like a mother would give a daughter who needed support._

 _Happy shrugged and looked down at the paper cup in her hands, before saying in a small voice, "I don't know what happened. One minute his eyes were open and we were talking about this," she lifted her left hand to show off the ring in her finger, "and the next, his eyes rolled back and he was shaking. His arms and legs were flailing and I had no idea what was going on. It scared me to death. Then they were rolling him out of the room, talking about scans and surgery. No one would tell me what was going on."_

 _She wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye and took a shaky breath before looking up at Molly again, "I just want to know what's going on."_

 _Molly looked at her sympathetically and then stood, leaning down to give Happy a comforting hug, "I'm so sorry, honey."_

 _Happy sniffed, "What do you think happened?"_

 _Molly sighed and took her seat again, "It sounds like a seizure. It could've been caused by many things, but in Toby's case, it sounds like it was from further swelling of the brain or a potential brain bleed."_

 _"But they said the swelling had stopped."_

 _"And it might have, but with injuries like he had, a lot can change in a matter of minutes."_

 _Happy glanced through the windows of the room, hoping to see the doctor to get reassurance that he was okay. But he wasn't there and dread found its home in the pit of Happy's stomach._

 _"He was supposed to be getting better," she mumbled under her breath, still in shock over what had all happened._

 _"And he will get better," Molly said, reaching out to pat Happy's hand that was nervously fiddling with the edge of her sweatshirt, Toby's sweatshirt, "I truly believe that. And I need you to, too."_

 _Happy gave a half smile, but didn't meet her eyes, "I want to."_

 _A silence filled the room for a few minutes until Happy finally cleared her throat and said, "You don't have to stay. I'm sure you have other patients you have to get to."_

 _At that, Molly laughed, "I'm off for the night, so no patients until tomorrow morning."_

 _Happy looked up in surprise and, for the first time, realized the older lady was wearing a coat and a purse was at her feet from where it had been dropped. Her eyes widened, "Oh I'm sorry. You probably have to be getting home then. Really, I'll be fine."_

 _Molly laughed harder and shook her head, unbuttoning her coat and shrugging it off, "Paul can handle himself tonight. I think you need me more than he does right now."_

 _"Who's Paul?" Happy was surprised she had asked Molly that question - Toby was always on her to try to show more interest in what other people had to say._

 _"He's my husband of 37 years," she answered with a loving smile on her face._

 _"You're married?"_

 _She nodded, "I am. We were married right out of high school because Paul wanted to join the Army, but didn't want to leave me behind."_

 _"Wow, that's a long time," Happy murmured._

 _She nodded again, "It is and I think I love him more today than I did back then."_

 _"You need to get home to him," Happy tried to convince her to leave, "Really, you don't need to stay."_

 _Molly frowned at her, "You need somebody to be here with you, especially right now."_

 _Happy waved her hand towards the door, "I have people here."_

 _"I know your type, Happy, so I know you told them all to leave. And because of who you are, they all listened to you and left. You act like you don't need anyone, but I know that's not true. You're dealing with a lot right now, your fiancé, your pregnancy. You can't do it alone."_

 _She shrugged and blew a piece of hair out of her face, "Emotions aren't really my thing. I'm better off by myself in these situations."_

 _Molly's frown deepened, "Now that's a lie if I've heard one, no one is ever better off alone. Your man would be the first to tell you that." She reached out and grabbed Happy's hand again, "You know, I know what you're going through right now. Paul was severely injured during a training exercise right after he joined the Army. I could do nothing but sit by his side and pray that got better. It's because of that that I went back to school to become a nurse."_

 _"Really?"_

 _The older woman nodded and sat back in her seat, "Really. You see, I was a lot like you. I thought I could do everything by myself, I didn't need anyone else. But then Paul got hurt and I was scared. I knew I loved him with everything I had in me, but I didn't realize until that moment just how much I needed him. He was all I had and I was lost when I heard he was hurt."_

 _"That sounds a little familiar," Happy mumbled with a half smile, the sadness she was feeling still very evident on her face._

 _Molly smiled back in response, "Thought it might. But anyways, I pushed away my family and friends when I was in the hospital with Paul. I figured they wouldn't know what I was going through and I didn't want them to see me so vulnerable. But there was this nurse and she refused to leave me alone. She came in on her breaks to talk, would keep me informed on what Paul was going through...she was just there for me. She would tell me so many stories about her job as a nurse in the military and it was because of those stories that I first became interested in nursing. Then when I decided to become a nurse, I told myself I would be like her - I would be there for the people who needed me."_

 _"Which is why you're here right now."_

 _"Which is why I'm here," Molly nodded, "So go ahead, try to push me away all you want, Happy, but I'm not going anywhere. I have three grown children, one about your age, and they will all vouch for how stubborn I can be. You may think you're stubborn, but I guarantee that I'm more bull-headed than you."_

 _Happy didn't know what to say, she had never been talked to that way before, never really had anyone but Toby look out for her like that, not the way Molly and Toby did. She thought of what Toby would do and realized he would try to lighten the mood, so she took a page out of his play book and said, "Okay, fine, if you want to stay, go ahead, but sorry to burst your bubble, I'm not ever becoming a nurse. Doc is the medical person of the family, not me."_

 _At that, Molly laughed loudly, slapping her knee in the process, "No offense, but you don't seem much like a nurse type."_

 _Happy cracked a real smile for the first time since Toby was rushed away, "None taken, I know that."_

 _"So, what is it you and Toby do exactly?" Molly asked, settling in to get to know Happy better._

 _Much to Happy's surprise, she opened up that night and told Molly everything - what they did, how the met, and when their relationship turned to more than just friends, even the most recent problem they had when she kept secrets from Toby. She didn't know why, but the words came pouring out of her as Molly sat quietly and listened, laughing at a funny story or gasping at something shocking. Happy had never opened up like that to anyone but Toby before, even Courtney didn't know most of the details she was sharing with the older lady. There was just something about Molly that comforted Happy and allowed her to drop her defenses once again._

 _And true to her word, Molly stayed. She stayed with Happy until they rolled Toby back into the room. She stayed with her as Dr. McKay explained to her what had happened - a missed brain bleed which caused swelling of the brain, cutting off additional blood flow and oxygen from getting to other parts of the brain. It wasn't until she had calmed Happy's worry down and had fallen into a restless sleep, that she left._

 _Then the next morning, she woke Happy with a fresh cup of coffee just the way she liked it with a little cream and a little sugar. She even brought with her a breakfast sandwich from the bakery down the road and a prescription she had the doctor fill out for nausea pills to help with the morning sickness. And whenever Molly got the chance, she would stop in to see how Happy was doing, bringing her a snack or water or even homemade cookies, knowing that Happy wouldn't leave Toby's side to go find food for herself. Then, after her shift was over, she came to keep Happy company, sitting with her, either in silence or telling one of her many stories about her life. Molly was even able to convince Happy to leave the night before to go home and shower, just take an hour break from the hospital, but Happy, worried about being away for that long, was back in thirty minutes and walked in to find Molly reading to Toby from a book she kept in her purse._

 _If it hadn't been for Molly, Happy knew she wouldn't have been able to make it through those three days. The first 24 hours had been bearable; Toby was in an induced coma to aid in the healing process, so she knew, no matter how much she begged, he wouldn't be opening his eyes during that time. But then the past 48 hours had been hell for her. They had gradually weened him off of the coma inducing drugs, fully expecting him to wake shortly after. But he didn't. So the past couple days had just been a waiting game, with no sign that he was coming to. Happy was starting to panic that he wouldn't wake and she didn't know what she would do then._

 _During the days, the team had visited with Happy and Toby in short spurts between their ongoing investigation of where Boone could've disappeared too. Happy had been surprised to see them at first, but then quickly realized that Walter had hacked Toby's medical records and changed it, allowing the rest of the team to visit. The team, however, never stayed very long, knowing that Happy preferred being alone with him - unlike Molly, they didn't want to risk the wrath of Happy Quinn when her wishes were ignored._

 _And, like Molly had predicted she'd do, Happy ignored her family. Both her father and Courtney tried to call at least three times a day, but she always pressed decline on her phone. Her father still didn't know what had happened and she wasn't ready to have to explain it all to him. And Courtney, well she just didn't want to deal with her at the moment. She didn't want to deal with anyone, in fact._

 _Yet Molly still came to visit, ignoring the occasional glare Happy would send her way. In the end, though, Molly was right, a friend for support was exactly what Happy needed, even if she couldn't say it out loud. Those visits were enough to remind Happy that she wasn't alone and give her hope that everything would work out._

The door to Toby's room opening pulled Happy from her thoughts. Her eyes flew open and glanced down at her watch as a nurse came in to replace Toby's fluids and check his vitals. It was close to midnight, which meant after the nurse left, someone wouldn't be back until morning unless there was an emergency. It was during those hours that Happy was finally, truly alone with Toby and would talk to him until she could talk no longer and fall asleep. It was then that she would let herself beg with him, barter with him, do anything she could think of to get him to wake back up. Those hours were the hours she didn't pretend that she was okay and put on a brace face for anyone who might come into the room.

"How's he doing?" Happy asked the nurse quietly, twisting her fingers in fear, worried the nurse would give her more bad news.

The nurse gave her a kind smile, "Everything is looking great. The stitches where the chest tube was and on his side are healing nicely."

"What about his-" she cleared her throat and continued, "his head?"

"The swelling has decreased and it appears that all brain function is normal. He will wake up in his own time. I know it's hard, but he just needs time."

Happy nodded and continue to watch the young nurse as she quickly did her job.

She stopped by Happy on her way out and place a hand on her shoulder, "If you need anything, let me know. Like I said, everything is looking good for Dr. Curtis. Try not to worry too much."

"Thank you," Happy mumbled, not even glancing towards the kind nurse as she left the room.

The second the door was closed, Happy stood and sat on the edge of Toby's bed, grabbing his hand in hers and holding it tightly. For the thousandth time that day alone, a single tear slipped down to her cheek as she stared at him. The side of his head had been shaved for surgery - Toby was going to hate it when he saw what they had done to this perfectly groomed hair. His grooming habits were more intense than hers, something Happy often made fun of him about. But they had shaved his hair in order to get into his skull, removing part of it to relieve the intracranial pressure and to repair the damaged artery that had been leaking blood into his brain. She shuddered when she thought of the fact that part of his skull was missing underneath the bandages that covered his head. The doctor had told her they would have to go back in to reattach the missing piece once they were sure all swelling had stopped and gone down.

Leaning down, she kissed his forehead gently, murmuring an 'I love you'. She glanced towards the door again to reassure herself it was closed, then looked over to the windows and watched for a few seconds as nurses, patients, and families walked up and down the hall. Standing, she made her way over to the glass panes and with a twist of her hand, closed the blinds, effectively shutting herself and Toby off from the rest of the hospital.

"Okay, listen here," she began as she walked back over to the bed, "I'm not going to beg or barter with you tonight, Toby." Carefully, after kicking off her shoes, she crawled up into the bed next to him, making sure to keep away from his injured liver and lung. She lifted the covers and his arm, sliding in next to him, pressing the length of her body against his noninjured side and wrapping his arm around her back; if she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend they were back at home in their bed and all was normal. "And I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to even talk tonight," she continued as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "You just really need to wake up, baby. Please...for me."

She grew silent as she laid her hand on his chest, right over his heart. The familiar thump thump of his heart and the up and down of his chest under her hand comforted her. It served as a reminder that he was actually still alive. It had always acted as a source of comfort for her, normally helping her to drift off to sleep after long, hard days at work.

Her eyes flitted shut and a small smile came over her face as she thought of those quiet moments she shared with Toby, moments that were just for the two of them. Pretty soon, though, those moments between the two, would become moments between three. She already knew their baby would probably spend a lot of time on Toby's chest if he or she wasn't asleep on her own. The comforting, safe feeling that Toby gave Happy when she was laying on or beside him, would soon become a comforting and safe feeling for their baby.

At that thought, she got an idea. Opening her eyes and turning her head, she placed a kiss on Toby's jaw.

"I'm not going back on what I said. I'm not begging or bartering with you tonight, but there is one thing I want to say before I go to sleep."

She shifted slightly so that her lips pressed against his ear and in hushed tones, she whispered, "I'm pregnant, Doc. We're going to be parents. You and I. We're going to have a baby." She settled back down into his side, laying her head back on his shoulder and continued, "So you have to wake up now. I don't want to do it alone. Our baby needs both of its parents." With one more kiss to his neck, she added, "Just think about it while I sleep. Maybe it will motivate you to wake up. I love you."

More relaxed than she had felt in days, Happy fell asleep, a content smile on her face.

The next morning, Happy was awoken by a feeling of something moving up and down her back. She groaned lightly and shifted, pulling herself closer to Toby's side. Opening her eyes, she was met with soft, caring brown eyes.

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes fluttering shut again at the soothing motion of the hand on her back.

"Morning, baby," came his soft voice as his kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, Happy's eyes flew open and she jumped off the bed. "Holy crap, you, you're awake," she gasped, shock covering her face.

Toby laughed lightly, wincing slightly at the pain he was feeling, "Astute observation, Hap."

She quickly took a seat on the edge of the bed and whispered in disbelief, "How long have you been awake?"

He thought for a moment, "I don't know, an hour maybe? The doctor has already been in to check me out and said that I should make a full recovery."

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" Happy scowled.

Toby reached out his hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing over the dark circles under her eyes, "You looked exhausted. I thought you could use as much sleep as you could get."

"I can't believe it," she whispered, finally letting a smile cover her face as any and all worry that had been plaguing her the past few days disappeared.

"Come 'ere," he whispered, pulling her head towards his.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, a soft press of his mouth on hers as they became reacquainted with each other. But after his hand slid to the back of her head and curled into her hair, their almost chaste kiss turned frenzied as a quiet moan filled the air and Happy opened up for him. She gripped his hospital robe, pulling herself closer, and let herself tell him everything she had been feeling for the past 4 days. After many minutes of silently communicating and soft groans, Happy pulled back, gasping for air, happy tears filling her eyes.

"Wait," she said when Toby tried to pull her back to him, "you, you-" she shook her head and tried to find to words to say, "How do you feel?"

He interlocked his fingers with hers and laid his head back down on his pillow, his eyes blinking slowly as he thought about the pain in his head and entire body, "I've definitely felt better. I feel like a knife has found its home in my head."

Happy flinched involuntarily when Toby said that, "Yeah, they had to-"

"I know," he interrupted her softly, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand, "The doctor told me. I am so sorry you had to go through that, Hap."

Giving him a tight lipped smiled, "As long as you're okay now, I'll be fine." She kissed him gently again and turned to lay back down next to him at his prodding.

"The doctor said they're going back in later today," Toby said quietly, holding her tightly when he felt her stiffen, "He said the swelling has gone completely down and the sooner he puts the bone back, the sooner I can start healing, and the sooner I can get out of here."

"That makes sense, I guess. I can't wait until we can get out of here."

"And you're okay, right? Nothing serious?" he asked quietly. Happy could hear the worry in his voice.

She nodded, "I'm fine, just a concussion. Walter and Cabe were with you when the building collapsed, but they're fine too."

"Good," he murmured against her hair after placing another kiss on her head. "So," he began slowly, tracing his fingers up and down her arm, Happy could hear the smile in his voice, "you're pregnant."

"What?" Happy whispered, wondering how he could've known. She shifted to look up at him, surprised to see his large smile.

He chuckled and pushed a piece of hair out of Happy's face, "I heard you, you know, when I was sleeping. You're pregnant."

A small smile came over her face and she nodded, biting her bottom lip, "I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a dad," he whispered, excitement in his voice.

"Well," she deadpanned, "this isn't how I wanted you to find out, but actually the mailman is going to be a dad. I'm leaving you for him."

Toby rolled his eyes, "Happy Quinn, if anyone ever tells you that you're funny, they're lying. You suck at jokes. There's no way you would leave me for our sixty year old mailman with five grandchildren. Now the FedEx guy," he chuckled, which turned into a cough and a wince as pain from his ribs and head rushed through him. He took a deep breath and tried again, "Now the FedEx guy, that would've been more believable. Even I have a bit of a crush on him."

A fake scowl covered Happy's face, "You better not be thinking about leaving me for him, Doc."

He grinned, shaking his head, "Not a chance in hell, sugar lips."

She leaned over him and kissed him again, because she could do that now and get a kiss back in response - she was never going to take advantage of that again.

"Good, because we're going to have a baby and we're engaged, which means you're stuck with me for life," she smiled.

Grabbing her left hand, Toby began playing with the ring on her finger, "I thought this was a dream, you finding the ring and everything that happened afterwards."

Happy shook her head, "Not a dream. I really said yes and you really seized in front of me after I told you that. You sure know how to make a girl feel good, Tobes."

He smiled, "Sorry about that." He continued playing with her ring for a moment and then asked innocently, "Did you say yes because of the baby?"

Happy sat up quickly and looked down at him, stunned, "Did you really just ask me that?"

He shrugged, "It's just a question."

"No it's not. You don't think I would marry you if it weren't for the baby. You're such an idiot, you know that? And you call yourself a world class psychiatrist." She stood up and started pacing the room, all the frustration she felt at not being able to do anything over the past few days finally coming out, "Damn it, Doc. You just woke up and just had to open your big mouth, ruining the moment between us. I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry Hap," he began quietly.

But she ignored him, "Why is it so hard for you to actually believe that I love you and want to marry you, for you. I thought we had gotten over all this crap, but I guess not. So I'm going to say this again, and you better hear me this time. I love you, you moron. I love you because of who you are. I love you for how you make me feel. I love you because you can be the biggest idiot in the whole world, but you're still my idiot. And I've been scared out of my mind these past couple of days because I truly thought I was going to have to go on with my life all alone and I had no idea how I was going to do that. I need you Toby, you make me whole." She walked over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge, and gently held his face in her hands, kissing him softly, "I love _you_ , even when you're being the dumbest person alive. And just for the record, I put this ring on my finger way before I knew about this baby - a baby that was made out of _love_ , by the way."

Toby looked down at his hands, a slight blush covering his face. After a few silent moments, he lifted his head to meet Happy's eyes, who had settled down, but he could still tell that she was annoyed with him. "I'm sorry, Happy. I didn't mean to suggest that. I know you love me, I do, just as I love you. But I didn't get to see you say yes, so can you really blame me for asking that?"

"Damn you, Doc," she muttered under her breath. The lifting her left hand, she pulled the ring off and handed it Toby, "Ask me now and I can answer you, so you can see what I want."

He grabbed the ring and pursed his lips, "This is silly, Hap. I already know what you'll say."

"I agree it's stupid," she nodded, holding out her hand, "But you already knew what I was going to say when you thought of proposing this past weekend, so why is it any different?"

"Because we're doing this here, not at the cabin, and you're mad at me because I'm an idiot."

A smile softened her face and her voice dropped to a whispered, "You are an idiot, but I wouldn't have you any other way. And I want you to do this, I want to hear you ask me. So this is just as much for me as it is for you. So please, will you just ask me already?"

The corners of his lips twitched as he held the ring up in one hand and held her left hand in his other, "Happy Quinn, I know I can be the dumbest man on the earth, especially when it comes to you and the things I do, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I do love you. And I know I scared the crap out of you recently, but that only makes me want to spend the rest of my life with you even more. I want to be yours forever and for you to be mine forever. So, will you please marry me and make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth?"

Happy blinked back tears that suddenly filled her eyes. She knew he was going to ask, but what he said still affected her. She nodded quickly and whispered, "Yes," as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you," she said softly, kissing his again.

"Well isn't that the sweetest thing ever?" a voice said from the door.

Happy looked up and smiled as Toby looked over in surprise at the visitor.

"Hi, Molly," Happy grinned, turning around on the bed, but not letting go of Toby's hand.

"Let me tell you how happy I am to see you awake, Dr. Curtis. You gave our girl here quite a scare."

"You must be the lady who kept her company," Toby said, surprisingly serious, "I can't thank you enough for that, seriously I can't."

"It was my pleasure," Molly smiled at him, "I'm glad you're doing better." She turned towards Happy and held out the bag in her hand, "Here, I'll give you your breakfast and then be out of your way. I know you'll want to spend some time alone with him, so I'll be back later."

"Thank you, Molly," Happy said, already digging into the food in the bag.

"Well, by golly miss Molly, you don't have to leave," Toby smirked - Happy knew he was starting to get tired, that's when he was normally most annoying, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Is this really the man that you were so upset about, Happy?"

Happy, whose mouth was full of food, just nodded at the nurse she had grown fond of with a large smile on her face.

Molly laughed, "Well, as long as you love him, that's all that matters. He's a lucky man."

Toby yawned, "That I am."

She smiled and walked to the door, "I'll be back later to check on you later, Happy, I heard about the surgery."

"Thanks Molly," Happy called out after swallowing the food in her mouth, "I'll see you later."

"She seems nice," Toby commented, after yawning and flinching in pain again.

"She is," Happy said, "I really like her. She's helped me a lot recently."

Toby pulled on Happy's hand to get her to lay back down, "I'm glad someone was here for you. I was worried you would push everyone away and be alone."

She laughed, "I did, but Molly wouldn't leave me alone. She's even more stubborn than me."

He chuckled, "You've finally met your match."

She shrugged and began tracing patterns on his chest, so relieved that Toby was awake and seemingly fine, "Guess so."

Toby kissed her head and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over him. He was almost asleep when Happy spoke up again.

"Um, did you really hear everything I said?"

He opened one eye and looked at her, "Most of it, I guess. I don't really know."

"What exactly did you hear?" she questioned him, looking a little nervous.

Opening his other eye, he tightened his grip on her and shifted, despite the pain in his body growing worse by the second - the medicine the doctor had given him earlier wasn't taking the edge off anymore. He thought for a moment, his hand rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly, "I heard you asking me to wake up quite a few times and, believe me, I tried to hard to wake up and come back to you. Oh," he then said with a saucy grin, "I heard your promises to me."

Happy's eyes grew wide, a slight blush crossing her cheeks, "Like what?"

"I think I remember something about a proclamation of love from the rooftop and a lap dance for me when we get home," he smirked teasingly and winked at her.

"Oh, god," she groaned, covering her face with his hands.

"I'm very much looking forward to that, sweetheart."

She uncovered her face and shoved his shoulder, "Those were only good if you woke up then, not later, you big dummy."

"Damn it," he smiled, closing his eyes again, "I was really excited about it."

Happy curled into his side and closed her own eyes, suddenly feeling very tired as everything saw was feeling recently caught up to her. Quietly, she said something very un-Happy like, but something very much needed at a time like this, "Well, we still have a lifetime ahead of us, so who knows what will happen? Maybe some other time."

Toby pressed another kiss to the top of her head, "A lifetime, I like the sound of that, baby."

"Me too, Doc," she whispered, "me too."


	15. Better Together

**Chapter 15: Better Together**

 _Toby's health takes an unexpected turn, while Happy comes up with a scheme._

 **Note: A transitional chapter to set up the set half of the fic. Within the next few chapters more progress will be made concerning the case they're working on. Just a reminder, some of you may think it's a little out of character, but this is hat what I could see happening if they were faced with a situation like this. I'd love to hear feedback of what you think or what else you'd like to see. I've got a lot more in store coming up. Sneak peek - more Boone, an ex or two, of course more danger, and definitely more team and couple cuteness. Please feel free to drop a comment, it really helps motivate me to move faster!**

"Happy!" Toby's voice broke through her thoughts as she blinked back to the present.

She turned from where she was standing, looking out the window at all of the cars and ambulances coming and going, and gave Toby a smile as he slowly began making his way back to the hospital bed.

"Hey, you're back already?" she asked softly.

He furrowed his brow slightly, "Baby, I've been gone for almost an hour and a half."

Her eyes grew wide, "Really? Wow." She smirked, "Is it too early to blame pregnancy brain for spacing out?"

He winced as he took another step towards the bed, but forced a smile on his face, "You can blame whatever you want." He paused and leaned against the back of a chair as he rested, "Are you okay? I tried to get your attention five different times."

Happy bit her lip and forced herself to stay where she was, instead of going over to him like she desperately wanted to do. She didn't like seeing Toby struggle, but after lashing out at her when she tried to help him up after falling a few days ago, she learned to wait until he asked for help. Nodding, she said, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"But you weren't here. I thought you had gone down some sort of rabbit hole," he said through clenched teeth as he began walking again.

She shook her head, "Just thinking." Taking a step toward him, she couldn't help but say, "Do you want some-"

"No," he interrupted her quickly, "no help, no wheelchair. I have to do this myself. Therapy was a bitch today, so I'm just a little...uh," he stopped and thought, then smiled, "slower, that's it, slower than normal."

"Okay," she whispered, her heart breaking that he was still struggling. Logically, she knew they were lucky. It had only been a week since he woke up and he was already doing tremendously well. Most people weren't so lucky. But still, it hurt her to see him in the hospital and struggling to do the most basic of tasks. It had never even crossed her mind that there could be lasting damage when he woke up.

"You were pretty deep in thought. What was occupying your mind? Thoughts of your devilishly handsome fiancé and getting him home and back into your bed?" he said, waggling his eyes.

Happy laughed, "You wish, don't you?"

He shrugged, "A man can hope, can't he?" The smirk dropped off his face, "Hap, seriously, are you-" Suddenly, he fell forward as his foot caught on the ground, tripping him up. He caught himself on the bed before falling to the floor again. "Damn it," he grumbled, climbing onto the bed, "I can't get this damn leg to do what I want it to today."

"Are you okay?" Happy asked softly, walking over to the bed and taking a seat next to him.

He sighed and nodded, "I'm fine. I just need to rest for a little bit, keep, uh," he paused for a long moment, then looked to Happy for help, "you know, to get something?"

"Uh, buy?" she offered, having no clue what he was talking about.

He shook his head, "No, not buy. Like you get it, you achieve it."

"Obtain? Earn? Procure? Gain?"

"Gain," he exclaimed, "that's it. I have to keep gaining my strength and try not to overdo it."

"You've been getting stronger everyday," she smiled at him, placing her hand on his thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know. It's not fast enough, though," he whispered looking down at his lap, tracing the back of her hand to distract himself.

"Toby," Happy began, flipping over her hand to hold his, "you suffered a major trauma. You're lucky to be alive. You have to give-"

"Give it time," he interrupted her, finally meeting her eye, "I know that, but it's hard."

"I'm sure it is. How did therapy go?"

Toby sighed again, "Can we not talk about that right now? I want to forget about it for awhile. Maybe pretend like I'm okay for a little bit."

"Oh," she said softly, not surprised by his reluctance to talk about everything he was going through, "okay, we don't have to talk about it. What do you want to talk about then?"

He looked at her with concern on his face, "What were you thinking about when I came back?"

 _Him. Always him._ Those words ran through her mind as she stared at him, unmoving. With a blink, she was back to where she was before Toby interrupted her. She was still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that Toby was more seriously injured than she had originally thought. She had let herself believe that if he woke up, he would be fine and everything would go back to normal. In fact, for two days after he woke up, she did believe that.

Shortly after waking up from surgery to replace the missing piece of skull, a physical therapist came in to start working his limbs - getting them used to being used again, Toby had told her. She didn't think anything of it, figuring it was all a normal part to the process. But then he tried to get out of bed and fell; his legs, unable to hold his weight, giving out immediately. When the doctors came into examine him, they realized that his one leg wasn't responding like normal - there was a delayed response or, sometimes, no response at all.

And it was around that time that she started realizing he was pausing a lot when speaking, really thinking over his words. When she questioned him about it, he admitted that he sometimes couldn't remember the word he wanted to say. He could still remember every single word in the numerous medical journals he had read throughout his life - spouting off medical jargon like he wasn't even hurt. He could still read people like they were an open book. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, remember the simple words, the words used in everyday conversation.

It didn't stop there either. Every side effect, everything wrong with him, all started to show. When they first gave him food, he couldn't grip his utensils. When he tried to pick something up, he couldn't quite grasp it and when he finally did, it dropped immediately from the shaking in his hands. Or when eating, he sometimes forgot to swallow; he just couldn't make himself do it. Up until that point, Happy had brushed aside the signs, thinking they weren't anything to be worried about. He was awake, so everything was going to be fine. She couldn't help but feel guilty that she hadn't noticed anything more was wrong until it was pointed out. Some fiancée she was.

The doctor, and Toby, tried to reassure her that what was going on was, in fact, normal and very mild for someone who had been through a traumatic brain injury like Toby had been. All it was going to take to get better would be some physical and occupational therapy. The doctor was optimistic that Toby would be better in no time. His brain just had to relearn how to do things - like a baby learning how to walk or eating by themselves for the first time - but in Toby's case, it consisted of only certain parts of him that the brain needed to relearn how to use.

So Toby went to therapy, pushing himself hard everyday. And there had been improvements. In just a few days he was already walking with very few trip ups and he could pick up whatever he wanted to. The pauses in his speech were becoming fewer and far in between and the shaking had lessened. And most of the time, he was able to eat like normal now, able to swallow without creating a mess. It was exhausting for him though, both mentally and physically. And the exhaustion wasn't helping the pain at all either. Seeing him like that, so vulnerable and in so much pain, hurt Happy more than anything. If she could take away all the pain and frustration she saw in his eyes every day, she would do it. And the fact that he wanted to do it by himself only hurt her more. She wanted to help him, but he was too stubborn to let her physically help him. So she did the only thing she could do, sit by his side and talk to him, be there for him in a way no one had ever been before; continue to love him.

Happy tried to come to peace with everything. She still had Toby and that was all that mattered. But she couldn't stop the worry that plagued her mind everyday. So more often than not, she got lost in thought, trying to make sense of it all. A day didn't go by that she didn't think about it. And a day didn't pass without her trying to figure out the answer to the same question she had asked herself everyday since the explosion - why did Toby risk his life?

"Nothing," she said quickly coming back to the present when Toby squeezed her hand as he waited for a response, "I wasn't thinking about anything in particular."

Toby gave her a look and she knew he knew she was lying. But thankfully he didn't press her anymore about it; she didn't want to bother him with her worries, he had enough to focus on right now and didn't need more stress from her.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Just know you can talk to me about anything." He smirked, "I am a professional listener."

Happy chuckled as she leaned in to kiss him gently, "I know. But don't worry, I wasn't thinking about anything really. I'm just tired and easily distracted right now - once again, can I blame the baby?"

He grinned, just like he did anytime either one of them mentioned the baby, "Blame her all you want, but that excuse won't last for long."

"Her?" she questioned, a lighter tone filling the room, "What makes you think it's a girl? I don't even think the baby is far enough along to even have sex organs yet."

He placed the tips of his fingers gently over her still very flat stomach, "You're what, about 6 weeks now?"

Happy nodded, "A little over."

"Damn it," he playfully growled, "You're right. She'll be getting those in the next week or so."

"Again with the she?" she poked his leg playfully.

He shrugged, "Just a feeling."

A comfortable silence fell over the couple as they grinned at each other. When Happy yawned, though, Toby broke the silence.

"Maybe," he began slowly, gently gliding his fingers up and down her thigh, "maybe you should go home."

"What?" Happy asked him, confused, "You don't want me here anymore?"

He quickly shook his head, wincing slightly at the movement, "No, it's not that at all, angel face." He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over the skin under her eye where a dark circle was becoming a permanent fixture, "You're exhausted, Hap. You're pregnant, worried about me, and haven't left this hospital in over a week. You-"

"Not true," she interrupted him, leaning into his touch, "I've left. I went to get us coffee from the coffee shop down the street yesterday."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled gently at her, "You know what I mean. When's the last time you were at our apartment?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the day before you woke up? I needed clothes and didn't want to bother Paige or Courtney. But I'm not going home, not without you."

"Happy," Toby breathed out, "being here for so long isn't good for you. The stress isn't good for the baby. You haven't had a good nights sleep in who knows how long."

"I've been sleeping very well, thank you very much." She looked down and blushed slightly, before whispering, "As long as you're there, I can sleep anywhere."

"As happy as that makes me feel, sweetie, you need to get some restful sleep, in a big comfortable bed, that's nice and quiet, without someone waking you up every few hours. Maybe then you'll be able to work through whatever it is that's bothering you. Go home, Hap, doctor's orders."

"Hell, no," she scowled at him, "I already told you, I'm not going home. As long as you're here, I'm here."

Toby tried again, this time his voice firmer, "Listen, you need to-"

"No," she interrupted him, rising from her spot on the bed and walking towards the door, "I gave you my answer. I won't leave you here alone."

"Baby, I won't be alone. There are doctors and nurses all around."

A slight smirk came over her face. Toby could see her mind whirling as she thought through something, but he didn't know what; it left him a little scared.

"I know that, but they're not in here," she paused, then added, "thankfully."

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously as she stopped by the door.

Happy ignored his question, "Besides," she said, flipping the lock then turning towards him with a playful smile on her face, "if I go home," her voice was low and husky as she slowly walked towards him, "and leave you all alone," she placed her knee on the end of the bed, crawling up and over his legs, "how would we do this?"

She whispered the last part with a satisfied smile at Toby's wide-eyed expression as he realized what she was about to do. Then settling on his thighs, her hands resting gently on his chest, she leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his. A soft moan rose from the back of her throat as his hand slid up her side to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. After long moments filled with the deep, slow kiss, leaving them both wanting more, Happy pulled back slightly, a devilish smile on her lips and she shifted, rolling her hips teasingly. Then placing her lips on his neck, she murmured his name and began lightly nipping at his skin. Her name fell from his lips and his hands began their exploration of her body.

"You know," he breathed, slipping his hands under his Harvard shirt Happy was currently wearing, "this has always been a fantasy of mine, but-" he paused when she moved her mouth back to his, kissing him quickly. "But," he started up again, mumbling against her lips, "I always thought I'd be the doctor, not the patient."

Happy chuckled lightly as she sat back, her hands reaching for the bottom of her shirt. "Are you complaining?" she asked, pulling the shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor.

Toby mutely shook his head, taking in the sight that was in front of him. His hands twitched to reach out and touch her - it had been awhile since he'd been able to with him being stuck in the hospital.

Her grin grew as she watched her fiancé trying to restrain himself. She shifted again and saw Toby swallow back his moan; her leggings and his sweatpants did little to hide the desire they both had for each other.

"Go ahead," she finally murmured, leaning back down for another searing kiss, fisting his shirt in her hands to pull him close

"Oh thank god," he breathed, his hands immediately coming up to run over her skin.

A breathy moan escaped past Happy's lips when Toby's hands slid to her front, cupping her breasts. It wasn't long before her bra was pulled off and thrown to the side as Happy lost herself in his touch, murmuring his name between their kisses. As he continued to knead and tease her skin with his fingers, she moved her mouth to his ear, gently biting down on his lobe.

"Still want me to go home, baby," she whispered, her hot breath in his ear sending desire shooting through him.

"Hell no," he mumbled, his hands tangling into her hair, guiding her mouth back to his for a slow, sloppy kiss.

His touch against her, her hips rolling with his, their combined sighs and gasps - they all grew more frantic with each passing second. Happy briefly thought about telling Toby to stop as he kissed his way down her neck and across her collar bone. She hadn't meant for it to go this far, it was just supposed to be a distraction from his requests for her to go home. But then his lips found her breasts and all rational thought left her.

"Doc," she gasped, arching into him, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

He chuckled, wrapping his hands around her, dipping them into the back of her leggings when she cupped his face, bringing his mouth back to hers. She moaned into his mouth when his hands squeezed her ass.

Caressing her hands down his chest, avoiding the spots she knew he was hurt and still sore, she felt the lines of his muscles. His body she had long ago memorized, but this time, after almost losing him, it felt new, different. She was never again going to take advantage of being able to touch him, feel him against her. Her hands slipped under his shirt and sighed at the first touch of her fingers against his skin. She could feel the shiver run through him, feel the desperation in his kiss grow as she lightly raked her nails across the skin of his stomach. Flattening her hands, she moved back up towards his chest, pushing his shirt up and out of the way.

"I love you," she murmured, pulling away from his kiss.

Then leaning down, she placed a light kiss on his chest, directly over his heart.

"I love you too, Hap," he whispered as she placed another kiss on his chest.

Then moving her mouth up his neck and back to his mouth, she pressed her lips to his in a greedy, desperate kiss.

Suddenly the door handle rattled. Both of them froze.

"This isn't happening," Happy whined, keeping her lips pressed to his, hoping that whoever was at the door would go away.

"Ignore it," Toby said, lightly kissing her.

Just as they started to forget someone was at the door and get lost in each other again, the door rattled again. Happy's head whipped towards the door, hoping that someone wasn't walking in. Toby, sensing Happy's retreat from their intimate moment, reluctantly removed his hands from her ass. But not wanting the moment to end, he traced the tips of his fingers up her spine, loving how she arched further into him, until they finally tangled back into her hair. He gently turned her head away from the door and back towards him, capturing her lips in another needy kiss.

She pulled back with a panicked look when Molly's voice boomed through the door.

"Happy Quinn, Toby Curtis, you best not be doing what I think you're doing in there."

Happy tried to push his hands off of her. Toby could see the disappointment in her eyes hidden behind the fear of being walked in on by Molly.

"Just relax," he tried to reassure her, "the door is..." he blinked trying to remember the word, but gave up, "uh, whatever, no one can get in."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one half naked here," she muttered, quickly sliding off him in search of her clothes, "Damn it, Doc, where'd you throw my bra?"

He looked around and started laughing when he saw it hanging from his IV pole.

"Are you serious?" she grumbled, running around the other side of the bed to grab it.

Toby swallowed hard as her watched her run around the his bed half naked. Damn it, he wanted her...badly. Grabbing her wrist before she could slip the bra back on, he pulled her back to him, slamming his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. His hands ghosted up her stomach, his fingers tweaking her breasts as she groaned into his mouth, her hand curling in the hair on the noninjured side of his head.

"I'm getting my keys out, you two," Molly warned.

"Doc," Happy whined against his mouth.

But neither loosened their grip on the other. In fact, their grips tightened and their kiss grew in intensity until the rattling of keys hitting the door finally brought Toby to his senses. He gently pushed her back.

"Clothes," he whispered breathlessly.

She nodded, then quickly threw her clothes back on as the sound of keys against the door continued, as well as Molly's grumbling about lewd acts in her hospital. She started making her way towards the door to open it for Molly, but stopped and turned back around. Hurrying over to Toby, she gave him one more hard, deep kiss.

"You better do something about this," she said huskily, cupping him through his sweatpants when she pulled back.

"Happy," he groaned, reaching for her again, but she had already stepped out of his reach.

She smiled and rushed over to the door again as he propped one leg up, hiding the evidence of what he and Happy had been about to do.

"Molly," she said, out of breath from all of her rushing around, as she pulled open the door to see Molly's scowl. "We weren't, I mean we-" she tried to explain, flustered, "nothing-"

"I don't want to hear it," Molly said holding up one hand, brushing past Happy, "If you say nothing happened, then I won't question you. I'd rather not discuss private matters like that happening in my hospital anyways."

Happy sighed in relief and sank against the wall; she was not looking forward to the awkwardness of that conversation. Always having been on her own, she never had to have those types of conversations and she wasn't about to start now.

"Although," Molly continued, "I must say, your wardrobe choice and hairstyle is quite interesting. I've heard the messy, grunge look is in now."

Blanching, Happy made her way back towards the bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and cringed; her cheeks were flushed, her hair was messy, sticking up in all directions, and her shirt was on inside out. It looked like she just had sex, which she didn't, unfortunately for her and her fiancé. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper red when she caught Toby's smirk and he winked her way, mouthing "later".

"Now I know I'm earlier than normal," Molly said, ignoring Happy's obvious discomfort as she handed them each a cup of coffee, "but one of my nurses got sick, so I had to come in to cover." She turned to Toby who was having a hard time keeping his hand from shaking as he took a sip from the disposable cup, "And I heard you had a tough time earlier this morning, so I wanted to see how you were doing."

Toby glanced over Molly's shoulder at Happy's concerned face. He could see she was worried for him, wondering why he didn't want to talk about it earlier. He felt guilty for not talking to her when he got back, he had just wanted to forget the bad therapy session at the time.

Shrugging, he said, "It wasn't the best. My leg, uh..." He looked over at Happy biting her lip wishing he could make her worry go away, "Uh, I-I," he sighed, "it didn't work as well today."

"You fell?" Happy whispered, coming closer to him.

He nodded, "A few more times than normal. I couldn't get my leg to lift off the ground when walking. It's just a set back."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Toby," Molly said, patting his leg, "I know this all must be difficult for you."

"It is," a small smirk came over his face as he caught Happy's eye, "but hey, I have Happy to lift my spirits among other things."

Molly rolled her eyes, but laughed loudly. Happy, on the other hand, forced a small smile on her face and sat down in the chair next to his bed, pulling her legs up into her chest as she got as small as she could while Molly checked Toby's vitals. He could physically see her retreating back into her thoughts after she had previously let them go, let herself be in the moment with him before Molly came in. It made his heart sink when he realized their brief interlude wasn't enough to make her worries go away, only now it was worse as she heard about his difficulties at therapy. And he knew they wouldn't just disappear, not until she let herself talk about it.

Toby cocked his head as he stared at Happy, silently pleading with her to speak; to tell him what was going through her mind at the moment. Happy only held his gaze for a moment before looking down at the floor, refusing to let him read her face. Toby sighed silently, knowing he would have to wait until they were alone to be able to get her to talk.

"Okay," Molly interrupted the silence of the room, "your vitals look great, Toby. How does your head feel?"

"I still have a headache, but that's to be expected. It's more of a dull, constant ache now though."

"Dizziness? Nausea?"

"A little when I'm up for too long still and no."

Molly smiled, "Good. If everything continues to improve, I'd say you'd be able to get out of here within the next couple days to a week."

Happy looked up with a bright smile when she heard that, "Really?"

"Even with what happened today at therapy?" Toby asked at the same time.

"Really," their new friend said, nodding her head, "I see no reason why he couldn't go home and continue recovering here. But, I don't have final say over that, so we'll see."

"It would be nice to sleep in my own bed again," Toby commented, waggling his eyebrows at Happy.

She blushed slightly, shooting a glare his way.

"Oh boy," Molly chuckled, "looks like someone is definitely feeling better. Although, I should've known that by what I almost walked in on."

"Nothing happened," Happy groaned.

"Mhmm, sure," the older lady responded, walking towards the door. Then turning, she winked Happy's way, "Be safe. Although, you're already pregnant, so I guess I should just say have fun. I'll be back to check in on you two during my lunch break and I'll make sure to keep all the doctors and nurses away. Lock the door behind me."

Happy's eyes grew wide and she quickly buried her face in her knees, while Toby laughed wholeheartedly.

As Molly pulled the door shut behind her, Toby spoke up teasingly, "Go lock the door, Hap, we have unfinished business."

But Happy didn't smile and she didn't get up from her chair; she didn't even uncurl herself from the tight ball she was in. Instead she looked up, worry covering her face and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me how bad therapy was this morning?"

The smile immediately dropped of his face as he grew serious, "I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" she almost shouted, finally uncurling herself and standing up to pace, "Toby, I'm already worried. I've been worried for almost two weeks now."

Toby reached out his arm, grabbing her wrist and stopping her in her tracks, "I know, but I didn't want to add more stress. And to be honest, I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to forget. You don't know what it's like to not be able to walk the way you used to or have to retrain your body. It's frustrating."

"Then talk to me. Let me help," she pleaded with him, taking a seat on his bed.

"Like you're letting me help you through whatever it is that's bothering you?"

Happy looked down, "It's not the same, Toby."

Toby gently lifted her chin to look at him, "How? We're partners, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. We're supposed to share burdens, help each other."

"You just went through a major trauma and I didn't. You have to focus on getting better, not on my stupid worries. I should be the one helping you out, not the other way around."

"Happy," Toby began quietly, "but you did go through the trauma. You may not have been inside the building, but you have to deal with it just as much as me, only in a different way. Talk to me, sweetheart. You don't always have to be so strong."

Happy bit her lip and looked down again, the struggle of what to do covering her face. They sat there quietly for a long time, Toby waiting for her to speak up and Happy debating on what to do. Just when Toby was about to sigh in defeat and let the matter go, Happy spoke up.

"Why did you do it, Doc?" she blurted out, lifting her head to look at him, blinking back tears.

"Why did I do what, Hap?" he asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the words she had wanted to say for over a week now tumble out of her, "Why did you put yourself in danger again? Why did you do it? Especially after getting so mad at me for trying to do the same thing? How could you-" she swallowed hard, "How could you just leave like that?"

She opened her eyes and let Toby see all the worry and hurt in her eyes. She let him see everything that she had kept hidden from him since he woke up.

Toby was quiet for a moment. He grabbed her hand and gently played with the ring on her finger, tracing the edges that met her skin. He felt her eyes on him, waiting for an answer he didn't know how to give her. Looking back, he realized how much it must have hurt her to see him go in without her, leave her behind without what seemed like a second glance, like so many had before. That had never been his intention, he just wanted to stop the virus from spreading and save lives, save her life. And he knew he was the only one who could do it.

"Toby," she whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

Toby lifted a hand and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, gently tracing the side of her face, "It had nothing to do with you, sweetheart. If I could've stayed behind with you, I would've. I love you, you have to know that."

She nodded, chewing her bottom lip, then asked again, "Why did you do it?"

After another long pause, he quietly said, "Because I'm expendable."

Happy's jaw dropped and she stiffened at his words. Anger flitted over her face, her grip on his hand tightened painfully. "What the hell does that mean?" she growled out when she could finally form words through her anger and shock, "Why would you say that?"

Toby eased his hand out of hers and placed it on her leg, trying to calm her down. But she just hit his hand away and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an explanation.

"It's true, I am expendable, none of the rest of you are - you, Sly, Walter, Cabe, Paige, Ralph - you're all vital to the team. None of you can be replaced, Hap. If one of you were to leave, Scorpion wouldn't stay together, it couldn't. The team would be lost and gone forever." He laid his hand back down on her leg, this time she let him, and began tracing patterns on her knee as he continued talking, "But me? I know I like to-to..." he trailed off and ground his jaw in frustration as he tried to think of the word, "I-I like to, damn it, what is it?...brag," he finally said, "brag a lot about my skills, but the truth is, I don't have any special skills that would negatively affect the team if I was…uh, I don't know, um…not here."

Happy fisted her hand into his shirt and she leaned forward, trying to get closer to her fiancé. Toby noticed the whitening of her knuckles and wondered if she knew how tight her grip on his shirt was as she subconsciously tried to keep ahold of him, keep him there with her as fear from his words ran through her. She may not have realized what she was doing, but her actions spoke of how much she wanted to keep him with her - how much hearing that he thought he was expendable scared her.

"Toby-" she breathed out, ready to argue against his screwed up logic, but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"It's true, baby," he said softly, prying her hand from his shirt and lifting it to his lips, kissing her knuckles, "You all have skills that can't be replaced. No one is as brilliant of an engineer as you are, Sly with his math, Walter," he laughed, but Happy didn't even crack a smile, "well Walter with his brain and crazy ideas and Ralph who's even more brilliant that Walter. Then you have Paige who keeps the team together and makes us human and Cabe who protects us like we're his own. If I was gone, Scorpion would still thrive. It would go on."

Happy shook her head quickly, panic seemingly overtaking her, "No, no. It wouldn't, Doc. You can't leave. I-"

Pulling her to him, he cut her off again with a gentle kiss, "Princess," he whispered, taking her face in his hands and kissing her again, "Calm down. I didn't leave you and if I have my way, I won't ever leave you. I'm just telling you why I did what I did."

After a few seconds, she nodded and pulled back, but the fear was still in her eyes. Toby continued.

"As I was saying, you don't need a genius to do what I do, you just need a doctor who's good at what he does. Courtney knows about the human body and science of it. Hell, even Homeland has profilers on payroll that could read people for you," he shrugged and tried to lighten the mood, "Well, maybe not quite as well as me, but still."

A small smile pulled at the corner of Happy's mouth.

Toby sighed, "But the rest of you, no one can replace you. Which is why _I_ had to be the one to take the virus inside. You guys don't _need_ me."

"But what about me?" she whispered haggardly, grabbing his shirt again, "I-I need you. I never thought I would need someone before, but I do, Toby, I need you."

Toby opened his mouth to respond when a voice spoke from the door.

"You've never been more wrong, Toby," Walter said, walking into the room, "The team needs you too."

Happy quickly stood, wiping at her eyes before turning around to face her boss. "Would you please tell him how stupid he's being?" she asked, gesturing to Toby who was looking at her with concern over her tears. She looked back at him, "Because you're being an idiot right now."

"Hap-" he began, but was once again cut off by Walter.

"She's right. Your logic is completely flawed. Scorpion isn't just a team, but a family. Without you, we are not complete. You are our friend and if something were to happen to you, this family would fall apart quickly." He took a seat in the chair at the end of the bed and continued, "You help us more than you know. Sylvester is facing his fears for the first time ever. You did that. Happy is finally opening up and allowing herself to get close. You did that too. And I," he shifted and winced as his arm still strapped down moved in the wrong way, "well I finally have friends, not just coworkers with like minds, but real friends. And I-I need my friend who understand me and why I do what I do."

Toby chuckled, "Sorry to break it to you 197, but I do not know why you do what you do half the time."

Walter smiled, "Regardless, you have saved us all on more than one occasion. You've helped us get through those difficult jobs. There would be no Scorpion if you weren't here."

The room grew quiet as both Toby and Happy stared at their boss, surprise lacing their faces at what Walter had just said. Walter's gaze flicked back and forth between the couple as he waited for one of them to speak up. But no one said a word. The silence grew longer and more awkward as the three continued to stare at one another, no one knowing what exactly to say next.

Finally, Toby cleared his throat, "Uh, thanks, buddy. I, uh, I didn't know you felt that way."

Walter frowned disapprovingly in only the way he could, "I don't feel any certain way. I'm just stating facts."

Happy gave a short laugh and hit Toby's arm lightly, "See? I told you, we need you. It's a fact. You can't leave."

Toby could hear the slight tremble in her voice as she tried to keep it light in front of Walter. She was still worried. "Uh, Walt?" he turned his head towards his boss, "Uh, could I have a moment alone with my fia-" Happy dug her fingers into his arm, Walter and the team still didn't know they had gotten engaged, "Uh, I mean my girlfri- uh, Happy?"

He nodded, oblivious to what Toby heard in Happy's voice, "Of course. I'll be right outside."

As soon as Walter walked out the door, Toby looked over at Happy, grabbing her hand, "Would you please stop worrying?"

Gripping his hand tightly, she whispered, "Did you hear what you said, Doc, that you think you're expendable?"

Running his thumb along the back of her knuckles, he spoke softly, "I know what I said, Hap," he shrugged, "And I still think it's true. I can't change that."

Happy swallowed hard, "Did you not hear anything Walter or I just said? It's not true, we do need you."

Toby smiled at her, "I know that too."

"Then stop being so stubborn and admit that you're not expendable. Tell me that you won't take chances," her brow furrowed as she spoke.

"I can't do that, Happy," he spoke slowly, "because we both know it's not true."

"Tob-"

"It's not," he shook his head, "with our jobs, we have to take chances. You probably know that better than anyone. So I can't promise I won't do what's necessary to protect people. I can't do it, Happy."

"But-"

"But," he interrupted her again, tugging on her hand so she would sit on the bed next to him, "but, I can promise I won't take any unnecessary chances. I hear what you're saying, baby, and I won't do that to you. I'm not going to go get myself killed for no reason, you don't have to worry about that. I kind of like living, especially with you. I'm not leaving you, not now or ever."

"Good," Happy murmured, leaning forward to bury her face in his chest as she loosely hugged him, feeling relief for the first time since she had heard about therapy, "because you can't worry about just you anymore."

Toby just chuckled as he rubbed up and down her back in a soothing pattern.

Pulling back, she frowned, "I'm serious, Toby," she held up her hand and wiggled her fingers, "See this ring? That means you can't think about only yourself when you're trying to save the world."

"Happy, if you really think I don't think about you constantly, then I don't know if you know me at all," he laughed.

She smirked, rolling her eyes, "Just making sure you remember after that head injury of yours."

Toby sobered, "I remember." Reaching out, he placed the tips of his fingers on her stomach and locking eyes with her, spoke quietly, "I have a couple people to think about now."

"Damn right you do," she finally whispered after a few moments, a true smile coming over her face for the first time since Molly interrupted them.

Toby could see that her worries had lifted, but he could also see they weren't all the way gone. Her eyes still held a trace of fear, her grip still a little too tight. Letting a smile grow on his face, he squeezed her hand, his way of telling her that he would be there for her whenever she was ready to talk with him again and share what was still on her mind. She murmured that she loved him, then stood. With that, Toby knew they were done talking about those thoughts that had been running through her head since the explosion; any other worries of hers would eventually come out with time, he just had to be patient.

"So," Happy cleared her throat, trying to get back to where they were before Toby said three words that sent her spiraling down a dark hole in panic, "should I go get Walter? I know you haven't really had the chance to see him yet."

She started walking towards the door, but Toby stopped her, "No, not yet. I need you to do something for me first."

"Anything," she promised.

"I need you to go home."

Happy frowned, "Toby, we've been over this already."

He sighed, "I know we have, but as I said before, you're exhausted. And I think you need time to process everything by yourself. You just need a few hours to be alone." He grinned and winked, "It's not good for your health to be with me 24/7. So please for me. I don't want to keep worrying about you and your health, so go home, just for a little bit. Sleep, recharge, or even play with your tools, I don't care, just get out of this hospital and relax."

Happy's frown deepened, but her eyes softened as she took a step towards Toby. When she spoke, her voice didn't hold the same fight as before, "I told you, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"He won't be alone, I can stay with him," Walter said from the door, interrupting their conversation once more.

Happy whirled around with a glare, "Is it a habit of yours to listen in on private conversations O'Brien?"

He shook his head as he walked back to his chair from before, "No, I heard my name and thought your conversation was over, so I came back in to see how Toby was doing, but heard you two fighting instead."

"We weren't fighting, Walt," Toby retorted.

Walter waved Toby off, "Whatever was going on, I heard your problem and figured out a solution. It's simple really, me. I solve all problems." He turned to Happy, "I'll stay here with Toby so he's not alone, your problem, and then you can go home and get some rest, Toby's problem. It's an easy solution. And, besides, I know I don't say this often, but Toby's right, you should go home for awhile."

Happy stared at them through narrowed eyes. Looking back and forth between the two men, she saw the determined looks set on their faces. It was them against her.

"Well, what if-"

"Nope," Walter shook his head.

She pursed her lips, "How about-"

"Not happening, sweetstuff," Toby interrupted her with a smirk.

Then finally, seeing that neither man would take no for an answer, and too tired to try to argue anymore, she relented, "Fine, I will go home, but," she spun on her heel to pin Walter with a threatening look, "you cannot, under any circumstance, leave the room before I get back. He's not out of danger yet and I don't want to take any chances."

Walter swallowed hard at her tone and nodded with wide eyes. "Of course," he murmured.

"Happy," Toby groaned, "I'll be fine."

"You don't know that," Happy said, turning her glare to her fiancé.

"I graduated from Harvard Medical School, I think I know a thing or two about what's going on with me."

"And don't you dare pull the Harvard card again on the doctors when they come to check on you," she warned him, rolling her eyes as she bent down to grab her bag. Now that she had made the decision to go home, she was anxious to get there - their bed was calling her name. But she would never let Toby know that.

"Anything else, boss?" Toby teased.

"Actually, yes."

She walked over to Walter, who was looking at her questioningly. Firmly, she poked his uninjured shoulder, "No shoptalk. Not even one mention of a case or Boone. Don't even talk about the garage or anything Scorpion related for that matter. Or else... Got it?"

"No shoptalk, got it," he mumbled, a little frightened by the tiny engineer.

Happy nodded sharply at him, then walked back to Toby. "You should try to get some rest too," she said gently, a stark contrast to how she was just speaking to Walter. She fixed the covers that Toby had pulled up sometime earlier, "I'll bring you back some fresh clothes," she paused, then whispered conspiratorially, "and maybe a pint or two of ice cream. Please be careful while I'm gone."

Toby smiled at her concern, "I will, don't worry so much, Hap."

She shrugged, "Can't help it, Doc. And I'm serious, no shoptalk, from either one of you. You're still recovering."

Toby made a motion of zipping his lips.

She smiled softly and patted his leg, "I'll be back soon."

As she turned to walk away, Toby grabbed her wrist. With a slight tug, he brought her down, face to face with him. Lifting up slightly and sliding a hand behind her neck, he captured her lips with his. The kiss, soft and thorough.

When the kiss ended, Happy pulled back slightly, flushed from the kiss in front of their boss and out of breath. "What was that for?" she murmured under her breath, refusing to glance over at Walter and see him uncomfortably watching the couple.

Kissing her once more, a cocky grin grew on his face, "Because I can."

Happy raised an eyebrow and gestured to Walter, whispering, "In front of him?"

Toby brushed his thumb down her cheek, he couldn't help himself, then teased, "Hey, I almost died-"

"Don't joke about that, Toby," she interrupted him with a frown.

Chuckling, he said, "Somebody has to. And if I want to kiss the love of my life, I will. No matter the place nor time."

"And do I get any say in this?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nope," Toby said, shaking his head and popping his p.

Walter spoke up, "As your boss-"

"Shut up, 197," Toby laughed, "This does not concern you."

"As a matter of fact, it does. I-"

"I'm ignoring you now, Walt," Toby interrupted him again, silencing the other man.

Happy narrowed her eyes at Toby, but a playful glint spoke of her amusement, "You're kind of a jerk sometimes, you know?"

Toby grinned, "I know."

She rolled her eyes, "Now do you want me to go or not?"

"Yes, go," he said, pushing her gently away from him and towards the door, "Relax, forget me. Although, that would prove pretty impossible. I am quite unforgettable."

"Do you ever stop talking?" she murmured, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "I'll be back soon." She looked between the two men again, "Behave."

"You know me, I always behave," Toby laughed as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, pulling open the door, "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Walter said.

"Love you, baby," Toby called after her.

"Bye, Toby," she said over her shoulder, "Thanks, Walt."

Happy didn't leave right away, stopping right outside of the door to listen. Because even with how anxious she was to get home now, she was still worried something would happen while she was gone. Or maybe she was just worried that more was wrong with Toby that she didn't know about. She didn't know, she just knew there was still a trace of fear inside her that made her want to stay back.

"Walt, good buddy, best pal," Happy heard Toby said good-naturedly, "how have things between you and our lovely liaison since...well you know?"

He sounded like the Toby of always, the one who always had to know everything about everyone. Happy couldn't help by smile to herself as she pushed off the wall and headed towards the elevator. While she couldn't help but still worry and fear that something more would happen, she knew Toby would be alright in the end, no matter what.

* * *

Almost five hours later Happy had eaten, slept, and showered, leaving her feeling better than she had in quite a few days - but she would never admit to Toby that he had been right. She wouldn't allow him the satisfaction and she knew he would never let her forget it if she did.

The time away had done her good, settling her nerves and leaving her more relaxed than she had in awhile. She hadn't realized until she laid down in their bed how exhausted she had been; the hospital and first stages of her pregnancy had left her with no energy. Burying her face in Toby's pillow, she was able to pretend that he was there with her and quickly fell asleep, awakening four hours later rested and feeling more like herself again. But now she was anxious to get back to Toby. There had been no word from Walter, so she figured that meant nothing had gone wrong while she was home, but she couldn't push aside the tiny trace of angst that ran through her.

Slipping on her jacket, she grabbed the bag she had packed for Toby and her keys, heading towards the door. She had just pulled it open when she stopped short, surprised to see Patrick, her dad, standing there, one hand raised as if he were about to knock on the door.

"Oh, dad," Happy said, surprised, "hi."

Patrick smiled, "Hey, sweetheart."

"Uh, what are you doing here?" she asked, still standing in the doorway.

He bent down and picked up a box Happy had failed to see, "I was cleaning out some stuff from my closet and found some things that I thought you might like. Uh, can I come in?"

"Oh, right, come on in," she laughed, stepping aside to let him in. She took a quick glance around the room, surveying it to make sure nothing that could embarrass her in front of her father was out. Aside from a few of Toby's books laying around and a current project of hers on the table, everything else was picked up thankfully; she didn't need to see her father's reaction to her and Toby's clothes thrown around the room like Paige had once before.

"Is-is now a good time?" he asked, setting the box down, "You look like you were about to go out."

"I was, but it can wait," she reassured him, slipping her left hand into her pocket, away from her father's wandering eyes.

He took a tentative seat on the couch, "Good. So, uh, how have you been? I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks."

Happy sighed and took a seat in the chair caddy corner to the couch, "Everything's okay, I guess. I've been better though."

"Oh, and how's Toby? Is he here right now?"

She shook her head, "He's fine, as fine as he can be. And no, he's not here right now."

"Will he be back soon? I'd love to see him. I heard this joke the other day that I think he'd like," Patrick chuckled.

"No," she said slowly, "he won't be back anytime soon. Uh, I actually don't know when he'll be home."

Realization dawned on Patrick's face as Happy avoided his eyes, "Happy, I'm sorry, I didn't realize- I thought you were, uh, I thought everything was going well for you two."

Happy looked up at him in confusion, "What are you talking about, dad?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, are you guys- uh, are you two okay? You know, still together? Because last time I was here, everything of Toby's was in the exact same place. It's like he hasn't been here in awhile."

"Oh, no," she was quick to reassure her father, "we're good, honest. We're still together and everything's going well on that front." She played with the ring on her finger, a heavy reminder that she hadn't told told anyone yet, not even her own father, then sliding her hand out of her jacket pocket, she held it up and grinned, "We're better than good, actually."

"Oh, thank god," he sighed in relief, sinking again the back of the couch.

"You're not surprised?" Happy questioned him, taken aback by his reaction.

Patrick started laughing and leaned forward to hug his daughter, "Not surprised at all. I already knew about it. Toby had me over here about two, two and half weeks ago to fill me in on his plans. When I hadn't heard the good news from you, I was a little worried that something had happened between you two. I'm very happy to hear that it went as planned. Were you surprised?"

Happy let out a short breath and raised her eyebrows, "That's an understatement."

"I'm surprised he was able to pull it over on you. I was worried he would blow the secret with how excited he was. Where is your soon-to-be husband anyway?"

Happy sobered and looked down at her hands, playing with the ring again. "You haven't heard?" she asked quietly.

"Heard what?" Patrick asked, cocking his head in concern.

"Uh," she cleared her throat, "uh, Toby's in the hospital. He was involved in an explosion about a week and a half ago."

"Happy," her father breathed, reaching over to grab her hand, "I'm so sorry. I had heard about an explosion on the news, but didn't even think that you guys were involved. It makes sense now why I hadn't heard from you."

Happy shrugged and forced a smile onto her face, "Yeah, I've been a little preoccupied at the hospital. But he's awake and the doctors say he'll be fine, so that's good."

Patrick nodded, "That's very good. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, she quickly told her father everything that had happened recently, aside from finding out she was pregnant and he was going to be a grandpa - she wanted to wait until Toby was around for that news. Concern and worry passed through his features as she told him about their investigation of Boone, how Toby had stopped the virus from spreading, his injuries, and the fact that he was still in the hospital, healing.

"In fact, that's where I was heading when you got here, the hospital. I have to make sure Toby is behaving himself," she chuckled, finishing her rundown of everything that went down.

"I won't keep you, then," Patrick said, standing up, "You should get back to him."

"No," Happy said, shaking her head and surprising herself, "no, he's fine. Walter is there with him right now and as long as I don't get a call saying something happened to him, I don't need to get back right away." She stood and walked over to the box Patrick had brought in. Pulling out a photo album, she asked, "What's all this?"

Picking up a small wooden box from the box he brought in, he said, "This is stuff that I thought you'd might like. All of it belonged to your mother." He gave a sad laugh, "I've been keeping it with me all these years, hidden away in the back of my closet. I-I don't really have any need for any of these things, but thought maybe before I got rid of it, you could look through it and see if it's anything you'd want to keep?"

Opening the box, he pulled out a necklace, "She wore this on our wedding day."

Happy gently took it from him, swallowing back the emotions that suddenly overcame her. Silently, she examined the necklace. It was simple, just a single white gold chain with a small tear drop shaped pearl hanging off of it. Nothing like she would ever go for herself, but knowing that it was her mother's made her love it.

"It's beautiful," she finally breathed.

Patrick cleared his throat, blinking back tears that had formed in his eyes, "Well, it's yours if you want it."

"Of course, I want it," she said, laying it back down in its box, "What else do you have in here?"

Together, they pulled out every item in the box, piece by piece. There was more jewelry, a few of Grace's favorite pieces of clothing, pictures, even a few drawings that Grace had sketched while pregnant with Happy. Each piece had a different story to tell - some happy, some sad.

"Toby would kill me if I ever wore this," Happy laughed, holding up a faded blue Yale sweatshirt. _"As a Harvard trained medical doctor, I have to say, it's my professional opinion that Harvard is a far more superior school. How could you even bring that abhorrent thing in here?"_ she imitated her fiancé to a T, complete with an eye roll and shake of her head just like him.

Patrick laughed and took the sweatshirt from her, "Might want to hide this one away. Don't want to be causing any rifts between you two before you're even married."

"Definitely wouldn't want that," she smiled, "What's the story behind this one?"

Patrick shrugged, "No real story. Her dad loved Yale, so she loved Yale, it's as simple as that."

"So you're telling me that our child is going to love Harvard as much Toby does?" Happy groaned, "I can already barely take it when he drones on and on about it."

He laughed again, "Maybe, maybe not, only time will tell. I'm just glad that you and Toby have talked about having kids. I wouldn't mind being a Poppa."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she just said and didn't know how to respond.

Patrick misunderstood her panic and winked at her, "No pressure or anything, you've got time before making that type of decision."

Happy nodded, still kicking herself for bringing up kids, "Yeah, time, that's right."

He laughed again, "Well I should be going and you need to get back to Toby. Like I said, that stuff is yours to do with whatever you want. Keep it, get rid of it, it's up to you." He pulled open the door, "Give Toby my best. Keep me updated on how he's doing."

She gave him a hug, "Thanks for coming over and I will."

"See you later, sweetheart. Love you and congratulations," he said, turning away.

"Hey, dad?" Happy called out as he pushed the button to call the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"You're welcome over here anytime. You don't need to make up an excuse to stop by," she tilted her head towards the inside of the apartment where the box and its contents were strewn across her kitchen table.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he winked at her again, "but I'll keep that in mind."

She smiled at him and watched as he stepped into the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind him. Closing the door, she turned back around and looked at her mother's things that her father had held onto for all these years. He had told her earlier that, even after all this time, he still loved her just as much as he had back then; he couldn't even imagine moving on. Happy thought of Toby and knew it was the same for them - she couldn't even fathom life without loving him, even though she had fought it for a long time.

She looked across the table again, another smile forming on her face at this connection to her mother. She reached out, running her hand across the fabric of a dress that her mother loved, thinking about her parents relationship; they had what she had always secretly wanted when she was younger, what she now had with Toby. It only made her want to get married to Toby even more. Her smile grew as a idea formed in her mind of something she knew she needed to do - that she wanted to do more than anything. Running to the bedroom, she grabbed a few things before grabbing a few more items off the table. Then shooting off a text to Toby and Walter that she had to make a couple stops before coming back to the hospital, she piled everything into her arms, pulling the front door shut behind her as she began to set her preparation into motion.

* * *

Happy grinned to herself as she stepped out of the door of her last stop an hour later. So far everything was going perfectly, a first in her life. The only problem would be keeping it from Toby for the next few days - he was too good at reading her and would see the excitement on her face. But she was determined to keep it a surprise, she'd just have to think of a temporary white lie to tell him.

Laughing lightly, she threw her keys up and caught them; she hadn't felt this lighthearted in a long time. She knew if she could pull it off, this would be something they would always remember.

"What are you so happy about?" a voice said teasingly from behind her, "Your boyfriend's in the hospital."

Happy whirled around and laughed when she saw Courtney standing there, "What are you doing here, Court?"

"Just running some errands," Courtney said with a smile, "And what about you? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"I'm on my way there now. I was on a Toby enforced break," Happy said with a roll of her eyes, slipping her left hand into her pocket. She didn't need Courtney's lecture about how now wasn't the time to make life changing decisions. And she really didn't want to tell anyone else without Toby, it was his good news to share too.

"Good for Toby," she said with a laugh before sobering, "How's he doing? Last I heard from Walter a few days ago, he was having trouble walking?"

Happy nodded, "Yeah, his leg isn't responding like normal, so he's been going through therapy to try to retrain it to work properly."

Courtney reached out and squeezed Happy's arm, "And you? How have you been doing? I stopped by the other day, but you seemed pretty distracted, so I didn't come in."

"I'm doing okay," she answered honestly, "Some days are better than others. I'm still trying to process everything, if I'm being honest."

"Well, I'm here for you, if you need to talk," Courtney said softly, "or even if you just want an escape for awhile, I'm good for that too."

Happy smiled, "Thanks. And listen, I'm sorry for not really being here. I saw all your texts and calls, but I wasn't ready to respond yet. I needed time."

Courtney waved her off, "Don't worry about it. I get it, you needed to focus on Toby, not on me or anyone else. I'm just glad to hear everything is going well."

"Me too. What have you been up to lately? I imagine it's hard to go to work without a building," Happy tried to joke, but the laugh lodged in her throat when she thought of the building collapsing while Toby, Walter, and Cabe were still inside.

Courtney managed a laugh at her attempt, "I've actually been working with your team to find Boone."

Happy grew tense at hearing that; because of that man, her world had been turned upside down. "Really? How's that going?"

"Eh," Courtney shrugged, "We've been trying to track him electronically, but it's like he's disappeared. We have a few leads, but so far nothing has turned up. All we know is that he's not here in the city. He hopped on a private plane, but we don't know where he was going. And it's kind of hard to predict where he'd go when the genius behaviorist is in the hospital and his scary girlfriend won't let us ask him." She lightly shoved Happy's shoulder, winking.

Happy smirked, "That's right, he's not going to be working anytime soon, no matter how much he whines. I won't even let him ask questions about work while he's still in the hospital."

Courtney laughed lightly, "So you're the dictator type of girlfriend? Good to know. I feel bad for Toby." Then sobering, she cocked her head in concern, "Do you know when Toby will get out of the hospital?"

Sighing, Haply shook her head, "No idea, it could be a few days or it could be another week. It should be soon though."

"That's good. And then you'll come back, help us catch the bastard who did all of this?" An angry glint shone in the blonde woman's eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. She wanted to catch Boone just as much as any of them. Not only did he take her discovery and turn it into a weapon, but he hurt Happy and Toby, the closest thing she had to family. She wasn't going to rest until he was thrown into a dark cell in a maximum security prison…or ended up dead. She honestly didn't care at this point if Boone made it out dead or alive, he just needed to be off the streets.

It was Happy's turn to shrug, "I don't think so. I'm probably going to take some time off, make sure Toby isn't rushing his recovery. But we'll see, I don't like that this guy is still out there."

"Me either," Courtney mumbled, chewing on her lower lip.

Happy furrowed her brow at the woman who was like a sister to her, "What are you thinking, Court? I can tell you're worried about something. That's the only time you ever bite your lip."

Courtney took a deep breath and shook her head, "I don't know, Happy, I just have a bad feeling about all of this. I don't think any of us are really safe."

"But he's gone, right? He can't get us if he's not here," Happy tried to argue.

"He's gone, but he had to be working with more people than just those few scientists. I don't know who though." Courtney pulled Happy into a tight hug, "Just watch your back. I don't want anything more to happen to you or anyone else."

"I will, don't worry about me. You stay safe too," she said, taking a step back.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself, you should know that by now."

Happy gave a short laugh, "I do, but that's the thing I've realized since joining Scorpion, you don't ever have to do anything alone. Call me if you need anything." Happy smiled sheepishly at Courtney's raised eyebrows and quirk of her lips, "I'll answer next time. You have my word."

"You better," she playfully grumbled, taking a step back, "I have to run and you have to get back to the hospital. Hey," she said when she noticed Happy's distracted look, "I know you're thinking about Boone right now, but don't. Focus on Toby, not on that criminal, I've got that side of things covered. I'm not going to let anything more happen, I promise."

"Thanks, Courtney."

"No problemo, sis," she said, turning around. "Love you," she called over her shoulder, "Remember, focus on Toby, nothing else. I've got this. For once, follow directions."

Happy rolled her eyes, but laughed, calling after her, "Whatever you say."

With a final wave over the top of her head, Courtney walked into a nearby store, leaving Happy alone once again. It worried Happy that they had no lead on Boone; she didn't know what more he could do, which only terrified her even more. But before she could get lost in her thoughts of what to do to find the man, her phone rang. She couldn't stop the smile when she saw it was Toby.

"Hey, Doc," she answered, walking over to her truck.

"When are you coming back?" he whined, "I'm bored."

Happy laughed as she pictured the pout on his face, "Right now. I just finished the last thing I needed to do."

"Good. I didn't think you were ever going to come back."

"Try as you might, you can't keep me away, babe," she joked.

"Good to know. What was so important that kept you from the hospital for this long?"

Even though she knew he couldn't see her, she bit back her smile, "Just a few errands I had to run. Nothing exciting. What are you and Walter doing?"

"I don't know about Walter, but I'm just sitting here counting the ceiling tiles - there are 55, in case you were wondering."

"Where's Walter?"

"The garage, I suspect. He left about an hour ago."

"What?" Happy shouted, "I specifically told him not to leave until I got back."

"Okay, don't shout at me, sugar lips, I'm not the one who didn't listen and I have a headache, so your screeches aren't helping any," he teased.

"Sorry and I don't screech," she took a deep breath, "Why did he leave?"

Toby was quiet for a moment too long, so Happy said his name with a warning tone.

"Uh, well, he was telling me about their search for Boone."

"Yes?" she prodded him along.

"Well, I may have given him a few educated guesses about where to look for him-"

"Toby," she groaned, "I told you, no work. So much for you listening to me."

"I know and I'm sorry," he at least had the decency to sound contrite, "but I could tell they needed some help. They had looked at everything from their points of view, so mine was just a new way to search. Anyways, he had Sly start looking and before long, they had a- a, um, a find? No, that's the right word, a-"

"A hit?" Happy supplied.

"Yes, that's it. I knew you were a smart one, baby. You know me so well that you can finish my sentences."

"Whatever," she just grumbled, "What else happened?"

"Oh, right. So Sly got a hit and Walter rushed off. And that's that."

"I'm going to kill him," Happy growled, pulling out into the road.

"Aw, don't do that, Hap. You know Walt, he can't let work go. He was just being him."

"We'll see how I feel next time I see him."

Toby laughed loudly, "You sound like yourself again, that's good. Are you feeling better?"

Happy smiled and looked down at the ring on her finger, "I'm feeling pretty great actually."

"Good," he said softly, "I like when you're happy."

"Isn't that always?" she deadpanned.

"Oh, and the comedian is back, ladies and gentlemen."

A laugh fell from her lips, "You are such a dork."

"I know," he said proudly, "Will you be here soon?"

"About twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, I'll let you go then so you can focus on your driving. God knows that you need full attention on the road or bad things will happen."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, now who's the funny one?"

Toby chuckled, "Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too, Doc."

She hung up, realizing at that moment that all it took was one quick conversation with Toby, the man she was desperately in love with, the man she never expected to have, and her mind was at ease. The earlier worry at Courtney's words had disappeared. She knew, no matter what, as long as she had Toby and team Scorpion, everything would turn out fine.

* * *

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Molly asked Toby with a smile four days later, handing him his discharge papers, "It's only been two weeks since you came here. I'd say you're pretty lucky to be leaving already."

"Believe me, I know how lucky I am. As for leaving here, you know I was really starting to like it, Molly. The food is five star, the bed is the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on, and I just love getting poked and prodded every hour," he said with a smirk.

Molly shook her head, "I do not know how Happy ever fell for you."

Toby stood and stretched, grimacing a bit at some of the pain that still lingered, "Because of my charming personality and…and relentless pestering."

The older lady laughed, "Where is that fiancée of yours anyway?"

"I have no idea," he said with a shrug, "Right after we woke up today she started babbling on about needing to go pick something up or drop something off. I don't know, she wasn't making any sense. All I understood was that she'd be back in a few hours. I tried calling to let her know I could go home, but she didn't answer. She's been acting pretty strange the past few days."

"I have noticed that," the nurse agreed, "She seems jumpy, distracted even."

"Exactly," Toby threw up his hands, "And she's avoiding me, well not me, but any time I ask her when she wants to start planning the wedding, she starts speaking nonsense and changes the subject. She won't even talk about the baby now either. Makes me worried she doesn't want to get married or have our family anymore."

"Oh, honey, don't worry about that," Molly reassured him, patting his arm, "It's obvious that she wants to marry you and start your family. She's just had a lot on her plate lately, so she's probably distracted and doesn't want more to think about at the moment. For instance, I told her last night that you were leaving today, so she should have known when she left that you were going home. But with everything going on, maybe she just forgot? Like I said, she's distracted."

Toby shook his head, "No, she doesn't just forget things, not with her brain."

"Need I remind you how she got pregnant? She _forgot_ her pills," Molly smirked.

But Toby just waved her off, "There was a lot going on around then, completely different circumstances."

She shrugged, "Just saying, things have been pretty stressful lately, I wouldn't blame her if she simply forgot."

"No, she wouldn't forget, not something like this. She has been waiting for this day for two weeks now. But I don't know, I have no clue where she is or when she'll be back. If need be, I can always call a cab to take me home."

"You will do no such thing," Molly said firmly. She quickly glanced at her watch, then said, "I'll tell you what, my lunch break is in about an hour and a half, if she isn't back before then, I will take you home myself."

"You'd do that for me?" Toby asked, surprised by her generosity.

She smiled, "For you? Yes. For any other patient? Probably not."

He chuckled and poked her arm, "You like me."

"I never said that. It's just that you and Happy have been through a lot lately. Someone needs to protect you guys."

"By Golly Miss Molly, I can see right through you. I'm a behaviorist and can tell that-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Oh, saved by the phone," he teased before answering. "Happy, where the hell are you? I get to go home today, but can't do that without a ride."

Happy responded breathlessly, almost as if she had just been running, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just had some things I really needed to take care of."

Toby smiled at how flustered she sounded, "And you couldn't wait until after I got home?"

"Nope and I'll explain everything when I get there," she ground out. Toby heard her lay on her horn through the phone.

"Are you driving right now?"

Happy huffed, obviously exasperated, "Of course I am, I'm on my way back to the hospital. I thought you wanted to go home?"

Toby rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, but I don't want you to get yourself killed first."

"I'm being careful, Doc," she said, then bit out, "Get out of my way idiot."

He laughed, "You talking to me or another driver, kitten?"

"Who do you think, smart one?"

"Hey," he chuckled, "no need to get feisty now."

"Sorry," she grumbled, blowing out a long breath, "I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. First, something I ordered wasn't done properly, so they had to rush and fix it while I waited. Then I realized I had a flat tire, which I had to change, taking up even more time. And then I went to go pick something up, but it wasn't quite done yet, so I had to wait yet again, which is why I'm not back yet. So now I'm trying to rush back so you can go home, but everyone is getting in my way." She sighed and when she spoke again, she almost sounded sad, "I just wanted today to be perfect for you and nothing is going right. It's just been a big mess and you're still at the hospital waiting. It's not fair to you."

"Lovebug," he said gently, "I don't need you to do anything special for me just because I'm getting out of the hospital. All I need is you at the end of the day and everything is perfect. Don't put…uh, don't put, wait for it, I'll think of it. Just a second…uh," he snapped when he finally figured it out, "don't put pressure on yourself."

She sighed again, "But you're always doing things for me. I just wanted-"

"Hap," he interrupted, "just come back to the hospital and get me out of here. That's all I want," he laughed.

She chuckled, "Okay, working on that right now. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She paused, then spoke again, sounding nervous, "Uh, hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Get a shower."

Toby couldn't hold back his laugh, "Excuse me? Did you just tell me to get a shower?"

"You know I did, genius."

"Okay, but why? Do I really smell that bad?"

Toby could hear her roll her eyes through the phone, "I told you, I'll explain everything when I get there."

"Strangest favor ever, but okay, I will get a shower."

Toby shrugged and made a strange face at Molly who had cocked her head in question.

"Good, I'll be there soon. I love you, Doc."

"Love you too, baby. See you soon."

"So she's on her way?" Molly asked after Toby threw his phone down on the bed.

"Yep, and I apparently have to go get a shower," he smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well then, I'll give you space. Here," she handed him a piece of paper with her phone number and email address, "Stay in touch, preferably not through the hospital. I hope neither one of you comes back here for a long time. I'd love to see pictures when your little one is born though. He or she is going to be a looker."

He smiled excitedly, "Thank you. We're both looking forward to being parents, at least I think we both are. And here," he quickly scribbled down their numbers for her, "Call us anytime."

"It was fun getting to know you two," she mumbled, surprising him by pulling him into a hug.

Toby heard her sniff, "Molly, are you breaking your tough exterior and crying?"

"Be quiet, child," she sniffed again, taking a step back, "You've been through a lot and I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks," he said softly.

She nodded, then with another sniff put her nurse face back on, "Now go do what your lady told you to do. I'm ready for you two to get out of here so I can have this room back. You've defiled it enough."

He laughed, "Yes, ma'am. We _want_ you to have the room back. And just for the record, hanky panky never actually took place in here."

"Good," she turned and walked to the door, "I'll be talking to you two later. Goodbye, Dr. Curtis."

He smiled fondly at the lady who had become his and Happy's friend, "Bye Nurse Molly."

Once Molly had pulled shut the door behind her, Toby moved as quickly as he could with his still slightly bum leg and shaky hands so that he'd be ready to leave when Happy got back. After carefully showering, he started putting what little he and Happy had at the hospital into a bag when she walked in. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, surprised by what he saw - she was standing there, holding a dry cleaning bag, covering her from head to toe.

He turned back to the bag he was packing, "Uh, Hap?" he said slowly, "Why do you have one of my suits with you? I didn't think you had to dress so nicely to go home."

Giving a short laugh, she threw the suit on the bed next to him, "We're not going home, Doc. At least not right away."

He shot her another bewildered look before packing the last few items in his bag, "Why are we not- wait," he turned back slowly towards her, eyes wider than she had ever seen, his jaw hanging slack. He dropped the phone charger he was holding as he stared at her, speechless.

"You gonna say something, Toby?" Happy smiled nervously, wringing her hands together.

"You're in a skirt. Why are you wearing a skirt?" Toby finally asked completely dumbfounded.

She just nodded, a worried look crossing her face as she shifted anxiously. "Do you like it?" she whispered in a small voice.

"You look amazing," he breathed out, taking a step towards her and reaching out his hand to grab hers.

Happy looked down and blushed; she had been pretty proud of how everything turned out. She was wearing an ivory skirt that stopped just below her knees, made from the tulle of one of her mother's favorite dresses. She had it made just for that day. She completed the rest of the look with a black v-neck, black heeled ankle boots, and her black leather jacket, topping off the entire look with her mother's wedding necklace.

Lifting his hand, he gently traced down the side of her face and ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. She knew he was taking in her look; curled hair pulled back on one side and dark makeup, more than she ever wore.

"Gorgeous," he whispered to himself, then to her, he asked, "What's going on?" Before she could answer, he leaned in, placing a light kiss on the side of her neck, taking in the smell of her, "And is that perfume?"

Happy smiled and nodded her head, biting her lip, "It is. And what's going on, is that we're getting married," she said willfully, lifting the suit and shoving it into his chest, "Now go get changed."

"We're what now?" Toby asked, blinking in disbelief.

A scowl formed on her face, "You heard me, we're getting married." Then she looked up at him, her eyes betraying her worry, "I mean if you still want to, that is."

"Happy, of course I want to marry you. But you mean right now? Like we're going to go get married right now?"

A nervous laugh bubbled out of her, "Yeah, right now."

"Like right this instant?" he asked, confused by what was going on, setting the suit back down on the bed.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"But-but why?"

Happy huffed, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket, "If you don't want to do this, just say so and we can go home instead."

Cupping her face in his hands, Toby leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I didn't say I don't want to do this, I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

Happy sighed and looked up him, "After everything we've been through, I don't want to wait to be married. And I know that if we take the time to plan a wedding, it won't happen."

Toby furrowed his brow, "Why do you say that, sweetheart?"

She bit her lip again and looked down. When he tilted her chin up so she would look at him, she explained her reasoning, "Plans tend to not work out for us, things always mess them up. You planned the weekend away, planned to propose, we planned our first date, and-"

"And nothing turned out how it was supposed to," he finished for her.

She nodded, "Spontaneity works better for us. Think of our first couple of kisses or the first night we spent together. None of that was planned, hoped for maybe, but not planned. It was all in the moment and felt right. That's what this is, it feels like the right thing to do. I don't want to wait and plan just to have something come up and ruin it. And, I know it's the courthouse, but no matter what, this will be special because it's us. I want this Toby, I want you. I want to be married to you. Please?"

"Okay," he said quietly with a grin after a moment, "let's do this. Let's go get married."

"Are you sure?" she asked, biting back her smile.

He quickly nodded his head, "One hundred percent sure. I've wanted to be your husband for a long time, longer than you even know."

Happy grinned and instead of a verbal response, she snaked her hand around to the back of his neck, pulling his head down for a long, slow kiss, telling him exactly how she felt about him and their wedding. When they separated, she grabbed his suit and shoved it into his chest again.

"Now go get changed," she said breathlessly, "As much as I want to marry you, I don't want to do it with you in sweats. And be quick."

He laughed and started limping his way to the bathroom to change, "As fast as I can, soon-to-be, even sooner than I though, Mrs. Curtis. Aw man," he groaned when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, "I've got red lipstick all over my lips now."

"Stop being a big baby and just wipe it off," she called out, pulling out the lipstick to reapply everything she had just smeared off.

She could hear him stumbling around in the bathroom as he got ready.

"Do you need help in there?"

"No, I've got it. It's just a little difficult when your leg won't bend properly."

Happy hated hearing that he was still struggling, even if he was much better than he had been a week and half ago. She would never tell him, but that was part of the reason why she wanted to get married right away, so that if anything else did happen, she would at least get to call him her husband, and she his wife, for some time. Not that she was expecting anything more to happen to either one of them, but with Boone still out there, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know," she sighed, taking a seat on the bed.

"So is this what you've been hiding from me these past few days? Your plans for this?" Toby questioned her.

"No, not plans. Plans don't work out for us, remember? This was more like preparation in case an opportunity came up that I couldn't pass by."

Toby laughed as he came out of the bathroom, "Preparation, not plans, got it."

Happy looked over at him, a twinkle in her eyes, and swallowed hard as need for him washed over her, "You're looking pretty damn fine, Dr. Curtis."

He grinned and held up his tie, "Thanks, but I couldn't get this on. My hands were shaking too much."

She stood and walked over to him, "Injury or nerves?"

"Definitely not nerves," he murmured, slipping his hands around her waist, "I'm excited, not nervous."

"Same," she whispered with a sweet smile as she tied his tie. She patted his chest once she was done, and rose up on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly so as to not smear her lipstick again, "You ready?"

Toby nodded, barely able to contain his grin, "I'm ready. Is anyone else going to be there?"

Happy shook her head, "Nope, this is for us. I figured we could have a reception at a later time with the team."

"Perfect," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "Before we leave though, I have one thing I want to do."

"What's that?"

"I have a friend from school," he said, pulling out his phone, "He owes me a favor and his wife is a wedding photographer. If we're getting married, I want pictures."

"Are you serious?" she asked, crinkling her nose.

"As a heart attack," he nodded, "I want to document the moment a smoking hot woman, you, Happy Quinn, promise to be mine forever, permanently."

She could never say to to him when he said things like that and brought the puppy dog eyes out to help him get his way. So with a sigh, she waved him on, "Fine, whatever you want."

He grinned and kissed her forehead again before walking away to make the call. A couple minutes later, he turned around, excitement covering his face, "Okay, we are all set. She will meet us at the courthouse in twenty minutes."

Happy slid her hands around his back, hugging him tightly. Then propping her chin on his chest, she looked up at him and whispered in disbelief, "We're doing this. We are really about to get married."

He nodded assuredly, "We're getting married. Let's go."

"Well alright then," she said, taking a step back. And because she couldn't help herself, added, "Love you."

"And I love you, my love muffin."

His smile spoke of the depths of his love for her. Happy didn't know if she would ever get used to someone looking at her like that, but, on the other hand, she didn't know if she wanted to; it always made her feel special, something she never had before. Smiling back up at him, she only hoped that he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. Then with one hand, Happy picked up the hospital bag and the other grabbed ahold of Toby's hand, dragging him out the door in a hurry to get to their wedding.


End file.
